


Give Shance A Chance

by psychicScavenger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bard Lance, Cinderella Elements, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Friends (TV), Jealous Shiro, Kink Exploration, Knight Shiro (Voltron), Knight/Prince AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Shance, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Lance, Original Character(s), Past Lance/Kolivan, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pirate AU, Prince Lance (Voltron), Shance Family Domestic, Shance Valentine's Exchange 2019, Sickfic, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Shiro, Witcher AU, Witcher Shiro, alpha shiro, dog owners au, mermaid au, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 79,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Series of shance oneshots from various AUs, tags will be updated as I go along. Beware of Mature content as there might be a few spicy scenes with Shance but nothing of smut nature as I'm not good at writing that content. I have a few stories written out but I don't have a set update schedule. Each chapter will be a different story but there may be a few sequels to certain ones.Thanks for giving Shance a chance, and hope you enjoy~





	1. Shance Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> CEO Shiro is ready to start his day giving his dog, Sora her morning greetings and goodbyes before stopping at this one coffee shop he knew a fellow dog dad also attended. 
> 
> Lance was doing good in life, with his job as a vet assistant and taking care of his dog, Blue. Once he meets Shiro he was doing great, now he just has to get the other dog owners attention.

Shiro gazed at his reflection sternly as he struggled to knot his tie, he was too distracted by his dog, Sora, a black Staffordshire he had rescued from the pound who was currently chewing, or rather drooling, all over her favorite rope toy, a warmup to what was to be her ultimate favorite pastime with Shiro, tug-o-war. 

"Sora." Shiro sternly turned to face her, the dog's cropped ears perking up at the sound of her name as she raised her upper body patiently and ready. He waited one beat before a crack of a smile breached his lips and Sora, sensing his positive energy immediately jumped around the bed, making a mess of the blankets and sheets as she rolled around, snorting and licking, happy that her human was happy.

"Sora," Shiro tried again, bending down to give her pats as she rolled over to her side, panting excitedly, her tail wagging at the attention as Shiro tried to fight the urge to take one more photo or video of her to send to Keith. Keith was getting a little tired of Shiro sending him dog pics every two-seconds, and almost every time he would send a pic of his own dog, Cosmo, trying to upstage Sora in the cute department. Nice try Keith.

"Okay, I have to go, for real this time. The gardener is coming by today, don't dig up anymore of her flowers, you hear me? She gets very upset when you do that." Shiro reprimanded her, pulling his fist in an upward motion that caught Sora's attention right away as she immediately sat up on her haunches, sitting perfectly straight and alert, ready for action as Shiro would say, before he pulled a treat out of his jacket pocket, giving it to her.

"Be a good girl for me okay? I'll be home around six." Shiro spoke, petting her one last time before picking up his car keys and tugging his Rolex on, taking one last look at her before leaving the room, Sora dutifully following behind him.

When his therapist had recommended Shiro get a pet to help with his PTSD, he never imagined he'd rescue a pit bull. He never believed in those harmful stereotypes about them. Most people claiming they were 'vicious breeds when in actuality, many were very sweet and misunderstood. Sora had been at the pet shelter for six years, which was also how old she was. Something about her spoke out to Shiro as she had such a low temperament and wasn't as high energy as most younger dogs were that Shiro felt with his busy job as a CEO, it would be a perfect fit.

Sora also had a troubling past similar to Shiro which he empathized greatly with. After a few visits with the shelter, just to meet her, he knew right away they were a perfect match, especially when she curled up at his feet and rolled over for pets, something she hadn't done with anyone before.

Checking his reflection one last time, Shiro called out one last goodbye to her before leaving, heading to his Lexus and climbing inside, ready for another average workday.

But first, he had to stop by his usual coffee place where he knew a certain fellow dog owner lurked. As he pulled out of the garage, slipping his aviators on, Shiro smiled upon thinking of gorgeous blue eyes, and how he'd soon see them again very soon.

*****

"Ugh, where is he? He's usually never late, what if he doesn't show up today Hunk? What if I scared him off?" Lance whined, his dog, Blue whining alongside him as she flopped onto his feet, taking up all the space as she usually did given her lanky, Vizsla body was getting bigger and bigger every day. Hard to believe she was already four years old when Lance had taken her in when she was only a puppy. Her original owners had to give her up when they moved and couldn't take her, so Lance, being the softie that he was for her big blue eyes immediately said he'd care for her, with his part-time job as a vet assistant, he had plenty of time to take care of her and train her, and in doing so had gained a new friend for life as Blue was very attached to Lance. They weren't called 'Velcro Vizslas' for nothing.

Hunk the owner of the coffee/bakery Lance sat in merely gave his friend a sympathetic smile before bending down and sneakily giving Blue another small dog biscuit, a treat she happily accepted.

"Well, he's a new customer, plus with the way he looks and his clothing he seems like he'd have a busy job. He probably can't come in every morning like you do." Hunk pointed out as Lance deflated.

"I guess. I mean, when he showed up that one time, and we started talking, he started coming in every day, the same time I do since! I figured he knew we had a connection but I guess not." Lance sighed, his head falling into the palm of his hand as he bent over low enough for Blue to reach up and lick his face, sensing her owner wasn't happy.

Before Hunk could offer some kind of treat to cheer his friend up, he spotted movement outside and felt a smile creep onto his face as he recognized the person walking in.

"Maybe it's not too late after all, here he comes now." Hunk pointed as Lance shot up, turning towards the door as Shiro walked in, looking flawless as ever and pulling the shades off his face as he glanced around the little cafe place, Lance's heart fluttering thinking he had to be looking for him.

As their eyes met, Lance felt a spark light inside him, his heart beating faster as Shiro smiled at him from afar. Hard to believe a man like Shiro would even so much as glance at someone like Lance, who looked like he should be taking kids temperatures, given his scrubs with dog prints on them were the least flattering clothing items he owned. Yet somehow, Shiro liked them!

Before he could so much as offer Shiro a greeting however, Blue as always, hopped up from her sprawled position on the floor, eager to always meet a new potential friend. As she spotted the familiar form of Shiro however, she let out an ear-splitting howl, starting other cafe goers as well as ignoring her owner's outcry of "Blue!" before launching herself towards the finely dressed man and proceeding to sniff and drool all over his pants and shoes, his very expensive shoes much to Lance's horror.

"Oh no Blue! Don't do that, I'm so sorry Shiro!" Lance fretted, tightening the leash he had on Blue, tugging her away from Shiro who only seemed dazed by all the commotion. He wasn't sure what kind of job Shiro had, but he could tell by the Rolex on his wrist and the Lexus parked outside, that this man made serious bank. He was also super kind and devilishly handsome, he also was a huge dog lover apparently, it was like a fairytale.

Shiro merely smiled, bending down to give Blue more pats on the head, her tail thumping loudly as it smacked into Lance's legs. "It's alright Lance, I have one of my own at home, I know how unruly they can get when they're excited. I don't mind, I swear." He stated simply, smiling down at Blue as she flopped over, her paws in the air, begging for more attention as Lance huffed, pouting down at his spoiled dog.

"Still, I trained her better than to act like that in public. She's just very affectionate with everyone she meets." Lance explained, chuckling as he scratched her ear, her eager kisses causing him to squeal in laughter, a happy flush to his cheeks that had Shiro blushing from the sight.

"Well, she probably picked it up from her owner, from what I can tell he seems very friendly and kind and they do say pets tend to resemble their owners a bit." Shiro admitted, his lips curling into a smile as Lance blushed from the complement. "S-so they do." Lance spoke, bending his head to hide his flaming cheeks. Shiro softly smiled at him until he realized what time it was, glancing down at his watch and realizing he would be late for work, again.

"Darn it, I gotta run. Hunk, do you have-" Hunk quickly held up two coffees, one black and the other with light cream. Shiro gladly took the one with cream, giving Hunk an appreciative smile before taking a sip.

"That's good stuff. Thank you Hunk, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day, Lance." He waved, backing out of the door and rushing to his car, leaving a dreamy eyed Lance behind who was still waving despite the other having left already.

"Good bye...Oh isn't he just wonderful!" Lance sighed, reaching over to grab his coffee, Hunk having to push it forward a bit as Lance kept grasping at air, not paying attention.

"Sure, by the way buddy, didn't you have to be at work like five minutes ago?" Hunk asked carefully, causing his friend to spew coffee out of shock before glancing at the time panicky.

"Holy smokes, you're right! I gotta go Hunk, thanks for the amazing coffee, same time same place!" Lance called, taking Blue's leash in his hand, the vizsla jumping up, excitement coursing through her veins as she and Lance hurried out the door, sprinting down the sidewalk. Blue eagerly ran, practically dragging Lance down the street unaware she would be going back to the vet's today, getting her checkup.

'The less she knew, the better,' Lance thought, chugging his coffee, uncaring of his mouth burning as he hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble with his boss. Being late and getting in trouble would be worth it though, it's not everyday you meet someone as amazing as Shiro, and Lance certainly planned on seeing more of the mysterious dog lover, whether it was their early morning coffee routine, or perhaps, hopefully, a date in the near future.


	2. The One Where Shiro's Kink is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a FRIENDs episode, Lance is enjoying a peaceful night with his boyfriend Shiro but wonders what type of things Shiro is into(sex wise). After some teasing and prompting, Shiro reveals a fun fantasy idea for Lance to try out, and boy does he deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, this is based off a scene in the Friends Episode, The One With the Princess Leia Fantasy where Ross and Rachel explore Ross's sex fantasy and Rachel dresses up as Leia, I generally don't like friends all that much (its homophobic, transphobic, sexist and fatphobic imo) but sometimes there are some moments that make great shance moments. So here's one of them. 
> 
> Also just a reminder, this is about as far as I will go with the sex stuff, there is some kissing and touching, but no penetration or anything like that, so if you were hoping for that, I'm sorry but I can't write that stuff quite well yet, so you'll just have to rely on your imagination for that content.

Lance put his magazine down, a thought from their conversation with their friends earlier had been floating around in his head and no amount of makeup and skincare ads were going to distract him enough until his lingering question had been answered. He turned towards Shiro, watching admiringly as the other was pored over some paperwork from his job, reading glasses on and looking comfortable in his sweatpants and tank top that proudly showed off his relaxed muscles. 

He may have stared a little too hard at those, all thoughts of his lingering question starting to disappear when Shiro sighed and turned towards his boyfriend amused, his work discarded. "Is something on your mind?"

Lance blinked, now knowing he had been caught, he purposefully held up one finger to indicate for Shiro to wait a second before clearing his throat, his boyfriend's gentle smile now amused at Lance's obvious thirst.

"I was just thinking about our conversation earlier. The one we had with the others?" At Shiro's knowing nod, Lance hesitated, feeling bashful all of a sudden as his question came tumbling out of his mouth, "W-well I was wondering whether you thought about any of t-that stuff? Like, what's your favorite thing to do in bed?" Lance asked blushing, having never asked that before in his life. Sure, he had sexual encounters before finding out Shiro's crush on him and ultimately pursued Shiro to where they were now happily dating, but he'd never thought about doing anything other than missionary with the man, since usually that was enough to get Lance off these days. Shiro seemed to be the same way and now after that conversation with their friends, Lance can't help but to wonder if Shiro had any kinks up his sleeve because Lance had _dozens_.

Shiro cleared his throat, prompting Lance to look up and revel in the blush now forming on Shiro's face.

"Uh C-can't say that I have thought about any of that." Shiro admitted which caused Lance to blink in shock.

"Really? None? Not even a little role-play fantasy?" Lance squinted suspicious which caused Shiro to flush even more.

"Mm... Nope, none whatsoever." Shiro nodded and tried returning to his paperwork but Lance easily slid his hand over Shiro's, slowly taking the papers out of Shiro's hands and tossing them over the side of the bed much to Shiro's displeasure.

"Shiro, I'm asking because if you did have any...fantasies... I'm willing to do them with you." Lance pointed out which caused Shiro to pause in place, thinking.

"A-anything?" He asked in disbelief to which Lance shrugged.

"Yeah I'm pretty open to anything... Except knifeplay! That's something I can't get into, unless you're Keith Mullethead McKnife, ugh!" Shiro chuckled, taking Lance's hand in his as Lance tried to shake off the gross chills he got from his own comment.

"Well, if you're willing to try something to spice up our sex life, I don't mind either." Shiro stated, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance's temple that had the smaller man blushing before wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders, pulling him closer to hide his flaming face against his boyfriend's neck. "You're such a sap." Lance muttered as Shiro continued,

"I'm not really sure about fantasies? I've never thought about things like that," to which Lance scoffed.

"Oh come on, not even something like, I don't know, me dressed in a maid uniform?" Lance asked, pecking kisses along Shiro's jaw before taking the plunge and diving in on his mouth, Shiro moaning in pleasure as he deepened the kiss, his metal fingers raking through Lance's hair.

"Not sure why you'd want to put that on, but I won't stop you if that means I get to see your cute legs." Shiro teased as Lance pulled away pouting. "You mean my sexy legs! And yeah that's what I mean, we can do a whole skit, make it sexy, add some foreplay into it then fuck each other's brain out. Doesn't that sound romantic?" He asked as Shiro rose a skeptic brow.

"Yes, when you put it like that, how can it not sound romantic? But sure, I'll play along, what scene should we do?" He asked laying back as Lance rolled on top of him, not stopping in his quest to deliver more kisses to his boyfriend's face, the sexy talk was starting to turn him on.

"Nope, we're going to focus on you this time honey! So lay it on me! What gets you going from time to time?" Lance asked, feeling himself get hyped up. He was so ready to do this!

Shiro thought for a minute, seemingly thinking it through for a long time which left Lance feeling a little impatient, just what had this man so deep in thought, its a simple question! It was when Shiro turned bright red, glancing away from Lance completely he knew they had a winner.

"Oh? What's got you hot and bothered?" Lance asked, kissing just under his bottom lip as Shiro glanced down, still not looking at Lance.

"Um, you know how in Star Wars there was that scene with Princess Leia? When she was a slave and had to wear that bikini?" Shiro stated which had Lance pausing his kissing.

"Yeah?" He asked warily, unsure what Shiro was suggesting. He knew Shiro was gay so why was he bringing up Slave Leia and her infamous bikini?

"Well, there was a time or two back in my youth where I would picture Han Solo or Luke Skywalker in that bikini instead." Shiro admitted which had Lance disregarding his earlier thoughts.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to see you in that outfit is what I'm suggesting." Shiro stated simply, finally looking up into Lance's eyes with a bashful look on his face that had Lance's heart melting.

"Oh Shiro, of course! I'll happily role-play that with you! Just give me a few days to prepare!" Lance kissed the other man, giving him a simple peck before rolling over back onto his side of the bed and tugging the covers up to his chin, face peaceful and relaxed, meaning he was ready for actual bedtime. Shiro watched with a confused look, wondering what had just transpired, a bit dissapointed they wouldn't be doing anything tonight, now that he had those indecent thoughts of his boyfriend to taunt him all night.

"Uh okay then." 'And that concludes that,' Shiro thought, leaning over and turning the lamp off, plunging them into darkness.

*******

"Shiro?" Lance's voice called from the bathroom as Shiro sat in bed, in his sweatpants and tank top once more as he read a book. "Mmhm?" 

"Are you busy right now?" With that Shiro looked up, wondering if Lance needed his assistance with something, shrugging the covers off about to get up when the bathroom door busted open, the bathroom light filtering in the barely lit bedroom.

"Because I need some help Obi-Wan Kenobi, You're my only ho." Lance strutted out the bathroom door, barefoot and in a bathrobe, but before Shiro could question what Lance was doing, Lance whisked the robe off, all while humming a bad rendition of the Star Wars theme.

Shiro gaped as he checked out his boyfriend in the bikini Princess Leia had worn in the movie, the gold intricate bra curled nicely around his pecs, matching with gold waistband that had the cloth draped in front to hide his privates. Lance added the gold jewelry to the look as well, complete with what looked like a wig that was Leia's iconic style with the buns. Lance stood before Shiro proudly, knowing his boyfriend's blushing face was because of him.

"Alright my handsome Jedi, whip out that lightsaber of yours and lets save the galaxy." Lance purred, crawling onto the bed on top of Shiro who hid his flushing face in his hands, the tent in his sweatpants completely noticeable.

"Aww, honey, c'mon you can look! This is all for you anyways! Do you want to tie me up for effect? I'm kinda into that." Lance stated taking Shiro's hands so he had to look upon Lance in his outfit.

"Lance as much as I appreciate your sexual innuendos, you look very adorable." Shiro stated admiring the whole outfit once he showed his face, which had Lance pausing confused.

"Cute? It's supposed to be sexy, not cute!" Lance pouted. Sitting back on his haunches unsure what else to do, Lance felt like all his effort went out the window, like he did after that really bad date one time. Shiro frowned, feeling bad ruining the mood a little so he decided to offer an olive branch, given all the effort Lance put in to this, he should do something too.

"Well, good thing I find you both cute and sexy right now." Shiro stated catching Lance off guard which was enough time for Shiro to get up, diving towards Lance and picking him up in a bridal carry, manhandling him just a bit before tossing him back on the bed, knocking the wind from Lance's lungs who laid spread eagled, wig skewed, flushed from head to toe as he gazed at the hungry look his boyfriend was giving him. "Oh..." Well being manhandled was a new thing apparently, as Lance felt his own member growing stiff under the thin cloth attached to his glorified thong.

"You'll be moaning that all night baby." Shiro stated, easing himself on top of Lance, holding himself up inches away from the other's face with his impressive muscles before leaning down and peppering Lance's jaw with kisses, trailing them down his collarbone until he met plastic bikini.

"You look gorgeous like this babe." Shiro whispered, hands wandering as they wrapped around Lance's wrists, pressing them against the sheets as he rocked his body against Lance's front, Lance gasping at the contact.

"So I guess, Princess Leia in the bikini fantasy worked? Maybe we can do the naughty maid bit next Thursday?" Lance asked moaning loud as Shiro's hands wandered underneath the cloth.

"More like seeing you in this outfit worked. Anyway I get to make love to you is my favorite, so long as its you." Shiro kissed him for emphasis that had had Lance further melting into the sheets, his body like putty in Shiro's hands. Tonight had been about pleasuring his boyfriend, exploring a new kink together, and while Lance can say they certainly succeeded, his love for Shiro grew even more.

And he couldn't wait to continue this journey forward and be able to express his love for Shiro some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad, if it was, that's five minutes of your life you're never gonna get back.


	3. Set Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is the Captain of The Black Lion, a privateer working for the kingdom of Altea, arresting/taking out murderous pirates on the high seas. He meets a strange half man, half fish named Lance after almost drowning one night during a rough storm, the two have been together ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, how dare I write another shance mermaid fic when I haven't even finished my shance mermay series...I know I know, I'm just terrible.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if I fucked up the correct sailing terms, I briefly looked this stuff up and tried to understand it as best as I could, so this is what I came up with.

"Sir! The wind is picking up port-side!"

"Aye! Set sail and head to weather right away men!" Shiro ordered, keeping a steady grip on the wheel, standing with pride at the helm as he watched his crew rush about like a well-oiled machine. There were many shouts and rapid footsteps as the sailors got to work, pulling lines, shifting boards about, generally running around, yelling and swearing at one another.

It was paradise.

To Shiro there was nothing like sailing on the open waters, visiting new lands, and sailing his own ship, The Black Lion, his own privatized ship employed by his close friend Queen Allura of Altea.

Of course, there was also another reason why he liked being out on the ocean so much.

"Captain! Starboard-side towards the bow! I see em'!"

"Lower the net! Bring them onboard!" With the sound of confirmations, Shiro stepped away from the helm, letting his second in command, Keith, take over before making his way towards the bow. He watched and waited patiently as his men heaved a huge fishing net from over the rails, his anticipation growing until sure enough, in the middle of the freshly squirming catch, he saw bright blue sparkling scales, much too large to belong to a fish.

"Alright, easy does it," Shiro stated as his men gently lowered the net onto the deck, the net hitting the boards with a dull thud and the net opening as the fish inside wiggled about trying to escape. Shiro waited, hands clasped behind his back as finally, a dark head of hair appeared, followed by bright blue eyes peering warily above the pile of fish before settling on Shiro's amused form. Instantly recognizing him as a familiar grin spread across his face.

"Shiro! You scared me! I thought I had actually been captured this time!" Lance huffed, sitting upright, knocking the fish away from him with an annoyed huff, his shiny tail appearing and almost blinding everyone nearby. Shiro merely smiled at the pouty mermaid before him before chuckling and stepping close, dropping to one knee and gently pressing a kiss to the other's cheek, not minding the fishy taste or smell, having grown used to it all these months.

"And you shouldn't be swimming so close to boats either. It's very dangerous Lance." Shiro scolded softly, a worried frown overtaking his features as the thought of Lance being taken by pirates flooded his brain while Lance had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"I know... But I got lonely! I wanted to see you again, you've been gone for so long!" Lance complained, flopping forward into Shiro's arms who quickly caught him before he could hit his head on the deck. Shiro raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"But I've only been gone for one day?" He stated. He had set sail yesterday morning from a port in Cuba, where he had to say goodbye to his lover Lance once again to go on a mission for the Queen to take out a band of pirates who were robbing government owned ships. Normally pirates stealing government owned property wouldn't be considered such a big deal, but given these ships were filled with supplies to aid neighboring countries experiencing famine, the Queen had sent out all her best privateers to capture and dismantle these pirates, known as The Galra.

"Exactly! It's been too long since I saw your beautiful smile! I needed another reminder, I've forgotten what it looks like!" Lance bemoaned, hamming it up just a bit to embarrass Shiro in front of his men, which seemed to be working as Shiro's various men winked and nudged each other. Some even wolf whistled, Shiro growing red in the face instantly and Lance smirked, knowing it wasn't from sun exposure.

"I see... How about I help you to my private quarters, and I'll join you in just a bit." Shiro promised, scooping up Lance in a bridal carry, letting his long blue tail flop over his arm, the tip of his fins dragging on the deck as he headed towards the direction of his quarters, Lance happily recounting all the different fish he spotted on his journey as he tracked down Shiro's ship. The sailors continued on with their chores, the excitement of fishing out the Captain's mermaid now gone as they set to work, keeping the ship sailing smoothly. Lighthearted giggles could be heard from the Captain's quarters, followed by the sounds of kissing.

He had promised to come back and continue with running the ship but it would seem their captain would be preoccupied for quite some time. The crew didn't mind however, as they've never seen their captain happier, than when the strange merman came to visit him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy I can write something as short as this. Normally a small oneshot from me will wind up being like 12k words and me scratching my head wondering, 'How did this happen?'


	4. Two Stars Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the shance valentines exchange earlier this year and while I posted the story on my tumblr account I never posted this one on ao3 and decided I would do so here for your enjoyment purposes and such... This was a story based on the prompts as requested by tumblruser: noiryn who had some great prompt choices and I had the choice to use only one but I decided to do them ALLL CUZ I HAVE NO CONTROL OF MY LIFE AHAHAHA but yeah it came out cute if you ask me. 
> 
> Here's the prompts:   
Shiro lifting lance! More specifically, benchpressing  
Nose kisses!   
Soft shiro looking at lance  
Knight/prince au is my jam  
Them geeking over space together

"Okay, one..two..three!" Shiro hefted his giggling boyfriend using only his arms, over his head, slowly bringing him back down towards his chest. Shiro smiled as his squirming boyfriend twisted around to peck him with a soft kiss, nose just barely brushing with his, pausing to rub just a little bit against his own before Lance resumed the position Shiro put him in, waiting as he continued to benchpress him. Lance kept as still as possible, not wanting to disrupt his secret boyfriend's concentration, although his face was absolutely flaming from how turned on he was.

For two minutes, Lance was hefted up and down by his secret boyfriend, heart hammering every time he was dipped low, wondering if Shiro might get injured, the strong bodyguard kept hold and hardly wavered in his strength. When Lance mentioned secret boyfriend, it was because as a prince, he typically couldn't court or be courted by someone of Shiro's status, despite it being higher than many. His position as head knight and Lance's personal bodyguard is what brought them close, in terms of speaking and being around each other. However, it was their mutual love for space that bonded them together. Lance had always wanted to travel through space since he was little, but as a prince he couldn't leave his duties and people behind while Shiro had explored a good number of the galaxy between their respective planets. There was nothing amazing enough to compare to those warm summer evenings spent talking on the balcony about the stars, their constellations and comparing them to the ones on Earth. Shiro would tell Lance of the times he dressed up as a spaceman for so many years repeatedly for a tradition called 'Howl'oh'ween' on his planet while Lance had been obsessed with anything to do with stars, including collecting little sticky glowing stars that he attached to everything despite his parent's disapproval. Lance could recall how Shiro had casually asked him out(in secret of course), he had somehow followed Lance up to his favorite spot on the roof of one of the smaller towers of the castle. The two of them were casually sitting next to each other, admiring the clear night sky with its indigo void and millions of shimmering stars above them. After they had reached a lull in their conversation, Shiro had hesitantly leaned towards Lance, a soft look upon his face that also held another emotion, something close to uncertainty.

"Lance I have something to ask you, but I'm not sure how to go about it." Shiro started with Lance giving him an inquiring look.

"You can tell me anything." Lance had said earnestly. So what if he was a prince trying to impress a knight, this was the Takashi Shirogane, a legendary hero, a man of many talents with charm and wit to spare. He was someone Lance had a crush on for a long time and now he was alone, with Lance!

"Well, I've been spending alot of time with this person lately. At first, it was just work related reasons but then after getting to know him I've started enjoying his company and soon I realized that I've fallen for this person... And I think he likes me too." Shiro glanced at him, eyes imploring as Lance blinked, feeling like his heart was being torn in two.

"O-oh! That's..cool. Who is the lucky guy then?" Lance asked unsure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"I'll tell you, but first I wanted your advice on how to confess to him. I figured you'd be the wisest person to ask given your 'reputation' and your self professed flirting skills in the love department." Shiro teased as Lance playfully smacked his shoulder.

"You know as well as I do, there is no reputation! I scare off every interested suitor as soon as they meet me..which has nothing to do with my flirting! My flirting is the best I'll have you know!" He ranted, mouth just moving before he could think but thankfully Shiro seemed to like it, smiling amiably and not aware of Lance's inner turmoil.

"I do know but still, I know your heart is in the right place and that's what counts. Which is why I'm asking you for any tips for someone who can't flirt to save his life?" Shiro smiled innocently as Lance turned his head, hoping the night was hiding his blush well. Damn Takashi and his beautiful face...

"Uh well, I guess just be upfront and honest? I joke around alot, but if someone were to confess to me their feelings and be sincere in every word they say, that would be the best and most swooniest way to get me to fall for them, regarding if I like them to begin with. Of course, not everyone is the same... Uh Shiro?" Lance sat there stunned by the intense look Shiro held on his face.

"Lance, for the past few months I have fallen in love with you, every second of every day. I'm always captivated by your positivity, your charisma for how you approach things, and your love for everyone. I always felt there was something between us, and I was hoping that maybe you would consider going out with me?" Shiro wondered, feeling like he was sweating bullets but on the outside he looked cool and collected as always. Lance however was flipping his shit, internally and externally but for the wrong reason.

"Yes! Shiro, that's exactly how you do it! Tell your mysterious crush that and you're golden!" Lance cheered incredibly impressed by Shiro's acting. Shiro just stared blankly, unsure where he went wrong before he opened his mouth, to try again.

"No Lance I was,"

"Seriously! The raw emotion! The passion behind every word you said! Ugh! This crush of yours is extremely lucky! They better say yes or I'll kick their butt!" Lance stated but inside he was screaming, wishing it were him.

"Then you would be kicking your own butt." Shiro pointed out bluntly. Lance merely blinked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lance, you're the lucky recipient. You're my crush. That speech I made was for you. I was confessing to you." Shiro explained chuckling a bit as Lance's eyes widened, and he seemed to freeze in place as if finally processing all of it.

"Wait, really?" Lance flushed with a new wave of excitement rushing through his body. Shiro nodded, ducking his head shyly as Lance stared at him in shock and awe.

"You..I..yes. I'm in love with you too. Have been for a while actually." Lance laughed, wiping a small tear of happiness away as Shiro lit up.

"R-really? I'm glad." He beamed, slowly but surely, he eased Lance's hand into his own, squeezing it just a tad for reassurance with Lance squeezing back in response. The two gazed at each other, the stars reflecting the love and affection they had for each other. And they continued to sit there, talking about the constellations and Shiro's many past trips to the galaxy, never breaking their hands apart as the evening wore on. 

The memory faded away as Lance came back to the present, feeling himself being gently eased down. Shiro released a long breath, placing his boyfriend down in his lap before sitting up and grabbing a small hand towel to wipe his face. "Did you enjoy yourself your highness?" he asked a teasing lilt to his tone with Lance sticking his tongue out and poking the other in the cheek.

"Yes, except for the part where you stopped. I know you can easily do twenty more reps. What gives?" Lance pouted. Yes, he was being a little bratty but this was his favorite part of the day! What used to be just simply watching his favorite knight do morning exercises has now become an enjoyable activity they can do together, even if all Lance did was ogle his boyfriend's abs and occasionally act as a weight. Shiro chuckled at his expression before placing a hand around the other's waist and inching him closer to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm ready to move on to some push-ups and I know you get excited when I do those so..." Shiro trailed off watching the blush form on his beloved's cheeks before Lance ducked embarrassed and also turned on.

"Oh okay, where do you want me, underneath or?" Lance trailed off distracted, thinking about the last time he helped Shiro with push-ups, all he had to do was simply lie underneath Shiro as the other came down and give him a simple kiss for motivation. And also to encourage him not to face-plant on top of Lance and crush him. Not that he wasn't into that.

"Actually I was thinking you could sit on my back, kinda like what we just did with the bench pressing, you'd be acting as a weight." Shiro explained, getting up snd stretching just a bit before getting on the ground in push-up position while Lance stood off to the side, foot tapping offensively.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" He accused, arms crossed and pouty expression increased tenfold as Shiro turned to face him with a bemused expression.

"Not at all, despite all those sugary pastries you eat, you're very light." Shiro lightly teased making Lance blush furiously having his eating habits called out like that.  
"Only because you sneak me them all the time, my diet is all screwed up thanks to you! Whatever, just get on the ground!" He haughtily ordered using his 'prince voice' with Shiro chuckling, "Yes sir." Shiro eased himself into a push-up position, waiting as Lance carefully climbed on, laying himself across Shiro's back and amusingly his butt. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders as instructed and waited as Shiro began his next exercise. Lance gasped as the man underneath him practically flew down as if they were falling to the floor but then paused just before touching the stone and just as fast Shiro eased them back up to their starting position.

"Holy crow..." Lance breathed, face flushing as Shiro continued to do his push-ups, no longer focusing on his boyfriend knowing his mind will take a different turn if he thought about the prince laying on his back, face flushed and eyes slitted with desire and sleepiness from waking up early to help Shiro.

"You still with me, your highness?" Shiro asked turning his neck just a bit to see his boyfriend as Lance took the opportunity to lean forward and press a lingering kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I am and always will be." He stated, pressing his face against Shiro's neck, arms tightening their hold around Shiro's chest as the knight paused, looking back at his boyfriend with a soft look, smile small but easily noticeable as he replied,

"And I'll always be with you my prince, my star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this filler content, its not a filler for you guys but for me I've had this on my laptop and just forgot to post it to my ao3,


	5. So..like Twilight? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is an overworked nurse tired after a long shift when he runs into a strange man, hoarding blood in his briefcase and the ability to lift men twice his size. What's even weirder to Lance is why he's so interested in this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say classic vampire shance au? Ehh?? Noone? Well too bad, I came to this potluck with my vamp shance and I'm slapping it next to that potato salad Carol! 
> 
> This work was inspired by some fanart by MultiEleonora96 of classic vampire Shiro (their twitter is here for more info: https://twitter.com/MultiEleonora96/status/1150814416646168579 )and my mind just knew, I needed to write something involving shance, cuz vampire Shiro is sexy af. And all these PTA members at the potluck can deal with it! Eat shit Sharon, fuck you and your deviled eggs.
> 
> Anyways back to our regularly scheduled content...

Lance sighed from exhaustion, rubbing his sore neck as he grabbed his keys and wallet from his locker. They had more patients than usual for a Wednesday, in fact, most of them came in for blood transfusions, as they were bit by something. It appeared to be some sort of weird snake bite, either that or there were vampires running loose in the city. Lance turned on his phone, the digital clock reading three a.m. and groaned at the prospect of having to ride the metro this late. The busses didn't run this late during the weekdays, there were probably all sorts of creepy people up right now. Last time he rode the train at this hour, some weirdo offered him chewed up bubblegum then leaned in like he was expecting a kiss.

If that wasn't bad enough there were all sorts of shady characters out on the streets at this hour as well. He and Hunk didn't live in the ritziest part of the city per se, but it wasn't the worst part of the city either. Lance tugged his sweater on, prepared for a cold night hoping he wouldn't get mugged but little did he know, he'd encounter a whole new world different from his.

He was careful to slip out unnoticed by any doctors or other nurses running about. It wasn't like he didn't like his job exactly, but sometimes if you weren't careful, you'd wind up working overtime especially if they needed help. Lance had accidentally almost worked sixteen hours, it wasn't until he passed out on the floor from physical exhaustion, his CNO yelling at him to get his ass into bed that he realized what he'd done. He got one hell of a paycheck though.

Humming to himself to help stay awake, Lance slipped down one of the few barren corridors at this late hour, heading towards the exit sign when a figure came sprinting from around the corner slamming into Lance what felt like he ran into a brick wall. Bouncing off the man, Lance fell to the ground in a heap, stunned and a little frustrated at this point. It was late and he was tired after his shift, he simply wanted to go home, maybe snuggle with his cat, Blue and pretend today never existed. As he glanced up, ready to yell at the person, he paused. His eyes raking over the tall, well-dressed figure silently, taking in the perfectly tailored suit, two toned undercut, and the noticeably broad shoulders that flowed into such a fit waist. Lance felt like he was practically drooling as the man lowered his hand, the metal shining under fluorescent lighting, to help him up.

"I apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going. I hope you're not hurt." The man eased Lance up with barely a sweat or a grunt, Lance shivered a little from the sheer muscle power he felt from that pull. He merely nodded feeling tongue tied as his eyes met stormy grey irises, feeling the rest of the world dissolve as he could only focus on the man before him.

"Uh I'm okay, kinda used to it, as a nurse you have to expect the unexpected." Lance chuckled, before glancing away, his cheeks flaming. 'Why did I say that?' He asked himself mortified. The man chuckled, an amused little smile on his face, as if he knew a secret Lance didn't.

"Is that so? I can imagine you get all sorts of strange cases coming in especially if you're working this late." The man stated with Lance audibly groaning as he thought back to one of his patients earlier before he clocked out. That was the fifth time he had to remove a buttplug this past week. "You have no idea! So what about you? What brings you here to this fine establishment?" Lance wondered, hoping he didn't come across as too nosey but the man turned away, not meeting his gaze as he glanced about the hospital decor.

"I'm visiting an employee. Brought them flowers to cheer them up." He explained as Lance arched an eyebrow at his nervous behavior before his head pointedly darted down to look at the briefcase the man was holding.

"Did you bring your employee some work too?" He asked, wondering who the heck sent paperwork for their employee to fill out when they're sick? Especially at three in the morning Shiro seemed even more nervous, tucking the briefcase behind him as if that would make it disappear from Lance's sight.

"Uh no, this is mine. I have to go, it was a pleasure meeting you. Have a good night." He tried to briskly walk away but as Lance turned, his knee hit the side of the case, the clasp coming undone and the contents spilling out, dark red packets hitting the floor as both men froze. Lance bent down slowly, disbelief on his features as he double checked that these were blood packets, from various donors they used for blood transfusions. Why would this man have them in his briefcase? "Uhh what?" Lance paused, unsure what to ask but the man didn't wait to hear his question, instead grabbing a nearby folded sheet and tossing it over Lance, who cried out, struggling to pull the sheet off him as it tangled around his long limbs.

Jerking the sheet off, Lance glanced around seeing the guy had disappeared before turning and seeing the man duck around the corner towards the exit doors.

"Hey!" Leaving behind the briefcase and the blood packets, Lance took off, speeding as fast as he can after the other, wanting to know why he had those blood packets, and what was he going to do with them? The man certainly wasn't a doctor, Lance knew every single doctor that worked the late hour shift, unless this guy was a newbie who transferred, but it wouldn't make sense as to why he had all that blood in his briefcase. Lance rounded another corner, spotting him disappearing out of sight, a trail of hazy mist all that was left behind as Lance forced himself to continue, the aches and pain in his feet crying out for mercy. Lance burst through the exit doors, the cool night air chilling his face and hands and fanning away some fo the heat he'd begun feeling from the little chase. He gazed around briskly, not seeing any sight of the man he'd been chasing, a noticeable slump to his posture at the realization.

"Damn, almost had him" Lance lied, still huffing as he bent over his knees, trying to catch his breath. Despite the fact he's practically on his feet all day, Lance still wasn't quite in shape. He blamed Hunk for all his home cooked meals and Pidge suggesting they never do any physical activities to occupy their time. He would need to join a gym at some point. Struggling to stand up straight, Lance glanced back and forth around the streets surrounding the backdoor, wondering where the man had taken off. Why would he have so much blood in his briefcase? Should he report it? What if he was in the mob? Lance shivered, a cold gust of wind hitting him, as he clutched his sweater tightly in his grip while hoping he didn't just make himself a target for possibly chasing after a mafia boss. Looking around, Lance didn't see any sign of him anywhere, the mysterious man suddenly vanishing from sight like a ghost that had Lance sighing, feeling the days stress swell over him once more before starting on his chilly walk to the metro.

It was only a few blocks since he left he heard a strange hissing sound, coming from the back of an alleyway. Lance frowned, wondering if it was some street cat, guarding its territory. Curious, and a little helpless to the calls of a possible injured and hungry street cat, Lance carefully stepped into the alleyway, his hand diving into his bag for a small baggie of cat food he took with him, in case he encountered a situation such as this.

"Here kitty kitty, its okay, I got some food." He softly called, the hissing noise dying down as Lance opened the bag, kneeling down and waiting for the cat to come forward.

"Yea it smells good huh? Wanna bite?" He asked, hearing soft sounds of rustling in the dark before a low menacing laugh pierced the air, freezing Lance to his spot as it grew very cold all of a sudden.

"You bet I do." A gruff voice chimed in after the laugh died down. Bright, piercing yellow eyes gazed back at his own that brought forth a yelp as Lance jumped up ready to bolt, but a pale, gnarled hand shot forth, gripping him by the front of his scrub uniform and tossing him in the direction of a few trashcans. He grunted as he collided with garbage and metal, the cans knocking over from the force of the throw as Lance yelped when his head hit the brick wall behind them, his vision spotting for a few seconds as the man crept closer, mouth open and cackling as bright fangs glinted in the lows streetlight.

"I just finished dinner but you look like such a snack, I can't resist." His eyes raked over Lance's form appreciatively before closing them and taking a long inhale. "You even smell like one too." He added smirking at the obvious fright on Lance's face.

"What are you?" Lance asked shaking as the man came closer until he had Lance caged against the wall, pinning him where he was by that sharp unwavering gaze alone. "A vampire, and you're my next meal." He stated simply, mouth opening wide as his fangs glinted once more. Lance whimpered, his eyes shutting as he turned his face away when the other inched closer, saliva dripping off the edges of his teeth, trickling down from the tip and dripping over his victim.

"Stay still for me, it won't hurt as much." The man lied, pricking Lance's skin just a bit after he spoke but before he could clench down and bite on for a tasty little morsel, Lance felt the man being ripped away from him, cold night air greeting him once more as Lance opened his eyes, wondering if this was just a trick. He rubbed his neck, feeling the phantom prick the man had given him as he watched the man from the hospital move to stand in front of him, his stance protective and confidant.

"You're out of boundaries Galra." The man stated, his brow furrowed held such a ferocity to it, Lance felt himself cowering against the wall, hoping he wouldn't be the next recipient of such a nasty look. The Galra man merely hissed at the other, moving forward quickly, prepared to land a strike on the man before Lance...

Only to be knocked out of the way by the other, his metal arm vanishing like an illusion as a black, shimmery mist formed in its place, wrapping around the others throat, yanking him away from Lance's direction, before smashing his head against the brick several times, dark stains gushing from wounds and smearing on the building in front of them.

"You know this is a restriction zone, the citizens in this part of town are not up for grabs!" The man snarled, throwing the other like he weighed two pounds and not two or three hundred. Lance watched amazed as the man hit the wall like he were a fly being swatted, the man sinking down to the ground in defeat, dark stains covering his whole head as he passed out while the other man stepped away, turning to glance at his audience. Lance jolted, hoping he wasn't about to be the next victim of this man's surprising strength and wait how did he pull that arm trick off? As Lance inspected the shadow cloud mass, the mist shifted again, molding back into the metal arm Lance recognized. The man walked forward, a concerned frown on his face as he knelt down at eye level with Lance. 

"W-who even are you?" Lance demanded, his body still trembling from the harrowing experience that was. It all happened so fast, one minute some crazed man with bright yellow eyes and no irises was pinning him to the wall, leaning closer with fangs inching towards his neck only for hot business dude to come out of nowhere and throw the other like he was tossing a feather! And that man was easily twice the size of Mr. Hottie Businessman right here.

"I'm Shiro. I was hoping to lose you earlier but I couldn't just let you have your life taken away like that. Especially by those monsters, turning everyone and eating whoever upon sight." Shiro growled unaware of the small flinch Lance did at the sound.

"So was it true, what he said about being a vampire? Is that what you are too?" Lance asked fearfully. Maybe he shouldn't have bad mouthed those creepy people earlier, he'd gladly handle touchy creepy people over becoming a snack to vampires any day. 

Shiro sighed, getting up from his kneeling position, glancing around as if there were cameras set up before turning back to Lance, who still sitting on the dirty ground. His scrubs were definetly nasty and would have to be thrown away judging by the garbage stench it would take multiple wash loads to get rid of, a fact Lance wasn't too happy about. Before he could consider his options of which household product he had could get the stench out, a familiar metallic hand breached his line of sight, forcing Lance to gaze at the hand before following the trail up to its owner.

"Come with me." Shiro demanded, although it was so softly spoken, Lance almost mistook it for a plea. "What?" He blinked, thinking maybe his hearing had been damaged from the scuffle.

"Come with me, please. It's not safe here and I'm not strong enough to fight more of these guys right now, it's safer if you come with me, I'll explain everything." He promised as he helped Lance up, leading them both out of the alleyway and to the street, where a shiny, black Bentley was parked. Lance felt himself drifting, partly wondering if that was whatever Shiro had done earlier, his soft spoken words caressing his mind, or if he was simply passing out from exhaustion of his shift and everything that just happened. As Lance felt himself being lowered into the seat, he shot up really fast, nearly knocking into Shiro's chin as he shook his head, fully panicked.

"Wait a minute, I can't go with you, what if you eat me? This could all just be some ploy to drink my tasty blood!" Lance pushed on Shiro's arms who had caged him in so the only way to go, was inside the backseat of the Bentley.

"What? I don't need your blood right now, I'm helping you so that other Galra don't take your blood, which they will do if we don't get out of here right this very second!" Shiro ordered, his eyes turned the faintest bit of yellow and Lance stopped resisting immediately, all sounds from the city fading away as he slowly lowered into the seat once more, his legs sliding in easily afterwards and a gentle arm followed by a broad shoulder and firm chest leaned over him to buckle him in.

"It'll just be a talk, I promise," Were the last words Lance comprehended before everything blacked out.

_ To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to follow soon..as well as the other part 2 to the other aus. I might post some omega psychic lance au for these oneshots, because i have so many ideas for scenes to write, but they don't fit the story line and i dont know where to put them, so they might go here, my shance sotrage unit essentially.


	6. Need A Ride?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Summary. Lance is a diligent college student but is late to his 9 am lecture one day. Thankfully his cop boyfriend Shiro helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for all the positive responses! I'm glad to keep giving and putting something out for the shance fandom. I've always loved writing for this ship, they have such a great dynamic together its easy to put them in almost any au.

Lance huffed, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he recognized the back of the city bus far off in the distance. Some part of him had the desperate urge to run after it, like Toby Maguire's Spiderman did in the first film, but as long as his legs were and his past mediocre skills on his high school track team were not enough motivation to see it through.

So he would do the sensible thing instead.

With a determined gaze ahead, Lance prepared for the long walk to the university, he'd probably miss the first thirty minutes of his nine a.m. lecture but thankfully Professor Coran was very understanding, and he also loved Lance a great deal, more than any other of his advises. A fact, he specifically told Lance who happily bragged about it to everyone, even if they heard it three times already.

Lance opened his phone checking the time real quick, estimating when he'd get there and prepared to shoot Coran a message of his situation when he got a message from his boyfriend, Shiro instead.

'_So bored, I've only pulled over three people today for speeding, one man gave me attitude while both women tried to hit on me. Morning duty is the worst._ 😒'

Lance smiled at the frowny face, it took forever to get Shiro to loosen up with his texts like that, and while he still had a long way to go, Lance secretly liked that Shiro was more relaxed and comfortable around him than others, especially after his accident that had left Shiro with permanent scarring, his right arm and hand gone, and PTSD. It worried him when the other had begun pushing others away, trapped in his own mentality that he wasn't good enough or strong enough to deal with his own internal problems, unaware he had shut down on the outside as well barely speaking to anyone, including Lance. Thankfully, after some encouragement from Lance he had sought out therapy, spent time working on his issues. He was far from cured of course but Shiro was doing better than before, had gotten out of that dark mentality which is what matters. At some point, he had begun hanging out with Lance more and more until finally asking the other man out which came as such a surprise to Lance. Sure he thought Shiro was very attractive and had the biggest crush on him since attending university and meeting the cop through a mutual friend, but he always thought Shiro was too good for him, wouldn't ever be interested in a guy like him but Shiro had immediately shut down that negative thought process;

"You were the only one to still keep talking to me, sure the others would still chat with me, ask me to come to events here and there, but it was you who asked how I truly was doing. Not only that, you're always the first person to check in with others, you have such a caring heart, a trait I noticed since the day I met you. I always saw you as a great friend and now I've started feeling something more towards you, and if given a chance, I'd like to explore that with you, if you'll have me." Shiro explained bashfully one day when they were hanging out at Shiro's old apartment, simply watching TV as Lance sat there stunned by the confession.

He will not admit how he cried right afterwards, nope.

Lance smiled to himself, replaying fond memories of their first date that backfired due to Shiro's job, the first time they kissed, and renting their first place together. He was so full of love that point, he decided to text him right away, so what if he was a bit more late, he was already late to begin with.

_'hey if you give me those ladies license plate numbers, I can talk to them for ya just gotta find my really big stick first _😉😙😘_'_

Lance grinned as he pressed send, tucking his phone away as he started down the street, a new pep in his step despite his unfortunate situation. As his phone buzzed, he whipped it out, making sure to pay attention to his surroundings as he read.

_'Lol, Lance no we talked about this. Besides I think Keith still has it after you almost broke Allura's apartment trying to hit that piñata. Also shouldn't you be in class by now? You usually don't text me at this time.'_ Lance rolled his eyes, nothing gets past his cop boyfriend.

_ 'I was aiming for keith!! they shouldn't make those pinatas so hard to hit anyways! and I'm running behind I missed my bus so now I have to walk to school  ಥ _ ಥ shiroooo halp!!!! _ 🥺😫😫_'_

With that being said, Lance tucked his phone away, sighing as he once again thought of the long walk and remembered he still hadn't messaged Coran about his tardiness. Whipping his phone back out, Lance sent Coran a quick message explaining the situation with Coran eagerly replying a second later, giving him the thumbs up and a promise to go over the gist of the lecture later with Lance after class. God he loved that man.

With everything sorted, Lance strolled down the street, noting to himself he should take walks more often given how beautiful the small city was in the beginning stages of autumn. As he paused at a crosswalk, admiring the growing orange and red leaves, he heard the sound of a car whirring to a stop before a siren sounded off causing Lance to jump, spinning around only to gape as he spotted a sheriff's car coming towards him.

'Oh god what did I do now?' Lance wondered, sweating slightly but as the car pulled closer, his nerves eased somewhat as the familiar car rolled to a stop right beside him, the tinted windows rolling down to reveal a happy, teasing expression.

"Need a ride?" Shiro leaned over, smiling just slightly as he took in his boyfriend's surprised face. Lance flushed glancing around, a little stunned to see his boyfriend since he was usually gone between the hours of six am to almost ten pm most days. It could get annoying some nights alone, but the nights he was greeted by strong arms wrapped around his middle when cooking followed by trailing kisses along the back of his neck were worth it.

"Shiro! You're here! Where did you come from?" Lance asked, opening the door and gladly sliding into the passenger seat. He was met with familiar technology inside, the seat not really designed for comfort, but he still relaxed in it, although that might have to do with the greeting kiss Shiro gave him.

"I figured you'd rather have a ride so you're not late to class. I also stopped at your favorite coffee place and got you your usual." Shiro stated, picking up a to go cup and handing it dutifully to Lance who was overwhelmed by how warm it still was and how caring his boyfriend is in general.

"Aww, thanks babe! You have no idea how much you've made my day already!" Lance thanked, a large adoring smile taking over his face as Shiro flushed just the slightest bit.

"Anything for you, now lets see how fast we can catch up to that bus." Shiro stated, starting up his police car as Lance buckled in.

"If you whip out that siren, you could have the whole street cleared immediately, and we'll probably beat the bus to the school." He suggested as Shiro frowned, unamused.

"No, we're not doing that Lance, no matter how many times you suggest it." Shiro sighed as Lance pouted.

"Aww, come on! Please? I'll be your boyfriend!" Lance offered, his lips twitching upwards in amusement as Shiro stopped, processing his words for a second before a snort escaped.

"Lance." He stated, trying and failing to be serious as Lance kept going, his offers turning more ridiculous by the second.

"If you don't whip out your bad cop mode, I will make siren noises with my mouth again! Do you really want to re-live that Shiro? Wasn't that one time in the bedroom enough?" Lance taunted, eyes shining with a mirthful glee that had Shiro narrowing his eyes in response.

"Fine. You play dirty, you know that?" He muttered before flicking his car lights on, the siren wailing as he pressed the gas. Lance whooped with delight as other cars slowed to pulled over and let them by.

"Well it's a good thing I have a cop boyfriend to keep me on the right path! Whoo!!" Lance cheered, feeling the adrenaline high unaware of his boyfriend's admiring smile in his direction.

Thankfully, Shiro was able to get him to school on time, with ten minutes to spare, so of course they made good use of that nine minutes by heavily making out in the car. The tinted windows giving them enough privacy to do whatever they pleased.


	7. Scruff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a small bit from my psychic omega Lance au that I decided to cut since it didn't fit with the story or plot. Just a domestic married shance scene with them in bed, some heavy petting and has a little a/b/o elements to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I have no internet so I'm uploading a few stories while i have access to internet at school. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Lance sighed blissfully as he basked in the late afternoon sun. The light beams gleamed past the billowing curtains he cursed a thousand times over as he struggled to hang them up.

But Modern Southern Magazine was right, the flowey fabric did make the room feel airier and brighter. 

But kissing your husband also had a tendency to make you feel that way as well. With one last peck, Lance pulled back, a lazy grin on his face while his fingers trailed over his husband's scruff. Normally, Shiro was pretty well groomed, liked to keep his face clean-shaven and his hair neat, a trait from his early army days apparently, but with the remodel having taken up most of their time, his hygiene other than bathing had been put on pause. 

"I love your scruff...You should grow it out into a beard!" Lance suggested as his husband giggled, whether it was Lance's excitement or the image of him with a full beard, he wasn't sure which was funnier. "Really now? Always thought you liked seeing my..what do you call it? Jawline so sharp, Michelangelo would sculpt it? Is that correct?" Shiro wondered as Lance merely leaned forward some more, despite he was on top of his husband (pressed chest to chest) barely listening, more distracted by his husband's cute thinking face, distractingly tracing a forehead wrinkle with his finger, encouraging his husband to direct his attention to him once again.

"Yes, I do! I do love your jawline babe, as much as I love marking it up with my loving, but I also love Scruffy Kashi' as well! You look so rugged and handsome, like you're about to take me out back behind a barn and fuck me for days! Like the Brawny paper towel dude!" Lance panted, feeling himself getting a little wetter, especially when Shiro's hands travelled down to his ass, gripping his cheeks a bit rougher.

"The Brawny paper towel guy? Is that why you always stare at him when we go grocery shopping?"

"Maybe.."

Shiro let out an ugly snort, his husband was so cute and admirably ridiculous sometimes. He would never tire of his odd mannerisms. A vow he had spoken and promised to never break.

But he never said anything about teasing though...

"Is 'Scruffy Kashi' more good-looking than the Brawny paper towel guy?" Shiro asked seriously although when Lance glanced up at him, he could see the twinkling mirth in his husband's eyes that told him his husband was jesting him once more.

"Never! Nothing beats Scruffy Kashi! Except OG Kashi! Otherwise, known as the man I met at that terrible, horrible place all those years ago!" Lance cried, hugging his husband close and kissing him all over, slightly tickling his husband in the process that had him giggling from the feeling.

"It's okay honey, you can say library, nothing bad is going to get you, not as long as I'm around." Shiro stated confidently, his grip tightening just a bit as Lance raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed.

"Don't mention that word while we're in bed ever again. Nothing gets me drier than the Sahara desert than mentioning the library." Lance sniffed, turning his head and pouting his lips just a tiny bit, waiting as Shiro made a pitying noise before taking his husband's chin and pulling him back to kiss him once more.

"I promise I won't mention, place-that-shall-not-be-named, in bed ever again." He said with Lance brightening once more, placing a thankful, delicate kiss on the corner of his husband's mouth.

"Thank you, I'm wet again, let the sexy times commence Scruffy Kashi!" Lance announced, pulling back to sit on his knees while yanking off the tank top he had been wearing as Shiro's eyes trailed over his husband's lean form, his usual sweet scent now becoming heavier, like the smell of florals, as another interest began stirring below his belt, his own scent becoming heavier and more dominating among the two. Lance crawled up along his husband's form, placing a delicate, barely there kiss on his husbands lip's before pulling back slightly with a teasing grin.

"Ready?" Lance asked, his voice practically a purr, his scent drifting around the room in a haze as Shiro leaned forward a bit, yanking his own shirt off, that had already been unbuttoned thanks to his husband's wandering hands.

"I'm always ready." He growled before nearly pouncing on his husband, tackling him to the bed and gently pressing him into the soft mattress and sheets, passion-heavy kisses exchanged between the two as Lance moaned greedily, eagerly spreading his legs as Shiro knelt between them.

The afternoon sun was beginning to drift into the twilight hours, the light wind settling as the curtains remained still, no longer flowing through the gentle breeze. The sounds of heavy petting could be heard through the opened balcony window followed by eager pants and breathy moans of pleasure floating through the air.

Their lives were intertwined with each other, scents mingling and twisting, so wrapped up in each other's love. With things being so busy, the house remodel, and their jobs, they barely had time for each other, but when lazy days such as today came by, as rare as they are, there was nothing that could keep their hands off each other.

And if Shiro opened his closet a week later only to find several new plaid shirts in various shades of red or black, he knew not to question the new fashion choices his husband picked for him, but to simply shake his head fondly and change into them before finding his mischievous husband and give him a tender kiss.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Set Sail. Shiro confronts a merciless pirate named Sendak who has something Shiro desperately wants back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes another chapter, like I said previously I have no wifi so I'm dumping a few finished shance fics at school. 
> 
> So Happy Early Holidays! Heres a bunch of fics!

"Full speed ahead don't let Sendak get away!" Shiro bellowed, hearing a ruckus from his crew as adrenaline coursed through their veins, most of them brandishing their pistols, others running the ship's cables, working the capstan, and managing the sails as they prepared to storm Sendak's ship. 

Shiro immediately spotted Sendak, hearing the loud oaf bark orders to his own crew, several members of the Galra rushing around like worker ants for fear of their captain's wrath. Shiro narrowed his eyes, as he watched the one eyed pirate, anger for what transpired burning through his veins, a desire for revenge fresh on his mind.

As soon as their ship eased next to Sendak's, several planks dropped down and with a loud cry for war, several of Shiro's men including Shiro himself crossed the plank, slashing any pirate's neck who crossed their paths. More of Shiro's men swung from the lines, landing with perfect grace and ease as their swords cut through flesh easily, drops of blood spilling and staining the deck.

As Shiro fought his way towards the hold where he suspected the reason behind this whole attack was being held, he was stopped as a Galra jumped in front of him, snarling while flipping his sword fanatically. As Shiro looked on stunned, the pirate sneered, thinking he had intimidated the rival captain. Shiro blinked, wondering how stupid this man could be as he suddenly whipped out his pistol that had been tucked into its holster by his thigh, whipping back his coat with a flourish, Shiro shot the man right in his chest before ducking away, storming downstairs below deck as the man flopped to the floor, a loud thud faintly being heard over the noise of fighting. Shiro paid it no mind however, his thoughts focused on other things as he stormed below the vicious sounds of fighting above him, kicking down door after door and turning away with a grunt each time he found nothing.

As he approached the last door, this one more ornate and giving off a mysterious energy, he knew whatever he was after had to be behind the door, so with a powerful kick to the wood, the hinges easily gave away and Shiro stepped inside, glancing over the room with an anxious gaze.

"Shiro!" He turned towards the voice, his urgent senses heightening before he scurried towards Lance, the merman casually resting in what looked like a bathtub full of water and ice, his arms tied together as well as his bare legs.

Wait, legs?

"Lance, it's okay I've got you. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Shirp promised, wrapping his arms around the other as Lance leaned in, releived to see a familiar face.

"I'm so glad you're here! I'm so sick of this..I don't know what this is actually..but either way I'm tired of seeing it!" Lance whined, sitting still as Shiro took out his knife, carefully slicing the thin ropes keeping Lance tied up, being gentle to not nick any of his shimmering scales. He noticed all the dark bruises and cuts in his skin. The sight of his blue blood barely breaching the surface of his dark skin bringing forth a wave of blistering heat in the pit of his stomach. Once Lance was safe, he would come back and run his sword through Sendak himself.

"How long has he kept you here? He didn't try anything with you did he?" Shiro asked worried as he lifted his boyfriend out of the tub, placing him gently on his feet, another topic he was curious about.

"Nothing more than being a little rough. I don't know your time measurements..um..about two full moon cycles?" Lance asked with Shiro gaping at him in shock.

"Oh god, Lance I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner." Shiro wrapped him in his arms once more, he didn't want to let go, for fear this was all a dream and lance wouldn't be there anymore. Lance hugged him back, his new height making it easier to hold onto the human sighing at his torturous time trapped in this room with that sick bastard Sendak.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. You'll be safer on my ship." Shiro stated, taking the other's hand, half ready to just pick him up and carry him again, but a low chuckle had him pausing turning swiftly and ducking out of the way of a flying knife as Lance screamed out, "Shiro watch out!"

There in the doorway, blocking their only exit stood Sendak in all his menacing glory. Lance whimpered, ducking out of his sight as Shiro moved in front of him, throwing an arm out for protection and giving the other captain his meanest glare.

"I see you've found my cute little fishy. The witch has big plans for him, so I can't let you take him." Sendak grinned, his wicked canines flashing in the lowlight as Shiro slowly pulled out his sword, ready to duel this monster. He knew the witch, Haggar was on Altea's most wanted. She was a war criminal and wanted for trying to overthrow the throne. No doubt she was trying to get her hands on any kind of power she can get, hence why she had set her sights on Lance.

"Alright, lets settle this right here and now." Shiro spoke, watching as Sendak pulled his own sword out, ready to duel. Lance stepped away, leaning against the wall as he watched the two circle each other, sending a mental prayer to Shiro to be okay and not get hurt. His magic was tingling underneath his skin once more, the potion Sendak forced down his throat that blocked his powers was starting to wear off. He could feel the call of the mother ocean echoing and pulling at his very being, to reunite with her dark depths once more. He wanted to so badly run and leap into the cold embrace of the waters, sink into the deep and sleep off his injuries for the next twelve full moon cycles if he had to.

But first, he needed to take care of this clown.

Feeling the magic hum through his veins and spreading goosebumps along his skin, Lance watched as a light blue aura began appearing around him, his boyfriend stepping back to gape in wonder and shock as Sendak faced him with eager glee.

"Finally you've exposed yourself sea creature. I knew there was something interesting about you. I'm sure Haggar will be pleased." Sendak stepped forward, shoving Shiro into the wall when he stepped in front of the pirate to protect his beloved. Lance gasped, offended this monster would harm his precious Takashi, the ice cold feeling grew stronger, Lance feeling it in his bones as with a renewed strength, he forced his hand out, the thin webbing between his fingers growing once more as a powerful gust of water spewed from his fingertips, blasting Sendak with such force he slammed into the wall behind him, his yelp of pain reverberating off the wooden walls.

With a pained grunt, Shiro shoved himself up ready to fight once more when he paused in shock seeing Sendak unconscious on the floor, water puddles scattered around him before turning back towards Lance, his eyes glowing bright blue same as the aura surrounding him before it faded, leaving behind Lance in his human form. Shiro rushed forward arms open to catch as Lance fell back in a faint, eyes clenched in pain as a small whine escaped his lips.

"Lance? Can you hear me?" Shiro asked quietly, his arms encircling his lover's waist as he lowered them to the floorboard, his gloved hand gently smoothing back the other's bangs as bright blue irises greeted him once more. "Shiro?" He asked breathily, his forehead covered in sweat and eyes fading away in a glossy dazed expression that had Shiro determined on his original goal once more; getting his lover out of there at once.

Pressing a tender kiss to the other's forehead, Shiro whispered for the other to rest now, tucking an arm underneath his legs before lifting Lance up into a familiar carry, only this time his boyfriend was much lighter without that tail dragging on the floor. Lance's head flopped back, completely unconscious having taken Shiro's advice as the captain made his way above deck, stepping around fresh new bodies as his crew looted the ship, taking any treasures they wanted, what belonged to the capital, and of course, possible recruitment for the survivors that were left.

Instead of standing around to critic the new recruitments and give them a lengthy new speech about fresh new starts, he nodded to his second in command Keith to take over, who nodded back discretely knowing his friend had more important matters to attend to just by glancing at the familiar mop of brown hair in his arms.

Crossing the plank onto his ship, Shiro spoke kind words to his own crewmates, ordering for one of them to bring bandages and medical supplies to their room immediately, several slapping their hands to their foreheads shouting "Aye, aye Captain!" before rushing about like worker ants.

Shiro made his way to his quarters, shouldering the door aside, being extra gentle not to jostle Lance too much as hurried past his bed and made his way to his private bathroom nook. carefully opening the door, Shiro stepped inside the small space to lower his boyfriend into the brass claw tub, carding a hand through his brunette locks as he gazed wistfully at the other.

He'd seen the other in much worse shape than this, but it never made it any easier to see the one he loved hurt in many way. His fingers trailed down, to cup a much too thin cheekbone, gliding down the other's shoulders down his arm, lightly trailing the bruises scattered along his flesh and scaly freckles. He tried hard not to get too angry as he thought back to Sendak's pleased face as he hurt Lance over and over again, having to remind himself Lance was safe and sound and most importantly had taken Sendak down on his own. Cupping the other's hand in both of his, Shiro pressed a light kiss to the bruised knuckles, wincing at the broken skin he saw there.

"You were so brave my love, you're finally at peace now, just relax and let yourself heal." With that being said, Shiro turned on the water, letting the cold water spew freely as it began to fill up the tub. It would take a while for his boyfriend to heal himself after using his magic like that, but so long as he wakes up any, that was god enough for Shiro. One of his crew knocked on the door, passing off the medical supply and bandages to the captain who thanked them before setting to work on his lover's bruises and cuts.


	9. The One With the Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends AU Shiro is ready to propose to Lance when everything goes wrong before it ends right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Lance/Kolivan in here, just in case anyone is like nope to that ship, its one of my crackships, I don't know i just like them. Also italicized is meant to indicate a memory or phrase, and strap in folks this is a long fic ride.

_"So then..whats the point was this just a waste of time?"_ Lance had fretted, Shiro's plan of throwing him off his trail working a little too well. Those chilling words had put a stop to Shiro's brain, quickly learning his words were clearly upsetting his boyfriend, or rather soon-to-be-fiance. 

But now that plan was ruined.

_"I, I need to be alone right now, I have some thinking to do. I'll see you later Shiro."_

Shiro. He never called him that when they were at first sleeping together before they eventually started dating. He was Takashi during those moments, or sometimes just "Kashi' when they were in bed.

But his unsure use of his nickname everyone referred to him as had Shiro ready to abandon his plan of tricking his boyfriend into thinking he wasn't ready to settle down, ready to whip out the engagement ring he had picked out with the lack of help from both Keith and Hunk who somehow managed to almost mess up the task of him getting the perfect ring but whatever, it doesn't matter now because he had the ring and he was going to propose.

Only now, something else had gone wrong!

As the day he had planned to propose approached, he naturally started getting a little nervous, and when he asked the others for advice, they simply told him to play it cool, like marriage was the last thing on his mind. So he did..a little too well.

Because now, Lance was off who knows where freaking out, thinking Shiro didn't see a future with them together when he absolutely did!

_"I know someone who wants to marry me."_ Lance had muttered, obviously upset by Shiro's pretend performance while Shiro's whole world had stopped as the other uttered those words.

_"Say what now?"_ He asked, completely freaked out despite his harsh, demanding tone as he gazed back at his boyfriend stupefied as to how someone else had already proposed before he could. Lance simply glanced at him cooly, gathering his denim jacket in his hands before opening the apartment door, ready to flee.

_"Kolivan said that. To me in a conversation we had recently, so obviously he sees something in me that's marriage material!"_ With a flick of his wrist Lance slammed the door so hard, the wacky picture frame around the peep hole had almost fallen but Shiro felt his heart had actually shattered.

Kolivan, as hunky and manly as he was with his tobacco pipe, large beefy muscles that could barely fit into his eye doctor's coat. Kolivan had been Lance's previous boyfriend, the one that got away, unless Shiro takes the spot next. While Lance had been happily planning their future together, planning every single detail there was one thing Kolivan couldn't agree with and that was the thought of raising kids. Unfortunately, raising children was something Lance had looked forward to when he got older and started his own family, but with Kolivan approaching his fifties at the time, he wasn't very interested in the prospect and although politely and with much regret, they both agreed to break off their relationship which left Lance in a bad funk for the next several months, hardly eating and barely leaving his room much to his friends worry.

Of course time healed all wounds or rather, one drunken lonely affair did while attending their mutual friend, Allura's wedding in London. A few shared passionate kisses had set off what was possibly the best relationship Shiro ever had, including his previous relationship with his ex-fiance Adam.

And now he was about to screw it all up, unless he talked to Lance first. Who apparently Kolivan wanted to marry as well. And obviously, Shiro felt he couldn't compete with Kolivan so he needed to think fast. Shiro stood in front of the door to Kolivan's apartment, absolutely drenched from the downpour and wondering if this was even a good idea. Thoughts of Lance's smiling face drifted through his mind, that time they all decided to play a rowdy game of football with Lance's visiting siblings for Thanksgiving, the nights they shared staying up past four am to talk about their lives, their dreams, their hopes. The day he asked to move in with Lance and the other jumping into his arms, followed by kisses, brought such a stupid grin to his face he barely registered when the door opened and Kolivan popped his head out, startled to see Shiro there.

"Oh hello Shiro, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Curse this man and his politeness. While Shiro normally would be kind back to the man, now he wasn't in such a good mood to be polite.

"You, me, we need to talk right now." Shiro stated, proud he sounded pissed off as he stormed into the apartment, looking for any signs of his boyfriend anywhere.

"If you're looking for Lance he's not here I'm afraid." Kolivan sighed, obviously knowing what's up as Shiro's eyes landed on a cocktail glass, barely sitting on a coaster, like it was an afterthought.

"Sure, and I guess you drink coconut rum with Coke Zero just like Lance, do you? Lance?" Shiro called, about to burst into the bedroom but a firm grip on his arm had him pausing, Kolivan keeping him in place.

"Shiro wait, please. Let me explain everything, it's not that simple-" Kolivan began as Shiro scoffed.

"Did you kiss him? Did you kiss my boyfriend Lance? Tell him you love him?" He questioned, voice rising as Kolivan paused, mouth opened before sighing.

"Okay I guess it is that simple after all." He said, getting up to pour himself a drink before making another one and handing it to Shiro who nodded his thanks.

The two sat down, eyeing the other up as they slowly sipped their drinks, not sure who should speak first.

"Okay look, I know I hurt Lance in the past,"

"Yes you did." At Kolivan's pointed look, Shiro glanced away, annoyed as he was simply stating the truth.

"I thought we both wanted separate things and we reasonably agreed to break it off. Now..after these past few years..I can't help but miss him. There's something about him I can't get out of my head. I'm still in love with him, surely you know what that's like?" Kolivan prodded as Shiro's thought since again drifted to Lance's kind smile, his mischeivious grin, and delighted laughter echoing throughout his mind, leaving him wistful and fondly wishing he was here for Shiro to hug and tell him he loved him.

"Yes I do know what that's like. That's why I was going to propose to him, but I can't keep a secret to save my life so I was trying to push him away a little, throw him off the track, but obviously that backfired, and I hadn't counted on you stepping in with your..elderly swoon and 'I still love yous'." Shiro knocked back the rest of his drink, feeling forlorn all of a sudden as Kolivan knocked his back too.

"Do you have a ring?" He asked. Shiro pulled the small box out of his pocket, tossing it to the other as Kolivan flipped it open, whistling at the big sapphire in the middle.

"That's a beauty alright. Matches his eyes." Kolivan spoke wistfully before handing it back to Shiro who pocketed it.

"It does, that's why I picked it. You got a ring?" He asked curiously as Kolivan sighed. "No I don't have a ring, dammit." He muttered that last part as Shiro squinted at him.

After another bout of silence, Kolivan finally stood up, before holding out his hand to Shiro.

"Lance should be headed back to your place, I think he said something about visiting his sister, Veronica for a bit to clear his head." Shiro nodded, ready to take off and go when Kolivsn put a hand on his arm to stop him, leaning in to give more advice.

"Shiro, once you get him, don't ever let him go. Lance isn't just anybody, he's truly special." He stated as Shiro nodded before hesitantly speaking his mind.

"Thank you Kolivan, you're a good guy." He said as Kolivan smiled, giving him a nod. "Yeah," he sighed. "Sometimes I really do hate that, now go get him before I change my mind." He clapped Shiro on the back, watching as the other sprinted out the door and down the hallway. He shut his door, sinking into his couch and pouring another scotch.

"I should've gotten a ring, damn."

*******

"Lance?!" Shiro called, racing down the hall only a few feet from their apartment door when Keith shot out, holding up his hands as he tried to keep Shiro in palce. 

"Whoa whoa Shiro, you're too late! Lance is gone!" He spoke, as Shiro paused, absolutely shocked by this news.

"What, he's gone? Already?" He asked confused, he thought he had enough time, dammit! This was not how things were supposed to go! Keith shook his head in disbelief, like he couldn't believe it either.

"I, we tried telling him that you were going to propose, but he didn't believe us. He packed a bag, said he was going back home to Cuba and left about twenty minutes ago, we tried calling you and everything." Keith explained as Shiro felt disheartened having missed his boyfriend.

As he felt all hope was lost, he remembered that Keith said Lance had left only a short while ago, he could still be at the airport before the plane left.

With newfound energy, he stalked towards the door, a new plan in mind as Keith trailed after him startled, "What are you doing?" He asked, jumping in the way as Shiro tried to open the door, only for Keith to block the way again. "He could still be at the airport, I can catch him while he's there before his plane takes off, Keith let me through! I need to grab my-" Using his brute strength, Shiro pushed through the door, shoving Keith to the side as the door burst open, revealing a barely lit apartment, with candles illuminating the whole space, and Lance in the center, his hands clasped together over his heart, face raw with emotion Shiro couldn't describe other than love and affection. Confused, Shiro turned back to Keith, eyes questioning only to see his younger friend giving him a smile before gently closing the door, leaving him alone with his boyfriend, who was apparently not on a plane, bound for Cuba.

"You had wanted it to be a surprise. The proposal I mean. So..here's a surprise for you, darling." Lance spoke, words barely decipherable among his quiet weeping as Shiro blinked confused, mind still wondering why Lance was here and not in Cuba. Imagine his surprise when Lance kneeled to the floor, hands reaching out to take one of Shiro's hands in his. Shiro lifted his free hand to his mouth in shock, having not obviously expected this outcome.

"Takashi..I absolutely adore how..how brave, and smart, but most importantly how kind you are, hold that thought." Lance turned, sniffing, his words and the moment obviously getting to him as Shiro let out a wet chuckle, the moment obviously getting to him too.

"Everyday, you make my life an adventure, I never thought I'd be able to love someone as much as I do for you, and never dreamed that someone like you could love me back also, I..I..." Lance turned, letting go of Shiro's hand as he blew his nose into a pocket handkerchief, the move so silly and so Lance it had Shiro weakly laughing, loving this man before him all the more. Even when his beloved turned back to face him, wet tears trailing down his cheeks, eyes wet with happy tears and a bit of snot on the edge of his nose. He was so lovely right then in Shiro's opinion, he was truly the luckiest man in the world.

"Dammit! Is this why girls always cry at these things?!" Lance sputtered as Shiro chuckled wetly, bending down to his knees and taking Lance's shaking hands in his, squeezing them tightly as he helped move things along.

"Lance, I love you so much and can't imagine life without you by my side. You've made me the happiest man, even before we ever started dating, you were someone I could always count on and made my days brighter just by being around you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I hope you'll agree and say yes to spending eternity together, this time joined in holy matrimony. So what do you say, will you marry me?" Shiro asked hesitant as Lance let the tears fall more freely, his sputtering even more loud as he sniffed, wiping away the dribbling snot and tears as he nodded.

"Yes," he agreed, smiling as Shiro wept happily as well, the two coming together in one big crushing hug, elated giggles mixed with sniffles here and there as they gently kissed each other before Shiro took out the ring, sliding the gold band onto Lance's finger, the sapphire glowing dimly in the candlelight. As the two were admiring the ring on Lance’s finger, they heard knocking followed by frantic voices and hushed whispers.

"Can we come in now already? We're dying out here!" Hunk spoke, before a loud foghorn type noise that usually indicated he was blowing his nose came from behind the door, causing Shiro and Lance to laugh, not surprised their friends were listening behind the door.

"Come in already! We're engaged, we're engaged!" Lance sang, pulling Shiro closer to hug him as Shiro gladly held him as well. Their friends burst through the door many shouts and cheers from their friends as well as Lance's sisters; Veronica and Rachel, Veronica recording the scene on her phone, no doubt sending the footage to their family back home.

"Oh you two, congratulations!" Allura spoke, wiping away a stray tear of happiness but still looking regal as always while Coran was a blubbering mess, pulling Lance and Shiro each into a big bear hug as he cried on, 'always knew you kids would somehow find each other'. Veronica and Rachel made Lance show off the ring, his abuela could be heard in the background calculating the price and giving her approval much to Lance's embarrassment. Keith merely punched Shiro on the arm, proud he finally asked Lance and managed to trick him a bit too while Hunk kept blabbering on about Lance finally getting married, what kinda cake did they want, and whether they also wanted Hunk's restaurant to cater while Pidge tried to calm him down from his manic episode but also congratulating her friends, stating "Its been a long time of you two tiptoeing around each other, its about time!" 

Lance, despite being caught up in the whirlwind of it all amongst their friends and his overly excited family, his aunts and mother already coming up with a guest list as Shiro discussed with Hunk what flavors he liked best for the cake. With one last glance at the beautiful ring on his finger, he knew this was the best decision he ever made, and he couldn't be more happier to start calling Takashi his fiance now.


	10. So... Like Twilight? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Part to So..Like Twilight? Lance learns who Shiro is and why he was at the hospital only for none of that to matter when he wake sup with no recollection of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!! Just a warning there is drugging in this chapter, nothing creepy or sexual happens after, but wanted to say something just in case!"

Lance nervously fidgeted with his hands, his ass parked right on the edge of some plush chair in a rather spacious and ornate sitting room. When he woke up, a little confused since he had just been standing in some dark alley, to waking up to see Shiro's mystery driver had pulled up to an exquisitely large mansion hidden away in the depth of the woods on the edge of the city, Lance had panicked, knowing he was about to die by the hands of this super human mob boss who also saved his life earlier for some reason. 

Imagine his surprise when Shiro invited him in politely, taking his jacket and even leaving to fetch some water for Lance as he took in the old fashioned decor, huge portrait like paintings of people hung on the walls, as well as landscapes that looked like they belonged in a museum. Even the dust he found in the obsessive clean place looked expensive.

As Lance was questioning whether this one artifact that resembled a human femur on the table next to him was genuine, Shiro came back in the room, minus his suit jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie was loosened. His hair looked disheveled and somehow he still looked hot. Lance blushed, nodding his thanks as he drank all the water to try to quench his newfound thirst.

"So, I know you're wondering what that man was exactly and a reason for my strange behavior." Shiro began, sounding hesitant and unsure as Lance blinked, his heartrate spiking up as he remembered the mafia theory.

"Okay, are you in the mafia? Are you going to kill me?" Lance demanded although there was a bit of fear in his voice that caught the other's attention.

"God no! Of course not! And I'm not in the mafia I swear..well not technically.." Shiro murmured that last part unsure himself which had Lance gaping at him in disbelief. "This is not going well." Shiro admitted at that last part that had Lance scoffing in agreement.

"Okay lets start over, you're a vampire?" At Shiro's nod, Lance squinted curiously, "So..like Twilight?" He asked only to be surprised as Shiro grunted, sitting down in the seat opposite of his, giving him an annoyed glare.

"No, its nothing like Twilight." He spat out the last word, obviously disgusted with the movie franchise that had Lance more curious.

"So then, are you more similar to Dracula then?" Lance asked hesitant to which Shiro thoughtfully nodded after considering for a moment.

"In a way yes, but he came after I've been around. He was, my generation's Twilight so to say." Shiro answered as Lance raised an eyebrow. "What about Vlad the Impaler then? Wasn't he a vampire?" He wondered only to flinch upon the hard scoff he received.

"He was before my time but I heard about him. Just some phony, wannabe obsessed with the culture and overall a dick. From what I heard." He added as Lance squinted unsure whether this was all actually real.

"So, that means earlier at the hospital when you had the blood packs..were you?" Lance asked timid as Shiro nodded.

"Yes, I prefer using those than going out and taking from humans, whether consensually or not." He answered, tone disgusted as Lance gazed at him.

"Consensually? You mean there are humans who agree to-" Lance gasped horrified as Shiro nodded grimly.

"Yes, those people are..interesting is one way of putting it. The problem is, even though they've consented to having their blood drank, they could possibly turn into a fledgling which only increases the risk of not only exposing our kind but also the lives of others." At Lance's confused look, Shiro explained further, "Apologies, a fledgling is a young vampire under 100 years old since the time they were turned. They're very dangerous, prone to instincts and extremely volatile, they tend to rely on their sire, the one that's turned them to keep their instincts in check and to also survive as their powers evolve."

"And that's why you were taking the blood packs, to avoid turning someone into a fledgling?" Lance wasn't sure why he was feeling something for this man, finding it weirdly noble to refuse to drink blood from humans, he could practically hear Hunk's nagging voice tell him, 'Ah but he's still a vampire and possibly dangerous? So..maybe keep that in mind bud and subtly try to find a way out of there before he kills you.'

"Yes, unlike some of my predecessors and peers, I find it inhumane to just take someone's life away like that. That vampire earlier whom I called Galra is one of those vampires who find human lives so worthless, they'll take anything they want. Anything." Shiro stated, his gaze harsh as Lance gulped, not liking that vaguely implied threat.

"So what are you going to do with me then? You mentioned earlier how its dangerous for your kind to be exposed? Why are you telling me all this if you don't want your kind to be known?" He asked confused when Shiro stood up, a chuckle of amusement falling from his lips that had Lance referring back to his inner Hunk wisdom.

"Well, the drug I slipped into your drink should be taking effect any moment now. I'm sorry but as polite company as you are and breathtakingly gorgeous, I can't have my secret exposed. Don't worry, you'll be at home when you wake up, with no memory of this place or me. I'm sorry I had to do something drastic, but I've been used to this private lifestyle for hundreds of years." Shiro explained, a small smile of regret forming on his face as the edges of Lance's vision blurred. He blinked hoping the blurry effect would disappear but it only increased as well as his breath shortening.

"I can't believe you roofied me, you asshole." Lance coughed, his throat closing up as he weakly stood, hoping somehow in the back of his mind he could get away but as he took one step, he fell forward, two strong arms, one flesh and warm, the other metal and cold, grabbed him, carefully lowering him until he was halfway sprawled out on the floor, staring up unseeingly into the vampire who cradled his upper body.

"I'm sorry for doing that, but I can't expose another human to my lifestyle. It would mean putting your life at risk. Good night Lance." He whispered sounding fornlorn as Lance closed his eyes, sleepiness overtaking him before once again passing out.

********

The sun shone high the next afternoon, Lance blearily opening his eyes before shooting up in bed, only wincing slightly at the lingering headache he had. His beautiful daughter, Blue wasn't making it any easier with how she was pawing at his face, meowing insistently for her human to get up, Lance groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

'God what did I do last night?' He wondered, pulling back the blankets, giving Blue a light scratch on her noggin before he glanced at himself confused as he saw he was in his custom monogrammed pajamas(his fancy pajamas) that he wore to a theme party back in college and hasn't worn since, usually sticking to some form of booty shorts and a t-shirt.

As if that wasn't bizarre enough, he couldn't remember changing into these pjs, or even getting home last night. Or even greeting Blue when he got home!

Panicked, Lance raced to his bedroom door, being mindful of his cat to make sure no paws were innocently stepped on, before whipping it open to reveal the living room where his two roommates were chilling, Pidge going bananas on some game controller while Hunk was in the conjoined kitchen, fixing some type of snack where Blue trotted to, greeting the other human, hoping for a head pat and a treat or two.

"Oh hey Lance! I made brunch if you're interested. Nice pajamas dude, wait are those your fancy ones?" Hunk asked surprised, giving Blue a nice pat on the head as Lance crossed through the room, yanking Pidge's controller out of their hands despite their indignant, "Hey!" before grabbing Hunk's hand and pulling him out to the couch to sit next to Pidge, cradling Blue in his arms as he continued petting her.

"Do either of you guys remember me coming home last night? Because I don't remember a thing and I'm kinda freaking out about it!" Lance paced, clasping his hands as a weird chill overtook him. He vaguely remembered bright yellow eyes flashing before turning to stone colored grey irises which had him more confused, wanting to write that off as some weird dream, only it didn't feel like a dream but a memory.

"Sorry Lance, but I was at Shay's and only got back this morning." Hunk stated concerned by his best friend's behavior as Pidge merely shrugged.

"I was up late but I had my headphones in and didn't hear you come in. What do you remember from last night? Maybe you can retrace your steps?" They stated with a frown, leaning over idly to also give Blue a few pats, the cat tilting its head up, obviously enjoying the attention as her human kept pacing.

"I remember getting ready to leave the hospital...um its really murky after that, I can't..wait! There was a dude! He had a briefcase!" Lance snapped his fingers like he solved a problem as Hunk and Pidge both side eyed each other and Blue.

"He was visiting..I think, I don't remember anything after that except maybe fear? Or maybe it was confusion, I think he did something weird, but maybe that guy knows!" Lance wondered, excited to have remembered something at least.

"Or maybe this weirdo is the one who drugged you." Hunk pointed out, his protectiveness for his friends safety coming out, "Seriously, who goes to visit someone at a hospital with a briefcase? At three in the morning no less!" He asked disbelief as Pidge rolled their eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a doctor visiting his patient, an insurance agent with bad timing, or a lawyer desperate for clients?" Pidge pointed out as Hunk huffed, turning away with a pout, mumbling about Pidge readjusting their 'tude'. "But seriously, I think you probably just went down to Matt's bar and drank too much again. You've been a little depressed lately since you broke things off with that doctor dude." Pidge suggested as Lance thought about the possibility himself before shaking his head, "No this feels different, because no matter how much I drink, I can always remember the night before. I think..what if somebody drugged me?" Lance whispered, feeling fear crawl up his spine as his friends shot up straight and alert at idea, Blue jumping down off the couch and running to her bed for added drama effect.

"Oh god, oh no what do we do? Do we need to take you to the clinic? What if you have herpes? Or crabs? Oh god my poor best friend could have an STD, don't worry buddy we'll be right there beside you as we look for this sick fuck who did this to you. Oh my god, what if you're pregnant?" Hunk fretted, practically crying as Lance shoved him away, gripping his friend's shoulders as he shook him.

"Hunk I'm not pregnant! I can't get pregnant anyways!" Lance shouted, as Hunk nodded, calming down pretty soon.

"Oh yeah, that's right, whew."

"You should probably get tested anyways, just to be sure. Whether you were at the bar or not, you were still by yourself a good chunk of hours when someone could've taken advantage of you when you were walking home." Pidge reasoned as Lance sighed, nodding.

"Okay, although I will say this, if someone had..done stuff to me, I'd be walking ten times more funny than I usually do when I get laid." Lance bragged, giving them a smug smile when Pidge blew a raspberry. 

"Yeah, which was never since you're still a virgin apparently." They pointed out as Lance screeched, wondering how they could have known before his gaze settled on Hunk who was fidgeting in place, trying hard and failing to look innocent.

"Hunk!"

"Sorry man, I saw your diary was open and I got curious!"

"This blows! I'll be sulking in my room for the rest of the day! Only Blue is allowed in there! And there better be some brunch on a plate left outside my door..as well as a mimosa!" Lance ordered strolling back into his bedroom with wounded pride as his friends went back to their hobbies once more, the excitement of the late afternoons events over and done with but Lance was still left burning with questions.

And wondering if he would ever learn the answers.

_To Be Continiued.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Lance a virgin in this au since we have classic vampire Shiro I thought we should do ALLL the classic vampire traits, including virgin's blood being a favorite or something idk.


	11. Sven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro are pining for each other but when a Scandinavian look-alike comes back, Shiro has to keep his unknown jealousy in check..or he could have a pissing contest instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place I think around season five, only Keith hadn't left for the BoM yet but Shiro's still the black paladin..just because.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling errors, I'm uploading all this at school and don't want to get caught hanging around empty classrooms

"Lance, on your right!" Shiro called, running and leaping at a Galra sentry bot who had been aiming for the Blue Paladin, taking it down and using his Galra hand to melt down the metal. 

"Thanks Shiro!" Lance waved, a slight flush to his cheeks as Shiro gave him a smile and thumbs up. He couldn't let his gaze linger too long however as another bot popped up, aiming for them both.

The battle raged on, the Voltron paladins as well as Allura taking down Galra soldiers left and right. Soon, the entire wing they were in was empty except for scrap metal sentry bots and unconscious, sore bodies. "Welp, time for some scavenging!" Pidge cheered, eyes gleaming like it was Christmas Day for them as they immediately ravaged a sentry bot's body, looking for untainted parts to take with them. Hunk ran over, to join them with glee as Lance watched the two geniuses with a smile on his face until a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around surprised only to ease back into a relaxed stance as he met Shiro's gaze with a smile, "Oh hey Shiro."

"Good work out there today. Wouldn't expect anything more from our resident sharpshooter." He smiled, lighting the fire inside of Lance from the bottom of his feet to his head, feeling his face burn.

"O-Oh yeah! Thanks! Well, you know me! They don't call me Lance Sharpshooter McClain for nothing!" Lance boasted, twirling his bayard rifle a bit before the tip smacked him in the face, "Ow!"

"Hold on Lance, Allura found something." Shiro pointed, already making his way towards the princess as Lance rubbed his temple, pouting about the bruise that was going to be there tomorrow. Lance sighed, slowly making his way over, wishing he could just admit his feelings for Shiro already, but there was always his insecurities of not being good enough that was holding him back.

"Paladins, come quickly, we've found what the Galra were hiding!" Allura called, as the other four paladins made their way over, curious to see a large green swirling vortex, bright pure quintessence spilling from it.

"Is that a portal?" Pidge asked, leaning closer to inspect it but Keith instinctively grabbed onto the back of their suit, preventing them from almost being sucked in.

"Be careful, we think the Galra were using it to teleport to other parts of the universe. Most likely, to conquer planets that haven't fallen under the Galra's reign." Shiro answered. Lance peered at it, getting next to Shiro who put his arm around Lance to make sure he didn't get sucked in.

"It looks pretty similar to that portal we saw for the comet." He noted, Allura nodding in agreement.

"I already have Coran scanning it to be sure, but I think so too Lance. If it is, that means this could also be a portal to another reality."

"Hopefully not the same one where the Alteans conquered the universe, no offense Allura but those hoktrils gave me nightmares for weeks." Hunk admitted, hugging himself as Allura sadly glanced down.

"Yes, it was quite distressing to see and hear something so horrible coming from someone of Altean origin creating a manipulative device like that, hopefully nothing like that will ever touch this reality." She stated right as the swirling vortex turned a different color, the gravitational pull becoming stronger and the Paladin's ducking away so as not to get sucked in.

"What's going on?" Lance asked over the ruckus, objects flying past them as they were pulled into the vortex, disappearing from sight.

"Either its expanding and going to swallow everything here or someone from the other side is coming through." Pidge warned as the Paladins watched, only for a second later, a figure emerged, flying through the opening and spinning through the air to land perfectly on their feet, holding up two guns, pointed at the paladins. The vortex went back to normal, the gravitational pull going back down as the Paladins stood at attention, bayards raised.

"Who are you, identify yourself." Allura ordered as the figure turned their head, their helmet disguising their features before jumping through the air again, firing off warning shots before landing beside Lance. Lance startled, pointing his rifle at the figure but he was too late as the figure knocked the bayard from his grip, grabbing his hands and twisting them behind his back, shoving his gun underneath his chin.

"Lance!" The other paladins raced to step forward, but Shiro held them back, eyes narrowing at the figure holding Lance hostage. Before he could say anything, the figure glanced around them, as if confused before dropping his gun, and pressing a button, his helmet disappearing to reveal a familiar face,

"Sven!" Lance gasped shocked as the Scandinavian man smiled gently, before releasing his grip on Lance with a polite, "Sorry about that, could barely see though that helmet until they said your name." He spoke, putting away his weapon as the others crowded in closer, stunned and amazed their acquaintance from another reality was here, all except Shiro, who was still alert and a little thrown off at the vague similarities they shared.

"Sven! Its so nice to see you again, despite the threatening Lance part." Allura greeted as Sven smiled kindly at her.

"Again sorry about that and for the warning shots, we were in the middle of raiding an Altean ship, they had this vortex, like this one here that they were using to invade planets. I was happily taking some down, like so, and then I was sucked into the vortex and wound up here. So apologies for startling you all, especially you Lance, wasn't quite sure where I was at first." He explained, earning a fews understanding nods, as well as questions about the other Slav and what was going on with Shiro hanging in the back, suspicious.

"That's still no excuse to attack Lance the way you did, you should be more careful and be wary of your surroundings before you just shoot like that." He stated, planting himself firmly between Sven and the others. Sven blinked at him, eyes scanning over his counterpart before raising an eyebrow in confusion before turning to Lance, who was the closest to him, "Apologies but, who is this? I don't remember a black and white grumpy old man in your party." He asked with a few snickers going off behind Shiro who looked more agitated.

"This is Shiro, he's the one we confused you for back in your reality, remember?" Lance explained, settling a hand on the other's shoulder which Shiro did not like at all. Sven nodded, still looking at Shiro with doubt as he spoke, "Ahh I see. Personally I don't see a resemblance, but nice to meet you either way, I am Sven." He raised his hand to introduce himself, as Shiro kept his limbs to himself, eyes steely with distrust.

"Shiro and same. At least I don't shoot before asking questions first." He grunted, ignoring the shocked, "Shiro!" from behind as Allura stepped up, trying to keep the peace.

"Well look at that, we're all probably just tired from a long mission, haha, maybe we should head on out. Sven it was lovely to see you again I understand you best be leav-" Before Allura could finish, the vortex immediately shut off, revealing some device on the floor that had been the source behind its opening to begin with, meaning Sven was stuck in their reality until they could fix it.

"Orrr you could join us for dinner Sven?" Allura suggested warily as Sven and Shiro looked each other over. Tension rising between the group until they both stepped away from each other, no weapons drawn, thankfully.

"Fine." They both spat out, the other paladins glancing between the two, unsure what to do with this new tension.

********

Shiro sat there, grumpily spooning his food goo into his mouth, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lance laughed at yet another stupid remark Sven made. It had been nothing but nonstop laughing and whispers as Shiro watched the two grow closer since Sven arrived at the castle. Apparently none of the others felt the same way he did, finding this look alike so trusting, and likable, well not to Shiro. 

"Why is Lance so friendly with him anyway?" He grumbled unaware his musings attracted Hunk's attention.

"Oh well back when we were in Sven's reality, we were fighting off some of the Altean guards when Lance almost got hit by one of the lasers and wasn't wearing his helmet, none of us were since we didn't need them, but Sven was super heroic and jumped in front of Lance to take the hit, even though he didn't know us that well! It was so cool!" Hunk exclaimed, with Pidge pipping up about the Galra bots they ravaged, discussing future plans that involved galra sentry bot butlers and whatnot as Shiro tuned them out, eyes on Lance and Sven who were sitting all the way across the table, looking cozy and..wait, was Sven reaching under the table? For a weapon?!

"Don't move!" Shiro jumped up, startling everyone at the table who paused, blinking in shock and bafflement as Shiro slowly moved towards Sven's seat.

"Whatever weapon you're hiding, you can forget it. I'm not letting you harm anyone-" Sven slowly raised his hand, revealing a napkin he had placed in his lap, giving Shiro an unimpressed stare as Shiro for once felt himself shrink in embarrassment.

"I was simply about to get up from the table, I am allowed to do as such, yes?" Sven asked pointedly as Coran quickly tried to resolve the issue, helping Sven out of his chair to show him to the lavatories as everyone else zeroed in on Shiro.

"What the hell was that Shiro?" Ah, he could always count on Keith to get straight to the point. Flustered, Shiro brushed a hand through his hair, about to explain when someone hurried up behind him and slapped him upside the head, "Ow! Hey!" Shiro turned, giving his attacker a betrayed look only to be surprised to see Lance standing there, disappointed glare on his face, and hands on his hips.

"Yeah, what was that Shiro? Where are your manners? If I had a sandal I would slap you with it! My abuela would be ashamed of you! Ashamed!" He said before hurrying out of the room, yelling to Coran and Sven to wait up. Shiro watched him go, drooping with a sigh, unaware of the various looks the rest of the group were sharing with each other.

"Um hey, Shiro? Maybe you should retire early tonight, you've been really stressed." Hunk suggested, giving him an easy way out. Shiro nodded, telling the others good night as he made his escape, perfectly aware of the hushed whispering going on after he left.

********

After that dinner dilemma, Sven steered clear of Shiro as much as he could, which suited Shiro just fine if only Lance wasn't hanging around him so much. He wasn't sure why that fact bothered him so, but he mostly told himself its because he didn't know or trust Sven as far as he could throw him.

And Shiro could throw pretty far, he was once the high school quarterback. A weird sound caught his attention, sounding something close to a high pitched whine followed by a groan. He paused, waiting to make sure he wasn't just imagining things when another groan split the air, coming from the training room.

"Sven you're pushing too hard!" Sven? Pushing? Shiro pressed his ear against the door, thanking Coran for jamming up the automatic sensors so they had to be opened manually, by handprint access.

"A good stretch will always feel painful at first but then it settles into a nice after ache." What?

"Okay, if you say so." The other voice sighed, followed by a sharp gasp and Sven apologizing that had Shiro's hackles raising as he recognized that other voice. Lance! Immediately he scanned his handprint, warming up the Galra hand, not liking the sounds going on in the training room one bit. Especially since it sounded like Lance was involved in something he didn't want to do. However, as he walked inside, nothing could prepare him for the sight he witnessed. Lance was on the floor, face turned away from the hulking figure of Sven who was bent over him, between his legs, back to Shiro. As Lance whined, hands weakly shoving Sven away, Shiro's brain finally started up, recognition followed by white hot rage taking over as he rushed over to the two.

"Get your hands off him!" He yelled, already warming up his hand until both of them stopped, glancing up at Shiro withequally shocked expressions.

"Shiro? What are you doing?" Lance asked surprised as Shiro saw that Lance still had his pants on, as well as Sven. Lance was spread eagled on the floor, one leg of his bent as the other was laid out flat in front of him. Sven had the other leg in his grip, bending the leg and pushing it up against Lance's side, the leg almost looking like it was fused to Lance's skin. He had no idea Lance was this flexible. Heat boomed across his cheeks, at the thought, wondering if maybe he should ask Lance to train at some point.

"Sorry I heard some weird noises and when the door opened, it looked like something completely different, but I'm glad you're okay at least." Shiro stated, glancing away embarrassed as Lance glazed down at himself confused before a look of realization popped up on his face.

"Oh haha, I can see how that would look, but no, I'm fine! Sven's helping me train with my rifle, we're doing stretches now!" Lance explained, glancing up at Shiro with a smile as Sven continued to push his leg back against his stomach, getting extremely intimate with Lance much to Shiro's exasperation.

"And you need to stretch your legs to do that?" Shiro asked, eyes raking down to Lance's long legs as Lance huffed a laugh.

"Of course! Gotta be prepared to run so an enemy doesn't catch my position when I'm sniping!" Lance smiled, like it was perfectly genius which had Shiro smiling as well.

"Well, way to take initiative, I'm proud of you." He stated earning a deep rosey blush from the other paladin.

"T-thanks Shiro." He responded, giving the other a bright smile as Sven glanced between the two, a frown working his features.

"Would you also like a nice stretch Shiro? I've noticed your leg muscles need some work to balance out the top portion of your body." Sven stated as Shiro stood there fuming.

"No, Sven, my muscles are fine and I'm in decent shape." He argued, huffing as he began to exit when he caught Sven mumbling to Lance, "Decent, but not perfect."

"Alright!" he yelled, a bit louder than he intended as the two jumped, startled by such a loud exclamation coming from the usually quiet, stoic leader.

"Let's see who's more fit between us then. Hm? Sound good? Maybe once you see how much more capable I am than you, you'll see I'm clearly superior." Shiro gritted out, eyes flashing with something full of hate that honestly turned Lance on so much for some reason as Sven got up, the same heated look in his eyes too.

"What, you want a pissing contest? Because I'll give you one." He warned, poking Shiro in the chest before flicking it as Shiro without moving his heated gaze, caught the hand, squeezing it a bit too hard.

"You're on. Let's start with weights." And with that, the two abandoned Lance to seek out their endurances, it wasn't until they left Lance blinked, still sitting on the floor wondering if Sven would come back to help him finish training...


	12. The One Where Lance is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Friends based oneshot. Lance is in denial about being sick and tries many ways to get Shiro to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone who's sick of the Friends au oneshots...I'm not so I'll keep uploading them!

A loud slam of the door caught everyone's attention, the frail looking body of Lance slumping into the room quickly gaining interest.

"You look like shit." Keith announced, glancing him over as Lance's face heated up, looking more red than it did when he walked in.

"Zip it Mullet! I look terrific! It's you who looks terrible, all day everyday!" Lance snapped followed by a series of coughs that had the others wincing at what sounded like his lungs collapsing.

"Normally, I'd say; 'Nice one bud' but I kinda agree with Keith, you do look rough Lance." Hunk suggested, flinching when Lance rounded onto him.

"Not you too Hunk! He's converted you to his dark, ugly hairstyle ways." He practically sobbed as Shiro stepped forward, the peace mediator as always.

"Enough of the hair talk, that always gets you two riled up. Anyways, welcome home sweetheart, you're early." He bent down ready to press a light kiss to his beloved's lips but swiveled to plant one on his forehead instead when Lance replied, "I got sent home for being sick."

Immediately, everyone in the room jumped away from Lance's vicinity, Pidge and Allura were both halfway tucked into their sweaters, similar to a turtle ducking into its shell while Keith and Hunk had leapt away across the room, covering their noses and mouths. Shiro was the only one still standing next to Lance, although upon hearing the news, Lance noticed the space between them that was once nonexistent was slightly bigger than before.

"I'm sorry you're sick honey." Shiro frowned, patting his lover's back as Lance shrugged him off, the gleam in his eyes either from the spitfire remark he was about to make, or a symptom of his fever, or possibly both.

"I'm not sick!" He practicly yelled despite his feverish face and sniffling sounds. Shiro simply stared, hoping his partner was jesting but the determined, glassy look told him otherwise.

"Lance your face is completely flushed, you have a high temperature and also..unusually sweaty." Shiro winced, trying to subtly wipe his palm after feeling his boyfriend's forehead which had Lance frowning at the gesture.

"To be fair, he's always like that whenever you're around," Hunk piped up, still far back against the wall with Keith inching closer towards the bathroom where he knew the Lysol was kept. Lance sniffed, his eyes getting a little watery, mouth wobbling just slightly enough that everyone immediately prepared for the waterworks that were sure to follow.

"You guys are all mean! You're banned from my apartment! Shiro, I'm not sick, you believe me don't you?" Lance begged, pulling out his puppy dog eyes he knew worked with Shiro for anything not knowing his squinting eyes and dripping nose made him look constipated.

"Say you're fine, and I'll believe you." Shiro tested, crossing his arms as Lance blinked from the unusual request.

"Okay then, I'm fine-d...I'm fine-d. I'm fiiinnne-duh. You know, it's a really hard word to say!" Lance complained, collapsing into the sofa, sighing at how soft and comfy it was, already tempted to just lay down, close his eyes for just a few seconds...

Only for a pillow cushion to get thrown at his head, making him squeak, from the unexpected assault, looking around for the culprit suspicious.

"If you put a 'd' after the word fine, you're obviously not fine." Pidge interrupted, glowering as Lance stuck his tongue out at them.

Shiro clapped his boyfriend's shoulders, urging him to get up once more as the other groaned, his feet feeling heavier than usual. "C'mon lets get you to bed." With Lance in tow, everyone else quickly shuffled to the other side of the room, away from their contaminated friend, taking their leave one by one except for Hunk and Keith who hung back.

"Keith, ready to go man?" Hunk asked, pausing as Keith stood by the sofa Lance was just sitting on.

"Just a sec," He called, concentrating on the sofa before holding up the Lysol spray he had nabbed and giving the sofa cushions a good spritz before deciding his task was done.

"Okay now I'm ready." He decided, strolling out the door, tossing the Lysol in the air and catching it as Hunk rolled his eyes.

*******

"How many times do I have to prove to you, that I'm not sick babe?" Lance asked flapping his arms, looking ridiculous as Shiro tried to tuck him into bed. Lance had just rinsed off in the shower, put on some clean pjs and while Shiro was going to persuade him to rest a bit and then make him some soup, Lance apparently had other plans in mind.

"Okay, if you're not sick then what's todays date?" Shiro asked, smiling as Lance paused, concentrating.

"Uhh Saturday?" He asked hopeful as Shiro sighed, pulling the covers up to finish tucking his boyfriend in, although those straps on hospital patient beds would probably be better as Lance kept squirming around, disrupting his hardwork.

"It's Wednesday, you just came home from work, we were talking about this earlier with the others." Lance frowned, confused. "Others? Hunk and them were over?" Shiro paused, unsure whether he should be really concerned and get Lance to the hospital, but decided against it, knowing his boyfriend was probably just a little delirious because of the high fever he had checked earlier.

"You get some rest, and stay in bed this time, I'll go make you some hot soup, okay sweetheart?" Shiro asked as Lance sighed, eyes drifting closed as he sank into the pillows.

"Mmmsssiihhmm." Soft snores immediately followed bringing a smile to Shiro's face who bent down and pressed a small kiss to the top of Lance's head, only regretting it slightly upon feeling how sweaty it was.

********

Not even thirty minutes passed by when Lance awoke.

Shiro was going to have to get the stronger medicine next time to keep his boyfriend in bed, resting like he should've been doing after he pried some soup into the other as well as some meds to ease the ache. Normally that stuff would've had Shiro knocked out for four hours...

"Whoo! That was a nice power nap! So, what's on tonight's agenda? Let's do something crazy!" Lance cheered, parading around in his bathrobe as Shiro turned to face him, glass of water in hand.

"Let's stay in and drink some fluids." Shiro suggested practically shoving the glass into Lance's hands, making sure he gripped it tight, otherwise they'd be spending the night cleaning up water and broken glass. He moved them towards the couch, knowing Lance was feeling too weak to stand up for so long, noting the slight swaying Lance was doing as they sank onto the couch, Lance sighed, feeling less achey and dizzy, but not any more compliant like Shiro had hoped.

"Aww but babe, I feel fine-d! I promise I'm not sick, let me prove it you?" Lance draped himself over Shiro, trying his best to give Shiro his best sultry look but Shiro simply winced thinking Lance looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math equation.

"Sweetheart, you're very sick. You should be resting in bed, not trying to get me in bed, which isn't working by the way." He informed, huffing as Lance collapsed into his lap, groaning as he flopped over the other's lap, twisting until he was peering at the other with suspicion.

"We don't have to do any penetration, just hand stuff is all." Lance sniffed, before coughing relentlessly, sounding like he was hacking up a lung as Shiro urged him to sit up, patting the other's back gently.

"And any other day, I'd be all over your tempting offer but right now, you need to rest, and drink lots of fluids, doctors orders." Shiro spoke, handing Lance the glass again as the other frowned before turning back to Shiro with a sly smile, oh no.

"Well, can't disappoint the doctor now can we? Tell me, does the doctor request anything else of lil ole me while I'm at his mercy?" Lance spoke, carefully crawling back into Shiro's lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as Shiro sat there stunned by the turn of events before frowning.

"Don't turn this into sexy role-play again! To bed with you, right now." He spoke, picking his boyfriend up, much to the other's surprise and immediately transferring him to the other room his boyfriend hunched over one of his shoulders like a potato sack, and looking miserable.

"Normally when you say those words, its followed by kisses and hand stuff, not this!" Lance complained, huffing as Shiro gently tossed him onto the bed, groaning as his vision swam from the rough action. Lance closed his eyes to get the dizziness under control, sighing as he felt a cool palm on his forehead, almost following it as it left.

"You're still burning up. I'm going to call the doctor again, but you better not leave this bed unless its to use the bathroom, got that?" Shiro asked as Lance sighed, snuggling under the offered covers before cracking an eye open at his boyfriend.

"Okay Daddy, whatever you say." Lance winked, grinning as Shiro's face went bright red before he pulled the rest of the covers over Lance's face, ignoring his loud squawk of indignation before hurriedly exiting the room, completely done with his boyfriend's shit.

Lance watched him go, annoyed that remark didn't ignite anything in his boyfriend, geez it wasn't like him to practice such self restraint when it came to their usual sex antics. He must be really concerned, which is very sweet but c'mon! Lance knew he wasn't sick, just a slight allergy issue, that's all.

Lance laid back, sinking into his pillows with defeat, he'd have to try something else soon to convince Shiro he was fine.

****** 

"Takashi?" 

Oh no.

Shiro sighed, placing the newspaper he was reading down as he gazed up at the pathetic sight of his boyfriend who stood before him once again, in his bathrobe and looking sleepy-eyed and even worse than twenty minutes ago when he got up to 'use the bathroom' only to attempt to seduce Shiro once more.

Like that was going to work.

"Lance, I'm really not in the mood for another sex scheme of yours, you need to rest." Shiro stated firmly, pausing as Lance sniffled, his cheeks and nose all red and looking absolutely miserable.

"Noooo, I'm not doing anything this time, I swear! You made your point after you rejected my naughty nurse bit, especially when you kept pointing out the irony in that getup, it just killed the mood." Lance complained as Shiro shrugged, not sorry at all.

"So what is it this time? A naughty doctor? Some sort of naughty sick patient getup? I wouldn't be surprised if you do have those costumes somewhere to be honest." 

"Noooooo, I just want you to rub some vapor rub on my chest, my arms are too sore." Lance whined holding up a jar of the mentioned vapor rub as Shiro raised an eyebrow suspicious.

"I'm not falling for this." He stated, crossing his arms as Lance sniffled, giving him a pleading look as Shiro glanced away, struggling just a bit to stay true to his words despite the fact Lance really seemed so miserable and sick..but no! He had to stay strong!

"I'm not up to anything this time! I'm genuinely asking for help here." Lance groaned but Shiro shook his head, disbelieving.

"Nope, not falling for it Lance. You almost had me when you claimed you needed assistance to use the bathroom, but not this time!" Shiro spoke sternly, sitting back as Lance sighed, giving up.

"Okay..." He sniffled, untying his robe so it fell open, revealing the bare skin underneath before he shrugged the whole thing off. Shiro watched as Lance opened the jar, dipping his fingers into the creamy rub, and apply it to his chest, where his clavicle was, spreading it around, tracing the hollow of his throat to just above his sternum. Lance shivered, the chill of the vapor rub combined with his nudity, he felt only the cold sensations easing the heat he felt all over, not noticing the hungry stare Shiro was giving him, until he heard an interested hum as Lance's fingers ducked down to his nipples, spreading the rub there, swirling around a brown nipple before Shiro hopped up, clearing his throat.

"I think, we should finish applying the stuff back in the bedroom so you can lay down. I'll help you out." Shiro stated as Lance glanced at him, confused.

"Wait are you actually going to do it? I thought I was supposed to be resting?" Lance asked as Shiro took the vapor rub from him fingers idly tracing his bare shoulders.

"Oh come on you big faker, I'm sure the doctor understands that in a case as serious as this, sex may be the best cure after all." He pointed out as Lance looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well I guess if the doctor is okay with it..." He trailed off watching as Shiro pumped his fist heading for the bedroom right away, not even hiding his eagerness or how much he was turned on

Lance watched his boyfriend go, a sly smirk appearing on his face, happy his little scheme worked. 

******

Shiro glanced at his beloved who was finally sleeping soundly, curled up against Shiro's side. He watched fondly as Lance snored in his sleep, muttering some sleepy dream like nonsense that let Shiro know he would be asleep for a good while. As he uncurled his arm around the other, ready to slip out of bed quietly he froze sensing a sneeze coming and covered his mouth as he did so. He froze, unbelieving what just happened before glancing down at his lover and then himself, drooping as he realized what's happening.

He was getting sick now as well.


	13. So..like Twilight? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to figure out what happened to his missing memory and comes across a man who appears to be more familiar than he thought as well as a few other interesting characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spooktober!! Let's kick things off with vampire Shiro!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Lance hurried past a few of the patient rooms, the sounds of heart rate monitors steadily beeping as he made his way to the supply closet, a list of things they needed to replace in his hand as his footsteps echoed down the hallway. The strange event from last week was barely a forethought now, especially once he found out he was completely clean after the clinic testing, he felt there was no hope i nrecovering his lsot memory, simply chalking the incident up as another rowdy night of drinking.

It still didn't sit right with him though...

He tried asking some of the nurses and a few security officers if they'd seen anything weird that night, other than a few confused looks none of them had with one nurse, his friend Allura asking if he had been overdoing it at work again.

Opening it, Lance began to grab a few things, not really paying too much attention to his surroundings, his mind off wondering what had happened that other night and his weird dreams recently. He'd been seeing a pair of yellow eyes, no irises, before they would eventually fade away into a normal set of deep grey, the color of stone. Lance had dreamed of them every single night since that morning he awoke and couldn't fathom why they were familiar to him. He bit his lip thoughtfully, mentally picturing those eyes once more and the weird way they made him tingle sending a shiver down his spine despite the fact he was perfectly warm before shaking his head and closing the door. He turned around, arms full of the supplies he had gathered, only to ram himself into the wall, crying out as he fell back only for something or someone to reach out and catch him before he could hit the ground.

Lance groaned, an apology on his lips before he froze, gazing up at the very same pair of eyes he'd been dreaming of for a week now. The man before him was incredibly built, Lance could easily tell despite the fancy suit and jacket covering him from head to toe. His hair was cropped, resembling an undercut with a shock of white bangs in front and a scar on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were enchanting orbs of stone grey, set in such a concerned and gentle gaze Lance couldn't bring himself to look away.

"I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" The man asked, Lance noticing he was still holding onto his waist which had him blushing scarlet at the realization.

"Haha! Yeah I'm fine! You're fine-I mean! Are you fine, that is?" Lance asked, willfully clamping his mouth shut and dying internally of embarrassment.

'This is definitely why I'm still a virgin' He bemoaned, almost not hearing the man's words,

"I'm okay, here let me help with this." He bent down, already gathering the medical supplies Lance had dropped with the nurse quickly falling to his knees, eagerly scooping up the supplies and hoping no-one noticed the slight dust on some of the tongue depressors.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for that, normally I'm not super klutzy like this I'm just a little off my A-game today-" Lance trailed off, noticing the briefcase next to the man, remembering that was the same briefcase before he completely lost all his memories, identical brand and everything. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence', Lance thought, feeling nervous again all of a sudden as he picked up the last tongue depressor, looking up at the other who was handing him the rest of the supplies, a kind but cautious look to his expression.

"Here you go, it's no problem, somedays I have those myself." He stated, as Lance gazed at him, feeling his memory of that evening kicking in, the walk to the door, bumping into some tall, dark figure, the briefcase, but nothing else. Maybe this man knew what happened to him? He also felt familiar in some way...

"Um, sorry to ask you this so suddenly but have we met already? You seem familiar." Lance asked, hoping he didn't make himself look too much like an idiot but the man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not but I get that alot actually. I better get going, hope you have a good night sir and uh, make sure to look where you're walking next time." He said the last part with a cheeky smile, like he knew something Lance didn't before picking up his briefcase and walking away, his footsteps steady but quiet at the same time. Lance watched his figure go till it ducked down a hallway and disappearing from sight. There was something off about that man, Lance knew he recognized him from that night he lost his memory, he had the same briefcase and everything!

Determined, Lance headed back to the nurses station, supplies clutched tightly in his grip. He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, and to do that, he needed to follow that man.

******

Lance ducked down to the first floor, where the security offices were at. He glanced around making sure none of the nurses were watching before rapping his knuckles on the door in a melodic pattern. The door opened with a tall, looming figure standing in the doorway, a lazy smile on his face. 

"Lance, always a pleasure to see you here, what brings you to our lair?" Rolo asked, eyes raking up and down Lance's figure that had the other scoffing before shoving him to the side, not in the mood for Rolo's suggestive flirting.

"I need to see the cameras, I'm looking for someone." Lance declared, already heading over to the little station with dozens of screens showing different areas of the hospital. Rolo came up behind him, Lance noticing right away how his crotch was perfectly lined up behind his ass, as the other pressed a few buttons, the screens flickering showing different other screens in a repetitive pattern.

"Did one of the patients from the mental ward escape again?" Rolo asked curious as Lance shook his head, looking for the same two toned hair as he screens flickered, displaying different angles before Lance finally spotted the man, walking along a hallway. "There! Get me the angle from that camera!" Lance asked getting excited as Rolo tapped a few more times on the keyboard, all the screens now reflecting that camera angle, of the man Lance had bumped into. Lance watched intensely as the man stopped in front of a door, what appeared to be one of the cooling chambers in the lower levels of the hospital where they kept bodies.

"Is he one of the doctors? I've never seen him before." Rolo inquired as Lance simply stared, watching this man look around twice before finally glancing up at the camera for a second until the whole camera screen went to static, no image of the man or the hallway.

"Fuck! Dumbass wiring shit." Rolo cursed, smacking his hand on the console, as if he had done it before but Lance headed out, knowing where that man was and feeling like that static wasn't just a coincidence.

"Wait, where are you going? I'll have this thing up in a minute!" Rolo called, watching that cute ass in scrubs take off, fleeing down the hallway before sighing, slumping in his chair as he stared at the static-y screens.

"One day he'll succumb to my charms."

Lance rounded around the corner, freezing in his spot as he saw the man walk out of one of the cooling chambers, briefcase in hand and a smile on his face. Lance ducked behind the wall waiting, watching as the man glanced around before heading down a different hall, Lance quietly following. He remained a good distance, wanting to keep him in sight but not close enough to where he'd be caught. After many different twists and turns, Lance crept along one wall leading to a hallway that branched from it, peering down it only to gape at the dead end he was facing.

But he saw the man walk down here! How did he disappear like that? Lance frowned, stepping forward wondering if this was some sort of trick when a stern commanding voice bellowed behind him.

"Why are you following me?" Lance jumped, shrieking just a tiny bit before whipping around to be face to face with the man he had been tailing. How did he even?

"Well? What's your answer?" He asked, his stance challenging and blocking off any exit routes that Lance could use to escape this awkward conversation.

"Uh, umm...I..wanted to ask..for your number?" Lance stated lamely, his mind shrieking at him, asking why would he say that but he clamped his mouth shut, for fear of saying something else that was ridiculous. The man stared at him in shock, eyes blinking as he tried to process that answer which gave Lance enough time to duck by him, grabbing the briefcase he held loosely in his hand.

"Hey!"

"Nevermind, I'll just ask again later!" Lance called, sprinting out of there as fast as he could, ducking around sharp turns doing everything he could to lose his pursuer.

After taking multiple turns, and trying to dodge nurses and patients, Lance gritted his teeth, deciding to take this chase outside where there was less obstacles in the way. And also he wouldn't be fired from his job.

Slamming the doors open, Lance took a brief pause to glance around before ducking to the right, and taking several turns through back alleys until he was far from the entrance. Lance stopped to crouch behind a dumpster, tucking himself close as well as the case as he watched the man chasing him pause only to continue down the street, mumbled curses as he ran.

With a sigh, Lance glanced back at the case, wondering what was so important in here, trying to open it only to realize with a groan, it was locked by a key. Digging around in his pockets, while glancing to the alleyway entrance to make sure the coast was clear, Lance found a baby pin in his pocket, he liked to keep a few accessories like hair ties and bobby pins for his fellow nurses if they ever needed one. He quickly got to work, jiggling the pin in the keyhole, following all the instructions his brother Marco had shown him when they were kids. After a few stressful moments, it popped open with a soft click and lance silently cheered, opening the case further only to scream something fierce as he was faced with multiple blood bags they kept for patients. Lance could hear shouts followed by rushing footsteps but couldn't move, trying to wonder why that man was walking around with a case of blood bags but froze as multiple shadows fell over him, making Lance glance up.

There were several people in front of him, Lance gulped, getting the vibe these people were anything but friendly as he tried to make a break for it, only for a solid mass to grab him by his arm and shove him against the building, Lance crying out in pain as the briefcase was taken from him.

"Oh wow, what an unusual group of items for a human to carry. This is quite interesting." Lance glanced from the thin woman pinning him to the building over to a tall man with long pale blonde hair, it looked white in the low lighting. The man was smirking, looking at all the blood packs before gazing back at Lance with interest. "Tell me human, who are you bringing these to? It wouldn't be a certain recluse in the woods can it?" Lance struggled but the woman merely chuckled, her grip on the front of his uniform not budging even an inch.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I followed some man who had them, I didn't know there was blood packs in it." Lance spoke, hoping the man could hear the honest truth from his voice but instead he crept closer, squinting at Lance.

"You have a peculiar energy about you..and your eyes are so blue too. You'll make a lovely pet." He spoke, fingers trailing over the edges of Lance's temples and cheeks, Lance freezing, his words ringing through his head, like it was wading through fog, where has he heard that word?

"Let him go." All heads whipped towards the entrance, the man Lance had been tailing stood there in the lowlight, his stance and gaze firm but his fists clenched like he was ready for a fight.

"Your fight is with me Lotor, not him. He doesn't know anything." The man pleaded, stepping forward as the man, Lance assumed to be Lotor stood closer to him, hand creeping towards his neck and squeezing just so as Lance gasped, struggling to breathe just the slightest bit.

"Everything he's heard so far speaks otherwise Shirogane. If he hasn't pieced together what we are by now then he may be your stupidest pet yet since Adam. He'll make a wonderful addition to my harem, don't you agree." Lotor stated mockingly, his mouth edging closer to Lance's neck, his mind twisting with confusion and fear as to what's going on.

"Lotor, you really don't want to do that." The man, Lance knew now to be named Shirogane, although some part of him wanted to call him Shiro, stepped forward, his whole from completely doused in shadow except for his eyes that changed to a bright all over yellow and Lance's memory broke through the fog.

He flinched as the memories of that evening, the first run in they had, to the Galra that attacked Lance, to Lance being taken to Shiro's house only to have his memory wiped away? Oh, Lance was livid.

"You've been feasting on packaged food, like a domestic house cat. I'm not scared of you Shiro." Lotor laughed only to freeze as black blood started trickling from his mouth, his cohorts all gasping in shock before freezing as well, their forms trembling in fear as the grip on Lance was loosened till the brunette fell to his knees, coughing and shaking as he took in some much needed air.

"That's where you're wrong Lotor," Shiro paused, glancing up with a wicked grin on his face, like he was a whole different person before Lance, gone was the cool, collected businessman he remembered, the person, or vampire before him was an animal.

It scared but also secretly excited Lance for some reason.

"I haven't fed in months." Shiro announced, his dark silhouette form taking over the whole alleyway, blocking off any light source so the group was plunged into darkness. Lance trembled hearing the tormented screams of the women vampires, as if they were being torn apart limb from limb while Lotor cursed Shiro over and over again. Lance covered his ears, not able to take the tormented screams any longer when he felt someone brush against his side making him look up, startled only to be immediately swept up by strong arms and suddenly standing next to Shiro, at the entrance of the alleyway, despite the fact he had been crushed by the dumpster only a second ago.

"Wha-" Lance trailed off, his and reeling with confusion as to how that occurred when Shiro sighed, the alleyway becoming lit again, the shadows evaporating until the only shadows that remained were Shiro's and Lance's. Lance gasped horrified, seeing the mangled bodies of the vampires before him, the vampire Lotor particularly ghastly with his bulged out eyes and wrongly bent limbs like they had been crushed and twisted. Lance stepped away, frightened and unsure what to do when he saw Shiro's knees buckle, his form collapsing as he fell to his knees.Lance called to him, crouching beside the other as Shiro sighed, before giving him a pleading look, his eyes back to their stone grey.

"Lance I want you to get as far away from here right now. They're not dead just badly hurt. They'll reform in a few minutes but you gotta leave right now." Shiro informed him as Lance shook his head, not wanting to leave the other here with them.

"I can't just leave you here! What if I take you to the hospital? You can hide there?" Lance offered, already trying to pull the other man up but was struggling, jeez he weighed like he was two hundred tons!

Shiro let out a humorless laugh, giving Lance a kind smile similar to before when he ran into him, "Why would I need a hospital? I'm dead, remember? Can't exactly let the doctors find out about who I am." He mumbled, eyes closing as Lance finally urged him to stand up, noting the smoke coming from Lotor's body and the others, panicking as he heard horrible crunching sounds that could only be his bones resetting.

"What if you had some blood in you then? You'd have the strength to get away! Easy peasy! You said you hadn't eaten in months, but what about the blood you took the first time we met?" Lance asked, feeling anxious as the crunching noises were followed by groans. 

"Wasn't for me, it was for someone else, a friend." Lance gaped in shock.

"How many of there are you in this city?" He asked bewildered earning a small chuckle from the vampire in his arms. "Too many. And there will be more. Lance you need to run, now." Shiro stated again as Lance shook his head.

"Not without you! Listen what if...I gave you some of my blood, consensually and everything. I mean , please leave me some so I can live and that kinda junk but yeah what do you say?" He asked as Shiro shook his head, having trouble keeping his eyes open as the crunching and groaning grew angrier, hissing added into the mix and smoke clearing away. Lance knew they were almost out of time and without further permission, Lance grabbed a nearby shard of glass hanging out on the ground and with a mental note to get himself checked for possibly tetanus and whatnot, he cut the palm of his hand, cursing when he cut it deeper than he wanted. The noises of feral vampires grew frantic, the scent of blood hanging in the air catching their interest. Lance mentally shrieked, shoving his hand under Shiro's nose, not sure if that was even how it worked but wafting it back and forth hoping that would entice the other to wake up.

And it did.

Shiro's eyes flew open, the stone grey replaced with yellow as Shiro, lunged at Lance's hand, sucking on the bleeding cut and the skin around it as Lance whimpered from the force and weird feeling of it. As Shiro kept sucking, blood trickling past his overflowing mouth, Lance felt himself growing tired, his eyes drooping before he ultimately collapsed into the arms of the vampire feeding from him.

Lance groaned shivering as he felt cold all over. He felt rather than saw Shiro stop drinking his blood, his grip around Lance's waist and shoulders tight, before he shifted around, being held bridal style as Shiro stood up, wings sprouting from his back, two giant, identical bat wings, before he pushed himself into the air, just as the smoke cleared and the hungry nest of vampires below could follow them. Lance shifted, eyes opening up a bit further to gaze at Shiro, eyes a golden yellow up close, hair blowing in the wind as they flew, Lance idly wondering if he was going to remember anything next time he woke up, if he woke up that is. He simply sighed, rolling his head back, unconsciously snuggling into the arms that held him closer to a chest, Lance resting his head right above where Shiro's heart would be, only he heard nor felt anything, no beat or pulse underneath the rich fabric of his shirt.

"Sleep, we'll be somewhere safe soon. I promise to tell you everything this time." Shiro murmured as Lance blinked confused. How was he still alive and holy crap, Shiro was flying? Lance felt himself briefly panic especially when a new thought sprang in his head, one that had him passing out from exhaustion and fear,

He completely abandoned his shift at the hospital.


	14. Everything But The Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a bartender who's just trying to do his job when he gets an unruly customer. Thankfully, a kind person steps up to help out.

Lance gritted his teeth, his painfully annoyed smile nearly breaking his face as he faced the disgruntled old man, who had the audacity to slap down a dollar bill and a few quarters as a tip, giving him a sneer before taking his leave. Once he was out of sight, Lance took a deep breath, before reaching out and grabbing the shitty tip grumbling as he shoved it into the tip jar at the edge of the counter. 

"Crusty ass old man probably ain't getting any." Lance mumbled, ignoring his coworker, Nyma's giggling.

"Aw don't feel bad Lancey Lance! We can't all be winners." She shrugged, waving with her delicate fingers at the patron, who smiled, sliding a generous bill across to her, which she discretely took. Lance rolled his eyes watching as she walked over to the tip jar, dropping in a fifty dollar bill with a sigh as Lance fumed.

"Yeah, I bet it helps when you have boobs to shake in front of them too." Lance grumbled, eyeing the low cut top his coworker was wearing as she slapped him with the dishtowel she held.

"Hey enough of that, these ta-tas have helped paid your rent you know, the least you can do is appreciate them and all they do!" She ordered as Lance immediately nodded, before dropping his upper half into a bow, gracefully bowing before Nyma.

"Yes, you're absolutely right your graces, I owe my life to you." He stated as Nyma chuckled, shoving him away.

"Go put up the closed sign, I wanna head out of here early tonight." She stated as lance ducked away from her wrath, heading over to the sign and flipping it to the 'We're Closed!' side when a customer opened the door causing Lance to jump back with a yelp.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, but we're about to close soon." Lance apologized politely as the stranger with a low beanie hat and dark eyes grunted.

"It says you're open for another ten minutes on the window. A man can get a drink for ten minutes can't he?" he grunted as he shoved past Lance who stood there frozen.

Unbelievable.

Lance turned back to Nyma who was at the bar, smiling politely at the newest customer before shooting lance a 'What the hell?' look as Lance shrugged, giving the man the finger behind his back.

"So what can I get you tonight then, sir?" Lance asked, his customer service smile back on his face as the man slapped a hundred dollar bill o the counter and nodding towards the rows of whiskeys they had. "Give me a double."

"Aye, aye sir." Lance set about fixing the man up a drink, a little worried this man was some sort of alcoholic and how late he was going to be. But as he fetched out his wallet, taking out a few hundreds, Lance kept his mouth shut, knowing he could easily get by with a few extra hundred dollars.

A few of the patrons left began leaving, some thanking the two and wishing others a good night before they left, heading back out into the cold night. Lance and Nyma began cleaning up once more, Nyma going around and stacking chairs onto empty tables, a few patrons still lingering around but not causing any disturbances thankfully, as Lance manned the bar, wiping down glasses and shutting down the beer taps.

"Hey, give me 'nother." The man waved him down, his empty glass sliding towards him as Lance frowned, taking the glass back.

"Sir, we're closing in two minutes, I'm sorry but I'll have to cut you off for tonight." Lance reminded as Nyma paused in her activity, glancing towards them unsure if there was going to be trouble. The man slammed a fist down, his face flushed and spit flying at Lance's face as he snarled,

"Give me my damn drink you motherfucker!" He screamed. Lance shook before him, willing his body to stay calm and relaxed despite how terrified he felt. There was the sound of a chair sliding back, footsteps making their way over to the bar easily but Lance paid the newcomer no mind, too focused on a flash of silver with a handle tucked in the man's belt. Panic taking over him once more.

"S-sir I can't give you another drink tonight, we're closed, owner's rules." Lance spoke timidly, scared as the man got up, reaching forward making to grab Lance with his nasty meaty hand when another arm shot out, grabbing his arm and slamming it against the counter with such force, Lance was amazed there wasn't a dent in the wood.

"He said they're closed. Either you pay your tab and leave, and give them a nice tip while you're at it, or you can come with me downtown to the jailhouse while I write up your report. Choose wisely." The newcomer said with Lance blinking in shock before his gaze settled on the tall, broad shouldered man, wearing a police jacket over his uniform, his eyes a steely gray and shaved undercut adding to his serious persona. The man underneath him mumbled some complaint before the cop yanked him up, eyes flashing with irritation as the rude customer sneered at Lance.

"M' sorry." He gritted out, despite the hatred in his eyes. He tossed a few hundred bucks on the counter before walking awkwardly with the cop until he was thrown out without care or mercy. Nyma came over to him, asking if he was okay, with Lance sighing, still feeling adrenaline running through his veins, body still shaking at what just happened.

"I-I'm fine I think, it was just scary, he had a gun on him and I didn't know what he would do if he whipped that thing out." Lance explained as the cop came over to join them, Lance got a good look at him this time and flushed upon making eye contact with him. He was a gorgeous, tall dark, and handsome, just the way Lance liked them. Lance felt like he was drooling at the sight of him and promptly shut his mouth realizing he was openly gaping at the man.

"Are you okay? He didn't threaten you too bad did he?" The cop asked, brows furrowing in concern as Lance continued to stand there, blinking until Nyma nudged him hard with her elbow.

"Ow! I mean, no, he didn't threaten me too bad other that what you heard. He's just been really pushy tonight until that happened." Lance frowned, his body felt weak, the events of the evening catching up to him and all he desired right now was to go home and snuggle in his sheets with his cat. Pretend this evening never happened. The cop merely nodded, glancing back out the door warily, like he wasn't to sure about leaving.

"I've seen him stumbling around bars this late, and giving employees a hard time. If he comes back in here again at some point, please call the precinct and let us know, well come take care of him." He stated as Lance nodded, feeling shy once more as steel gray eyes locked onto blue.

"So what's your name then? S-so we know to get in contact with you?" Lance lied smiling as Nyma raised a brow at him.

"I'm Shiro, you can reach me here if you'd like and this," He held up a bunch of bills in one hand, smiling before dumping them into the tip jar. "Is for the shit you two have had to put up with tonight and any other night." He smiled as Lance and Nyma thanked him, Lance taking the scrap piece of paper from Shiro, staring in awe at it as Shiro left with a wave, and a small smile in Lance's direction.

The two paused just for a moment after Shiro had left, basking in the events that happened tonight before Nyma ruined it by turning to Lance withsmirk on her face as she said,

"So are you going to call and offer to suck his dick or should I?"

"Nyma!"


	15. For Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice au where Shance has to deal with the fact they've past and now will have to share their home.

Lance sighed as he dusted the rafters in their attic once more, completely done with this whole 'system,' what was the point of being dead, if there was dust everywhere? His husband Shiro, was reclining back on the old sofa, flipping through the 'Handbook for the Recently Deceased' they had found after they had come home sopping wet and realized they had died.

"It says here, we may be trapped in some kind of limbo state but doesn't say how long it lasts though." Shiro frowned as Lance flopped onto the space beside him, sitting for a minute before collapsing into his husband's lap, Shiro stroking his fingers through his hair as he continued reading.

"I just wanna know why when you stepped outside the house you disappeared for hours my time, but for you it only felt like seconds." Lance turned up to face him, brows furrowed with a pout working its way onto his face as Shiro merely smiled lightly.

"I don't know honey, other than the logistics of being dead it doesn't say much as to why we are here in the first place." He explained as Lance turned, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"This sucks." Lance breathed, his voice torn up as Shiro held him close, rubbing his back gently as Lance sniffled here and there, completely drained of any tears since he'd been nothing but upset since finding out they were dead.

"How could this have happened to us? What if we're stuck here forever?" Lance bemoaned as Shiro hugged him tighter.

"I don't know, but if I have to be stuck with anyone in the afterlife, I'm glad its you." Shiro noted giving him a gentle smile as Lance blushed, patting his husband endearingly as he sat up.

"You're such a sap. I'm glad I'm here with you too, I'd be going nuts right now if I was here by myself." Lance admitted as Shiro gave him a side look.

"And you're saying you haven't already?" He quipped, lips breaking into a giggle as Lance took anold pillow and began bashing him on the head. "Rude! May I remind you Takashi we are here forever, do you really want to insult me right now? Cuz I can hold a grudge." Lance reminded his husband sternly as Shiro coughed attempting to be serious.

"Yes dear, I remember." He stated dutifully like a good husband as Lance squinted about to say something when the sound of vehicles broke their conversation, distracting them from the mundane afterlife they were already having.

"Who could that be?" Lance wondered outloud as Shiro got up, making his way to the window.

"Maybe its another one of your relatives, come to pay their respects and reflect or something." Shiro noted as Lance frowned, thinking of the gigantic rush they had last week of his family grieving in front of their house, which would be long and over with by now, he guesses. Once his siblings passed, Lance would be having a long talk with them about visiting a dead persons house and how sinisterly villainous it looks especially if there's a will involved.

The two of them hunched by the window as if hiding, upon realizing what he was doing, Lance huffed, laughing at himself giving Shiro an amused smile before leaning out the window freely, enjoying the breeze that seemed to float through him. With a sigh he glanced down, paling at the sight of multiple moving trucks and a car pulling into the driveway.

"Shiro look!" Lance pointed as Shiro squeezed beside him, glaring down at the vehicles and the sold sign on the for sale in front of their house.

"I didn't even know this house was already up for sale." He noted as Lance bit his lip, willing himself not to cry. They lost their lives and now they lost their home too, how much worse can it get?

A man stepped out of the car, Lance and Shiro watching as he stood with his hands on his hips, smiling big as he gazed up at the house, looking right past them, like most have done when coming to the house. The couple watched as the man walked up to their home, followed by multiple movers, as he stepped inside their home.

"Isn't there something we can do? I mean, they've stolen our house from us!" Lance practically yelled, his shouting not drawing anyone's attention, as expected, as Shiro wrapped his arms around the other, attempting to calm him down.

"We'll think of something, maybe there's someone we can talk to, this book had to come from somewhere after all. We'll figure this out sweetheart, maybe we can scare them out if nothing else works." Shiro joked drawing out a chuckle from his beloved. As Lance leaned his head on his husband's chest, still upset they were losing their home, their sanctuary, he glanced out the window, surprised to see a figure, smaller than the others outside staring up at them, a look of confusion and curiosity on their face as Lance blinked mystified this person was looking straight at him and Shiro.

Maybe they weren't completely invisible to the living like they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I've had a very bad past week and was trying to get my mind off things.


	16. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Lance deals with some interesting pregnancy cravings that his poor alpha doesn't understand their appeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little snippet from my psychic omega au I've been working on that I decided to cut, this scene takes place right before a very creepy/scary moment but I decided it made the chapter too long and stale, so I cut the fluff and I will post it here because I am a domestic fluff nut and I'm proud.
> 
> Also this might be a little more mature since Shance is married here, Lance is pregnant and this does have alpha/omega themes in here. Nothing super sexual just casual mention of certain words is all...
> 
> EDIT: Scratch what I just mentioned above, I forgot I wrote a chapter where they explored kinks, forget about whats in here, its nothing compared to that chapter.

Lance sighed, patting his baby bump as he munched on a frosted donut, feeling his toes curl for the umpteenth time as he struggled not to get up and run to their kitchen for something else, knowing it wasn't quite safe yet to be in there given the workers had been helping installing the new flooring today and Shiro was adamant about Lance not going in there for his and the baby's safety, knowing rightfully how clumsy his husband could be, which, okay yeah, fair enough. Lance was five months along and experienced the joy of mood swings, nausea, slight fatigue, and even worse, food cravings. 

He was constantly craving something new every day, his poor husband had been sent to the grocery store three times yesterday because Lance kept craving something different each time, and pathetically tearing up when their food stock didn't satisfy that need. Shiro, bless his patience for everything honestly, understood completely that Lance was having a hard time so today, Shiro brought back nearly one of everything from the store for Lance who almost cried in joy at the sight of all the food before grabbing the bag of chocolate frosted donuts and a jar of vinegar soaked pickles before settling down on the couch with his blanket nest as Shiro finished unloading everything and packing it away. Thank goodness their new fridge was up and working.

Once he was finished, even cleaning up the mess he had made, knowing Lance would just fuss over it later and clean it himself when he should be resting, Shiro padded back out to the living room, smiling as he spotted Lance happily tucked under a blanket, chewing on a donut thoughtfully before glancing to his husband and giving him an enthusiastic grin.

"Hi!" Shiro chuckled before sitting down on the couch as Lance scooted over, making room so Shiro could sit behind him and let Lance curl up in his arms because he was exhausted from helping with renovations and trying not to let his omega instincts completely take over his life.

"Hi there." Shiro murmured into his ear which Lance shivered, his husband's voice going straight to his dick, his slit instantly going wet at the sound which had Lance squirming in the other's grip, whining, "Shiroooooo, no I just got comfy! Don't make me horny right now, I'm eating donuts!" Lance scarfed down another donut turning to give his husband a pointed glare, his cheeks stuffed leaving him resembling a chipmunk that brought a hearty laugh from Shiro.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt such an intimate moment between you and the donuts." He joked as Lance continued chewing, eyes squinting in suspicion as he reached for the pickle jar that was just out of reach, straining just slightly until Shiro leaned forward and grabbed it for him.

"I accept your apology..since you gave me pickles. Now go fetch me some mustard... please?" Lance kissed Shiro's nose who sighed playfully before easing Lance to the side and dutifully getting up to tend to his request. He really was too good to him, especially after that fiasco last week. Lance laid back, reflecting on a moment that happened last week, that Shiro will probably never let him forget.

He was helping with the dining room remodel, and given his pregnancy status, wasn't able to handle alot of heavy-duty activities, so he mostly stuck to his sewing machine working on the new curtains when he got nostalgic for Christmas time, picturing a big Christmas tree in front of the bow window of the dining room and imagining all the future meals they'd be spending in there during the Holiday season which had Lance tearing up thinking about Christmas, his family, their unborn baby, then Christmas movies. Finally, after binging a bunch of Christmas movies, completely abandoning his curtains project, Lance was re-watching the movie E.L.F. when he had a spectacular craving that had him drooling and Shiro nearly vomiting upon sight when he got home from work and saw Lance's non-fabric related creation.

Lance had decided Buddy the elf's candy spaghetti looked utterly delicious for some reason, so he attempted to recreate it. Only they didn't have a few of the ingredients that Buddy used, like the colored marshmallows, M&M's, chocolate syrup, and angel hair pasta noodles.

So he had to make do with what he had.

Cue to Lance making his own version with Mac N' Cheese noodles, maple syrup, honey, a cinnamon flavored Pop-Tart he found in the back of the cupboard, and a dusting of powdered sugar on top. It was... interesting but it was the tastiest meal Lance had ever made (according to him at the time) and he felt proud to send Hunk a picture of his creation despite the many puke emojis his foodie friend sent him.

Shiro, who had been prompted to return home to his mate due to Keith alerting him that Lance was getting creative in the kitchen followed by a picture of the pasta disaster, he had walked in rather timidly for a big alpha, only to discover to his horror, Lance sitting at the kitchen table eating the horrendous concoction, a proud smile on his face. A brief argument followed by a threat to call Lance's doctor, Lance gave up his delicious treat, pouting as Shiro took it away trying not to gag as he tossed it in the trash.

Lance had never forgiven him for that, until an hour later, Lance was puking his guts up, Shiro thankfully not uttering "I told you so," as he sat behind Lance, rubbing his back comfortingly.

His husband has done so much for him these past few years, Lance couldn't be more proud to have Shiro as his alpha over anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for the positive love, I'm feeling a little better this week and I hope I'll be returning to writing my fic soon, I already sent my best friend the first four chapters of the omega fic, hopefully they will like them and I did the creepiness/spookiness justice!


	17. Keith's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is not a fan of birthdays, much less surprise birthday parties, he's also not fond of this weird dance between Lance and Shiro, both too afraid to admit their feelings for each other and make out, so he sets out to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my head canon Keith isn't too fond of his own birthday, I feel like he gets such bad second hand embarrassment when people sing to him, so he avoids them at all costs. Also, I love third wheeling Keith which was a trend on the shance tumblr tag for a bit so here's my take on it, but I may do another take on it in the future.

Keith was not going out, no fucking way in hell.

First he knew his dumbass friends had planned a surprise birthday party and he wasn't fond of birthday parties or surprises for that matter. Second, they had sent Shiro and Lance to come collect him for said party and he was SO tired of being the third wheel, having to witness Shiro's awkward attempts at flirting and Lance's blushing, it was getting exhausting. Anyone who understood the concept of emotions could see the two were clearly infatuated with each other, everyone could see it but the two aforementioned idiots themselves.

And Keith was tired of it.

So when he heard his doorbell rang, he ignored it, simply waving off his dog, Kosmo who perked up at the sound, not planning on moving his butt an inch off this couch. Another soon followed after the first, Keith took a swig of his beer, eyes glued to his television, pretending the doorbell was simply an irritating ringing sound he heard occasionally in his head which never got him good looks from his doctor. Finally the doorbell ringing grew frantic, one after the other which could only clue Keith then on who it was as he grumbled, setting his drink down and getting up before stalking to his front door, Kosmo at his heels.

Peering outside, Keith grunted at the couple on his doorstep and whisked the door open, eyes shutting as a handful of confetti was thrown at him, followed by the god awful sound of what Keith could only describe as a goose having a cold, being honked at him. With a glare, Keith stared down his two dearest, and he was using that term loosely, friends, Shiro and Lance who held matching grins of amusement and nervousness before Lance tooted on the horn once more.

"Happy birthday mullet! Or would hatched be a more appropriate term given you were probably born from an egg in a dark cave before crawling out from its depths at a young age and kicking ass all the way to the nearest town!" Lance joked as Shiro let loose a snort that had Keith glowering.

"Get off my porch." He stated about to close the door on their faces but Shiro stuck his foot in the door-jam, wincing only slightly at the firm pressure Keith put on it.

"Nope, not without you! We have some errands to run and figured you'd might like to go with us." Shiro said so innocently Keith raised an eyebrow as Lance gave him his most pleading look, "No way in hell. You two are trying to trick me to go to some stupid surprise party for my birthday..again. Well, I'm not falling for it..again, tell Hunk, Pidge, and the others to go home, I'm not doing it this year." Keith argued trying to shove Shiro's foot away but Lance gripped the door in his hand, smushing his face through to plead to Keith.

"That's not why we're here at all! We're just running errands I swear! Your surprise party isn't for another week," He began as Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Lance, that was a surprise." He groaned as Lance huffed facing him.

"We've been surprising him the same way for three years now Shiro, Keith's known about the surprise since last year's surprise. Anyways, we're going to the mall to the knife store because I need new kitchen knives and figured you would be the best person to ask." Lance spoke as Keith paused, processing the request.

"Which one?" He asked curiously as Lance grinned at him.

"Smiths. Not the one you got banned from for starting a knife fight with one of the employees-"

"He tried to steal my knife! It was a rare blade my mom gave me shortly after I was born!" Keith argued, already having grabbed his wallet and keys, giving Kosmo an affectionate good-bye pat on the head before locking his door. He stepped outside the porch, already briskly walking down the small path to the driveway where Shiro's car was parked, ignoring the hushed whispers behind him. He sat in the passengers seat, ignoring Lance's indignant pout, if he had to put up with their flirting all night, then he was not riding in the backseat.

"Alright..here we go, to the knife store?" Shiro said unsure as he started the car, tossing Lance a few uncertain looks as the brunette gave him a look, some sort of silent conversation going on between them.

"Yes, but first we should stop by Hunk's place and grab the thing we need." Lance stated as Keith groaned, banging his head on the dashboard.

It was going to be a long night.

As they drove over to Hunk's, Keith for sure knowing he was being taken to a damned surprise party since Lance kept fidgeting in the backseat and Shiro was shooting glances at him every ten minutes. Keith was almost glad when they rolled into the driveway, a few suspicious cars parked along the curb, just so he could get away from the two for a bit. He walked in ahead of them, already knowing he should just get this over with.

"Surprise!" Keith blinked as several people, some he knew and some he barely recognized jumped out from various hiding places, streamers and confetti being tossed and thrown every which direction. He stood there frozen as a stream of black crepe paper flew over his shoulder before he turned to give Shiro and Lance a murderous glare. 

"Fuck you."

******

"Aw Keith, it wasn't so bad! We'll still take you to the knife store tomorrow if you want?" Lance rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door once more, the party was in full swing despite Keith's escape attempts. The moody man had brooded in the corner mostly, although he and the others could tell Keith was enjoying himself. The party was knife themed after all!

"Hey there's a big pile of presents on the table, what are they chances some of those could be deadly weapons?" Shiro pointed out, shrugging as Lance gave him a look.

"Stop trying to cheer me up, just leave me alone to hide forever."

"Aw c'mon Keith, theres gotta be something you want for your birthday aside from your party-pooping, gargoyle aesthetic." Lance stated before yelping as the door was flung back, Lance nearly falling if it weren't for Shiro's reflexes kicking in and catching him.

Keith stood there, looking, murderously happy as a smirk breached his face that had Lance cowering against Shiro.

"Oh no, Shiro I think I broke Keith." Lance whispered, keeping his eye on Keith as the man took off down the hall.

"I think he's planning another escape attempt, or hes thinking about that cat video we showed him once." Shiro whispered back, hands holding onto Lance's shoulders as Keith led them to a small linen closet at the end of a hall.

"I know what I want, and its in here." He stated pointing as the other two gave him an unimpressed look followed by curious glances directed at each other.

"What could possibly be in there?" Lance wondered outloud as Keith smiled.

"Something I want, now get in there, both of you." He ordered as Lance huffed, moving forward and muttering under his breath about what a pushy birthday brat he was being with Shiro giving Keith a look of distrust.

"Something's off about this," He began but Keith simply pushed him from behind, shoving him into the closet, practically on top of Lance who screeched from the invasion of privacy. Before either of them could collect themselves, Keith quickly grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut, grabbing the knob and holding it as he locked it, the various shaking and pounding from the lovebirds trapped inside giving him the all clear.

"Keith! Open the door!" Shiro demanded as another round of banging followed.

"Mullet let us out! It's cramped and it smells really bad in here! Like my grandma's farts!"

"Lance..."

Keith chuckled, looking around and making sure the coast was clear that noone was nearby to have noticed the ruckus they caused before confidently facing his handiwork.

"I'm not letting either of you two out until you agree to let me go home and end this birthday or you can stay in the closet until one of you admits their obvious feelings for the other. Either way... I'm heading home no matter what you decide." Keith announced delighted, feeling the tension oozing behind the door but at the moment he didn't care. He was going to get a head start on his newfound freedom and split this party before anyone realizes he left.

"Keith! There you are! We're about to cut the cake, c'mon man I made your favorite!" Hunk called, not hearing the desperate pleas from the closet over the sound of loud music as Keith paused, thinking.

A simple slice of cake wouldn't hurt. New plan in mind, Keith followed after Hunk, eager to get a piece of this cake and make his escape afterwards, thoughts of his two friends far from his mind.

*****

"I can't believe he did this to us! And right as they're about to cut the cake too! Mullet is going to hog all the corner pieces Shiro!" 

"You have feelings for me?" Lance paused, not expecting that answer before turning and gulping at the wide eyed expression Shiro was giving him, pinning him against the door as Lance floundered for an answer.

"Uh.. I, uh.." Lance struggled, glancing everywhere but at Shiro who stepped forward, although he was already close to begin with, given the tiny space the closet provided.

"Lance?"

"Okay fine! Yes, I have feelings for you, have since..well the day we met, to be frank. I know it's fruitless, that nothing will ever amount to it and don't feel like you have to like me ba-mmph!" Lance cut off, shocked as Shiro was kissing him, slow and with so much depth to it, Lance felt his eyes grow heavy, sliding closed as he reached up to cup Shiro's face, kissing back. After a solid moment of just kissing, it finally ended and Lance let his head fall back, hitting the door with a dull thunk, too busy staring up at Shiro amazed, who was gazing softly back.

"You kissed me." Lance breathed, still in shock as Shiro chuckled, trailing his knuckles down Lance's cheek tenderly before leaning closer, arms wrapped around Lance's waist.

"I sure did, and hopefully you'll let me do it some more, given I also have feelings for you as well, have for a while too." Shiro admitted as Lance blushed.

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever had something good happen to me while being locked in a closet!" Lance noted excited as Shiro glanced at the door behind him, his mind on other pressing matters.

"Yeah we should actually find a way to get out of here, once we're out, can I take you out sometime?" Shiro asked ducking his head as a shy smile popped up on his face. Lance leaned in, kissing him with a quick peck,

"Of course. I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, they did not get out until the next morning when Hunk needed towels. Keith got his cake and made his escape into the night, true Keith style.


	18. Jack O Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro take their son to pick out his very own pumpkin, what follows is a domestic evening of pumpkin painting and carving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr user mizufallsfromkumo for suggesting the name Leo to me on a tumblr post I made. I will probably use this name more than once for future family shance fics. 
> 
> Also I've only ever written a toddler once before for my klance fic Smokey the Bear Oneshots so I apologize if its not 'realistic' (of course this is fanfiction, noone should expect any of this to be realistic but oh well).

Little footsteps hobbled over from one pumpkin to the next, Leo's little legs barely holding steady as he admired each pumpkin he came across, each bigger than the last, utterly fascinated in the ones that were taller than him. Behind him trailed his parents, matching smiles of fondness on their faces as they watched their toddler eagerly inspect each pumpkin on Lance's family's farm. Halloween was only a short few weeks away and their son had been excited every time it was brought up. Lance and Shiro were very excited themselves to see their son so spirited about the holiday as he was old enough to understand what Halloween was about, even if he only cared about going trick or treating and eating candy. 

The change in weather had also brought a new wave of excitement. The cool autumn air had hit them all of a sudden, gone was the torturous summer heat they had suffered through as leaves crunched under their feet, the air becoming more chilly as the wind picked up. Because of this, Lance had bundled up his baby as warmly as possible, even overdoing it a little, but he couldn't help it, Leo looked so cute in his little beanie hat and scarf! His little button nose barely peaking over the edge of the scarf, eyes the color of the sky during the daytime, such brightness in their depths like they held a hint of mischief with his dark jet black hair peaking out from underneath the hat. Leo paused in his task of searching for the perfect pumpkin, turning and giving his fathers a glance to make sure they were still following, his little face, so much like Lance's, creased into a pout.

"What is it sweetie? Want your hot chocolate?" Lance offered kneeling down next to his son who nodded his head, little arms reaching and making grabby motions for the small sippy cup Lance held in his hand, the other clutching his own hot chocolate.

"Be careful, it's still warm, ok?" Leo nodded as he gently took a sip, seemingly happy for the chocolate-y concoction his grandma had whipped up for him earlier. He was barely two and didn't speak much, but they had learned to read his body language and expressions to tell when he was sad or happy, or frustrated and scared. Shiro stepped up then, kneeling down to adjust Leo's hat back on his head as Leo gazed around the rest of the field, admiring all the lumpy pumpkins in sight. His eyes trailed over to a small, tiny pumpkin that could fit in the palm of his hand. Enamored, Leo nearly dropped his cup, Shiro catching it before it could fall in the dirt as Leo stumbled over the hay bales to get to the tiny pumpkin, eyes blown wide as he cradled it gently like Papa had taught him, turning around and holding it up to show his parents.

"Oh did you find one you like?" Shiro asked smiling as Leo nodded, tracing the little ridges with his finger completely fascinated by how tiny this pumpkin was apparently as Lance and Shiro almost cooed at how adorable their son was.

"That's a nice pumpkin! Let's go find two big ones for Daddy and me, okay?" Lance spoke, holding out his hand as Leo took it, cradling his pumpkin to his chest before glancing back at Shiro and holding out his tiny pumpkin.

"Okay. Can you hold this Daddy?" He asked, voice quiet and a bit muffled from his scarf as Shiro gently took it, taking extra precaution per his son's request as Leo led Lance towards the other pumpkins, excitement to find more pumpkins to decorate on his mind with Shiro walking beside them at a leisurely pace.

*****

"What's next Papa?" Leo asked curiously, peering over edge of the kitchen table as Lance brought out the craft paint and a few paintbrushes while Shiro worked hard across the kitchen, carving out the jack o' lantern faces, a pile of pumpkin guts sitting next to them as well as a pile of pumpkin seeds, having been carefully separated for a tasty snack for later.

"We're going to paint your pumpkin, you can paint it whatever you want!" Lance stated excitedly handing Leo a paintbrush after adjusting his booster seat so he was closer to the table. "You can paint it like you paint your pretty pictures at preschool!"

"Anything?" Leo glanced up at Lance who swore he had never seen anything cuter in his life.

"Anything," Lance confirmed, placing a kiss to the top of his son's head and taking a seat next to his son as he began painting, his little tongue poking out in concentration as he made various paint strokes. Lance oohed and ah-ed every once in a while, Shiro even coming over and complementing Leo's painting skills which had the toddler bouncing in excitement, painting stroke after stroke in a colorful, discombobulated mess as Shiro and Lance finished off the jack o' lanterns. Once Leo was old enough, they would also let him help out with pumpkin carving but for now, pumpkin painting would have to suffice as it was ten times safer. Plus, their son wasn't fond of the jack o' lanterns scattered across the other neighbor's houses, thinking they were scary so Shiro and Lance decided to carve out happy faces from goofy selfies they took this year instead.

"Shiro our kid could become the next Picasso! Look at the abstract genius this is!" Lance pointed at the tiny pumpkin as Leo kept on painting, although it seemed like he was painting the newspaper more than the actual pumpkin at that point. Shiro put the finishing touches on the jack o' lantern before heading over, cleaning his hands as he inspected Leo's work with false critique.

"I'd say this pumpkin could very well go to the Metropolitan! One of your best works yet Leo." Shiro spoke, ruffling his son's hair as Leo gave him a happy grin, putting his paintbrush down and holding out his paint smeared hands.

"I finished! And I made a mess!" He announced proudly as Lance chuckled, grabbing a wet wipe and cleaning his hands.

"Wonderful, we'll wait for it to dry and put it outside with our pumpkins, why don't you go help Daddy while I clean up?" Lance suggested as Leo nodded, "Okay."

Shiro helped Leo out of his seat, letting him carry the less heavy of the jack o' lanterns and smiling as he admired the grinning faces on them. Once outside, Shiro shivered as a chilly wind swept over them, placing his pumpkin on the edge of the steps, helping Leo place his gently next to it. Shiro stood back, hands on his hips as he admired his own handiwork, his attempt to recreate a goofy photo of his and Lance's faces looking more like Leo's abstract pumpkin now than it did before.

"I like your spaceship Daddy." Spaceship? Well, Shiro never claimed to be artistic.

"Thank you sweetie. Ready to see them glow?" He asked as Leo gave an enthusiastic cheer. Shiro took out the candles from his shirt pocket, placing them inside and lighting them carefully before sealing the tops of the pumpkins over them. He stood back with Leo, holding his hand as the two admired the pumpkins, Lance even coming out to join them, giving his husband a kiss and a "Good job," before bending down and pecking a kiss on Leo's cheek. They stood out there for a few more minutes admiring the goofy jack o' lanterns as well as their neighbor's decorations before Shiro suggested they go watch a Halloween movie (something toddler friendly of course) with Leo giving a happy nod and racing inside to pick one out. Lance trailed behind, mentioning getting a head start on the pumpkin seed snack for them to munch on as Shiro sighed, a warmth of happiness overtaking him as he followed after his family. 

He loved his family but there was something especially wholesome and magical about the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if spelling and grammar is off, Im very tired but trying to stay awake right now out of spite.


	19. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for more Leo??? No??? Well hes here anyway, more lovely domestic fam shance with the family taking Leo trick or treating and some spicy intimacy between Lance and Shiro at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who can spot one of my shance fics referenced in this fic.

"What do you say Leo?" Lance asked, adjusting the cat headband on his head for the fifth time since stepping out that night much to his minor annoyance. A small price to pay however since he got to go trick or treating with his son and husband, Leo's first year actually getting into the spirit of Halloween!

"Trick or treat?" Leo asked timidly, Lance ruffling his hair lightly as Hunk smiled, dropping to Leo's height and dropping a handful of treats into Leo's bag, softly telling Leo how much he liked his costume which Leo quietly thanked him before pressing his face against Lance's legs, still adorably shy (which Lance had no idea where that trait came from) despite the fact he'd known Hunk since he was born. He decided to go as an astronaut which made Shiro so proud, eyes almost tearing up with happiness and already making plans for Leo's future should he decide to be an astronaut for a career. Lance was quite proud himself as well, he helped make the costume, borrowing his old one when he was very young and touching it up some and even making a new plastic 'helmet' for him to wear adjusting it and adding a few more breathing holes for Leo's safety. Lance had dressed up as well, wearing a cat costume, just as simple cat ear headband and tail attached to a belt around his waist. He was decked out in a black top and leggings, and had hand drawn whiskers on his cheeks. Shiro had no clue what to be for Halloween so Lance ended up choosing his costume this year, since they had dressed up as Star Wars characters last year, Leo had been the cutest Ewok ever, Lance decided Shiro should dress up as one of his ultimate fantasies, a fireman. So cue Shiro in a too tight t-shirt that simply read 'Too Hot To Trot' with plastic suspenders, boots, a fireman hat, and a toy ax strapped to his back. His biceps were on full display and Lance had to scare off several hungry soccer moms who had been staring too long.

"Nice costumes this year guys, I liked the theme from last year better though, nothing beats Star Wars." Hunk stated, his scarecrow costume pretty impressive as Shay who was dressed as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz chatted with Leo, their own daughter Sefina, dressed as Glinda the Good Witch attempting to twirl between the two.

"Thank you Hunk. I told you we should've done it again." Shiro stated, giving Lance a side eye as he rolled his eyes, having had this conversation many times.

"We can't go as the same thing every year, Shiro this is a problem with you, its like whenever we play Monsters and Mana you always want to be a paladin." Lance pointed out, hands on his hips as Shiro glanced at him offended,

"What's wrong with being a paladin?" He asked as Lance sighed.

"'Variety is the spice of life' my dear, remember that." Lance teased, poking Shiro on the nose as he blushed lightly.

"I mean I guess our costumes kinda fit this year too, firefighters still save cats from trees, right?" Shiro asked, sliding a hand around Lance's waist whose turn it was to blush as the hand lightly pinched his hip.

"Maybe, if we lived in the nineteen-fifties. Anyways, lets get going, its Leo's first time trick or treating!" Lance stated, bending down to adjust Leo's costume again despite the toddler's pouts as he was fussed over once more.

"You took him around last year, doesn't that count?" Shay asked, placing the bowl of candy out front as Hunk shut off the lights, the couple ready to accompany Shiro and Lance to trick or treat as a group. Lance waved his hand dismissively however,

"Yeah but it doesn't really count since he didn't know what was going on, plus he was what, eight months then?" Lance asked as Shiro nodded. "We get to see him be cute and actually trick or treat, aww they grow up so fast." Lance whimpered, already feeling the water works coming as Shiro dutifully took out a handkerchief.

"Be strong honey, we've got all night." Shiro reminded, a few notable sniffles coming from him too as Lance gently wiped his eyes, not wanting to mess up his makeup. Hunk merely raised an eyebrow, while he understood how they felt, he wouldn't say he was as badly affected by his own kid growing up so fast like his friends were.

Hopefully taking the children trick or treating will take their mind off things.

******** 

"Well, I'd say this evening was a success." Shiro chuckled, smiling down at his tired son who he held in his arms. Leo was tuckered out from an eventful evening of trick or treating, his bag overflowing with candy and stuffed with his helmet, which he got tired of wearing halfway through and asked Lance to hold for the duration of the last half hour. Lance loyally carried it along with his candy bag, a tired smile on his face as the family stepped inside their home, the bowl of candy they had set out earlier, completely empty now. Quietly, not wanting to disturb their son who was sleeping peacefully, Lance set the bag of candy and helmet on the little hallway table as Shiro took him upstairs to his room.

It was already just past eight-thirty pm, a little past Leo's bedtime, but they figured since it was a holiday, and neither had work the next morning, it would be alright if he stayed up just this once. Of course, their little tyke had gotten sleepy around eight, eyes drooping and feet dragging from one house to the next until Shiro swiped him up to carry him door to door, Leo barely managing a tired, "Trick or treat please?" before a big yawn would overtake him.

Of course a cute little move like that tended to draw out more candy from their neighbors, especially their older neighbors who cooed over him and his costume.

Lance tidied up around the house, switching off the front porch light but leaving the fairy lights outside on. As he set to cleaning up the kitchen from their early dinner of sandwiches, he heard Shiro's quiet thumps coming down the steps until strong arms wrapped around his waist, drawing Lance back against his front, Shiro trailing up kisses along his neck.

"Leo is out like a light, he's changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He's settled in with his nightlight, blanket, and lion, so he's all taken care of." He enunciated the last part with more kisses, pecking along the back of Lance's neck before making their way along his cheeks and his temples.

"Mmm, wonderful. So are we still doing movie night then, or did you want to watch something on…Netflix?" Lance asked breathily as Shiro's hand dipped lower along his front.

"Well I was thinking we can 'Netflix and chill' but skip the Netflix part." Shiro offered as Lance giggled.

"That's what Netflix and chill means darling, but I'm all for it, so long as I can make a request?" Lance asked, turning around and giving Shiro a bemused smirk as he trailed his hands down Shiro's back, hands and fingers toying with the back of the firefighter pants as Shiro's eyes widened, interest sparking in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, kissing the corner of Lance's mouth as the other smiled,

"Keep the fireman costume on for me?" He batted his lashes, but he didn't have to as Shiro instantly nodded, kissing Lance fiercely before grabbing the back of his thighs and hoisting him onto the countertop, muffling the startled noise coming out of Lance's mouth as he was manhandled.

"Only if I can also make a request," Shiro countered, moving in between Lance's legs who spread them eagerly, welcoming his husband closer as they quietly exchanged a few more heated kisses, hands wandering and ducking underneath clothing.

"Keep the cat ears on for me?" He asked, sounding a bit unsure like Lance was going to reject his request.

"Oh…a little foreplay tonight then? Did that fireman saving a cat from a tree scenario do something for you? Either way, I'm all for it." Lance teased, yanking Shiro by his suspenders down as he kissed his husband, even kitten licking the corner of his mouth before his tongue dipped inside the wet heat of Shiro's mouth. After a few more minutes of intense kissing, Shiro backed away, face completely flushed and eyes dark with desire as he gazed at the somewhat wrecked form of his husband.

"I think Halloween is now my favorite holiday. We did pretty good choosing these costumes for this year." Shiro stated, swiftly picking up Lance in a bridal carry, Lance flushing and swinging his legs as he was carried over to the living room by his husband.

"See? You need to trust me mi amor, we'll have to come up with something even better next year." Lance stated as Shiro kissed up his neck

"Yes, but for right now, I'd rather admire you in those cute leggings and cat ears. Maybe help remove them?" 

"Fine but not too loud, I don't want to accidentally wake up Leo again."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking obsessed with Leo now in case y'all couldn't tell.


	20. So...Like Twilight? Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confronts Shiro about who he is and what this means for him. The two grow close, bonding over a few pop culture references Shiro doesn't get and Lance's insistence to compare him to the Twilight franchise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this au back since Halloween's a' coming.

_Heavy rain pelted against the glass window as Lance sat in the foreign bed trembling at the sight of heavy flashes of lightning and the ominous sounds of thunder rolling through the clouds. He only had on the thin white nightgown as cover as well as the thin sheets covering his lower body, unable to prevent the chill he was constantly surrounded by. With a start, Lance jumped, hearing what sounded like a door slamming open, revealing the bright hallway from outside, flashes of lighting outlining the bare room. Lance gasped as a figure suddenly appeared in the doorway, its looming, shadowy presence expanding, reaching beyond the edge of the walls, trailing up to the ceiling as Lance shuffled from his spot, unsure. Another clap of thunder, this one so close it rocked the whole bed, had Lance yelping in fright, turning to the window once more to watch as the rain continued to beat the glass, frost appearing on the outside only to turn back around and realize the shadowy figure was right beside him, yellow eyes flashing open, the only detail he could make out on the shadowy figure. Lance screamed, the figure descending on him, kissing his neck gently with his hands held captive in the monster's grip. Lance fell back against the fluffy pillows and sheets with a gasp, whimpering and pleading to be let go but the monster simply ignored his tears, canines elongating into sharp fangs, like a bat's, as the figure leaned back, mouth opened wide, preparing for the final bite as everything went black when Lance felt the pressure build up on his chest._

Lance woke up with a gasp, gripping the soft blankets in his hands as his darling Blue crept up to greet him, softly licking his hand as he laid in bed, blinking. How did he get in his room? What happened after Shiro..glancing down, Lance inspected his hand where he made the cut, it was completely healed, no sign of a scratch.

Was all that just a dream then? Lance curled in on himself unsure what to think when a shadowy figure moved beside the window peering in, causing Lance to scream in terror. Blue raised her body in defense, her hair raised up and ears flicked back to her head as the mysterious figure dove upwards a second before Hunk and Pidge barged through his door, waving around a rolling pin and some serious taser that was sparking!

"Whoa! Careful with that thing Pidge!"

"Careful? Lance is in trouble and you want me to be careful? Hell nah, I'll stick this up anyones ass who messes with us!"

"Oh right, Lance! Are you okay? We heard screaming!" Hunk dove towards his friend, nearly missing Blue who dove to the ground not wanting to be trampled as Hunk wrapped Lance in his arms, as he babbled.

"We were so worried buddy, when you showed up on the doorstep unconscious we didn't know what happened! We called in to your work, but they said they weren't sure either, saying you disappeared on your shift. Anyway, are you okay, do you want pancakes? I'll make you some pancakes, or french toast, whatever you want buddy!" Hunk nearly sobbed as Lance tried to speak,

"Can you make those blueberry waffles with the cinnamon sugar whipped topping?" Lance asked, his eyes pleading as he stuck his lower lip out to which Hunk nodded.

"Hell yeah man! I'll get started, Pidge watch him!" he ordered taking off in a hurry which was the norm for whenever his friend was incredibly anxious or scared about something. Lance sighed, reclining back once more, rubbing his forehead and staring out the window looking for the figure as Pidge creeped over, studying him closely.

"So what were you screaming about?" They asked curious to which Lance jumped, having not expected them to sneak up on him.

"Uh, I had a nightmare, can't remember it though." Lance said, nervously glancing out the window again as Pidge frowned.

"Do you remember what happened last night? This time was even more serious Lance, we found you passed out right outside the apartment door like someone left you there. I think someones after you." Pidge pointed out but Lance wasn't paying attention, his focus was on the familiar, tall figure sitting at the outside café across the street, hidden perfectly in the shade under an umbrella, a hat and sunglasses on, looking like an ordinary human to none the wiser, but Lance knew better.

He recognized those broad shoulders anywhere!

With a dramatic flair, Lance flung his sheets and blankets off, being mindful of Blue, making sure he didn't accidentally smack her in the process, before slipping his feet into his blue fuzzy lion slippers and throwing his robe on, not even tying it as he stormed out the room, ignoring Pidge's questions. He passed by Hunk who was already mixing the batter, giving Lance a questioning look.

"I'll be back Hunk, keep those waffles hot for me!"

"You got it man!" Excellent, with that settled, Lance hurried down three flights of stairs bypassing the coffee shop they frequented on the main level. He glanced both ways across the street before stomping his way over to the small garden hedge separating the café from the street. As he approached, the man stared at him, the scar and robotic hand in perfect sight as well as the fact this man was perfectly hidden in the shadows, a detail Lance hadn't missed.

Lance stopped just on the other side of the garden hedge, leaning over the plants to point accusingly at the vampire. "You again!" He spoke, regretting it instantly and now realizing he had no plan as to what he was going to say to this man once confronted. As Lance floundered, mouth opening and closing unsure what he should do. Shiro sighed, pulling his shades down low as he gazed at Lance with a regretful look.

"It's good to see you. You look well at least." He stated as Lance gaped at the response.

"'I look well?' You bit me last night!" He accused, his hand throbbing with phantom pain but there was nothing there but smooth untarnished skin. Shiro frowned, pulling his shades off as he leaned in to whisper, "I did no such thing. I told you to run and instead you offered yourself to me! What were you thinking spilling your blood in front of hungry vampires like that?" He scolded, Lance blinking in shock.

"I saved your life and this is how you thank me? I don't care if you're hot, you better stop coming to the hospital I work at! People will get suspicious seeing you there constantly taking the blood packs." Lance whipped around, pretending his robe was a cape for a second, taking a few steps before Shiro called out, "Wait, Lance! Please wait!" Lance spun around, arms crossed as he tapped a foot, gesturing for Shiro to continue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, who knows what Lotor would've done, its just, that was a huge risk what you did. I could've lost control and drank you dry and you would've died." Shiro murmured, his voice grim as Lance shivered, recalling the feeling of those lips on his hand and the nausea and chill that came afterward.

"Well that's my job buddy, I take care of others when they need it. Human or not, but I probably won't help Lotor to be honest, dude seems kinda like a prick." Lance tacked on as Shiro chuckled, a small smile forming on his lips that had Lance flushing from how striking it was.

"He is. His father is worse in my opinion." Lance smiled, about to ask who Lotor's dad was but suddenly remembered an important detail.

"Wait, why do I remember everything? Also, extremely not cool that you drugged me that first time! I thought you were going to murder me!" Lance pouted as Shiro sheepishly shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let anyone know about me. As long as I've lived, I've rarely interacted with humans, mostly because it's never ended well for them, or me, I guess. I also genuinely thought I wouldn't see you again, or at least you wouldn't remember me too well, so I could keep carrying on with the blood packs to get by. Unfortunately for you, you're more involved now what with Lotor knowing your face, so I figured it was best to allow you to keep your memories so you could stay on your guard, provided, you don't go telling everyone about me or our existence in general. Do we have a deal?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow as Lance frowned, taking it all in.

"Fine, deal, but only if I get to hear more about your vampire life! Do you sleep in a coffin?" Lance asked eyes shining with interest as Shiro ducked down, unsure how to answer that when a haughty voice spoke up,

"Lance how many times do I have to tell you, you're not allowed back here without at least a proper pair of pants on as well as actual shoes!" Lance froze, slowly turning around to see Romelle, a casual acquaintance and the café worker standing behind him, arms crossed and an annoyed frown on her face. Lance glanced down, face heating up as he realized he was in his pajamas, his actual pajamas consisting of an old pair of booty shorts that read 'juicy' across the buttcheeks. His old t-shirt that read 'partier on the streets, animal in the sheets' as well as his fuzzy lion slippers and bathrobe paired with his bedhead, he must look ridiculous. However it was the new horifying realization that had him ready to sprint back to the apartment, completely mortified.

"Oh no! My skincare routine!" Lance cried out, forgetting the most important step of the day, jumping up and box jumping over the wall, despite Romelle's warnings when he circled back and pointed an accusing finger at Shiro.

"You stay right there mister, I have several more things I want to ask, and don't think I've forgotten the coffin thing!" Lance yelled, turning several heads in confusion as Shiro sat there, face heating up, but with the lack of blood in his body there was no color to indicate he was. With his sunglasses back on his face and hidden well in the shadows, Shiro turned towards the exasperated Romelle, holding out his empty coffee mug, that he had been sneakily dumping out, to look like he drank it.

"Can I get a refill please?" He asked as Romelle slumped with a sigh.

********

Lance oohed and ahhhed over every single item in Shiro's house, or rather mansion as he came over for another visit. Since Shiro mostly slept through the day, because the suns rays were too harsh for his skin, Lance could only visit him at night which was also perfect since Lance mostly got off work around the late night hour. So every night after his shift ended, he'd been visiting the recluse of a vampire, asking every single question he could think of and Shiro explaining every answer patiently.

For instance, much to Lance's disappointment, Shiro did not in fact sleep in a coffin, finding it cramped, uncomfortable, and stuffy. He had a very large four poster bed, though hardly every used since he rarely slept at all that had Lance whining at the waste, thinking of the many naps he'd love to take on that thing.

Shiro also did not turn to ash in sunlight, nor did he sparkle like thousands of diamonds as he informed Lance with such a unamused, flat expression Lance almost pissed himself from seeing how done the other was. He helpfully explained to Lance, his skin mostly just becomes an intense sunburn, sometimes even third degree burns if a vampire wasn't careful.

"So what about any powers besides flying? That was pretty cool!" Lance admitted, sipping pleasantly on his water and munching on some chips that Shiro had given him. The vampire also began to stock his fridge and pantry with some actual human food and water, with how frequently Lance showed up, he figured it was better to be able to offer something to be polite than have absolutely nothing to offer the human other than blood packs.

"Well, I've been around for over a century now so my powers are fully developed. I can levitate, shapeshift, fly, enchant others with my thrall, there's tons that I can do now compared to when I was merely a hundred." Shiro replied, thoughtfully drinking from a mug that no doubtedly had blood in it, a habit Lance was getting used to.

"Wait thrall? Is that like a hypnotizing thing?" Lance asked as Shiro nodded.

"In a way yes, we use it to lure bait sometimes if our usual ways of coercing someone doesn't suffice, but some vampires enjoy using it to get what they want all the time. I don't necessarily like using it, I don't want to take away someone's free will like that." Shiro shuddered, his mind in other places it seemed as Lance raised an eyebrow, hesitantly mumbling, "You used it on me that first night. Isn't that what you did to get me into your car?" Lance wondered as Shiro nodded regretfully.

"Yes and I apologize again. I was worried someone would come and see me forcing you into the car, plus you were getting very loud and more of the Galra were coming our way. If I hadn't done that, I'd no longer be in one piece and you'd be lying dead in a ditch somewhere, or even worse somebody's blood bag." Shiro spat the word out completely disgusted by it as Lance flinched, not expecting the sudden hostility.

"What is that? A blood bag?" he asked leaning forward as Shiro took a melancholic sip of his blood, eyes far off in his memories as he explained, "Basically a human kept as a vampire's personal blood pack for however long they decide to keep them against their will before they end the human's life completely. They're also sometimes used for other things, like stealing for their masters, kidnapping more humans to be used as blood bags, or for fast food. Sometimes they're even used just for sex." Shiro stated as Lance shot straight up, almost spitting his water out at the mention of sex.

"Sex? You mean-"

"Yes, humans who are both blood bags and used for sex are known as 'pets', its very degrading and disgusting what they do and the poor humans have no idea the entire time they're being used, often under their master's thrall or in some cases, not at all." Shiro finished, the mood of the room completely dismal now, the hilarity of Lance's questions gone as he reflected over Lotor's chilling words that night, _'You would make a lovely pet.'_

Lance shuddered, freaked out how close he came to being some creepy vampire's sex toy before turning to face Shiro, who was still trapped in the past it seemed.

"Well, thanks for saving me from Lotor, who knows what would've happened to me." Lance stated trying to keep the mood light as Shiro glared into his mug.

"Lotor's known for being the worst of them out there. It's primarily why I didn't erase your memories this time, with someone like Lotor out there I know he's relentless once he puts his mind to something and I didn't want him to come after you, especially if you weren't prepared." He said, putting the mug away, Lance noticing every ounce of blood was gone, making hum gulp nervously as Shiro got up, walking around, his robotic arm shifting into the black mass of smoke, creating a void with glittering specs shining through that looked like stars. Lance thought it very pretty and mesmerizing to watch the star-like specs shift around as Shiro stood in front of his window, the city below them eerily looking more threatening with the knowledge vampires were roaming about.

"I'm going to probably be hovering nearby your workplace, just in case. Lotor tends to lay low a few days to lick his wounds so to speak before he decides to strike again. I'm sorry Lance but I may have made things much worse for you." Shiro regretfully stated, his words hanging in the air as Lance set his grin aside to come up behind the vampire, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you didn't force me to come after you that night, I could've just walked away like any sane person once it got weird. Besides, we can't focus on the past, we just gotta play it cool now and see what happens." Lance offered a small smile as the vampire turned around to face him. At Lance's beaming grin, he couldn't help the corners of his own lips twitching into a matching one.

"Alright. Tell me, what else do you want to know? If its anything related to Twilight, I'm going to tell you right now, no we don't do whatever they did in the movies." He stated, heading to the spacious kitchen that Hunk would for sure drool over, pulling out another blood pack and draining it into his mug.

"Well the Twilight movies were slightly different than the books so maybe there's stuff in the books that match up with-!" Lance paused, watching stunned as Shiro's eyes popped open wide, before spitting out the blood he'd been drinking into his mug and glancing up at Lance in shock.

"That crap has a book series?!"

******

"Okay, deep breaths Shiro, just relax your body for me, there you go." Lance continued his needing, pressing his digits against Shiro's rock hard skull as the vampire rested on the fancy chaise lounge thing, head in Lance's lap after Lance had tugged the other to the couch, completely shocked about the recent news regarding the Twilight franchise.

"Every day my hope for humanity dies a little more." Shiro bemoaned, hands falling from his face, expression filled with regret as Lance ducked over him, giving him a cheery look.

"That's how us humans feel every single day! Welcome to the club!" Lance held up his hand for a hi-five with Shiro unenthusiastically giving him one back. "Also is this head massage even helping? I'm not sure how to treat shock in a vampire so," Lance trailed off unsure as Shiro shrugged.

"Honestly it's not doing anything but it feels nice, like I'm a cat I guess. I've always liked cats." Shiro sighed as Lance perked up.

"I have a cat! Her name is Blue! She's the most beautiful, wonderful cat ever!" Lance boasted, not shy to admit that his work locker was indeed covered in photos of her. His precious baby.

"I saw, she is beautiful. A fine Russian Blue although she may be mixed with something since her eyes are blue which is unusual for that breed." Shiro paused, noting the fingers on his temple have stopped, glancing up at Lance who looked at him shocked.

"How do you just know all this?" Lance asked amazed as Shiro huffed.

"I'm allowed to have hobbies Lance. Being alive for centuries, things get very bored quickly. Plus cats are my favorite animal, its just too bad they don't like me." He added softly to which Lance paused.

"What do you mean they don't like you? Blue seemed to like you, or at least I hope she did?" Lance tacked on unsure as Shiro sat up, sighing as he undid his tie completely, still looking as formal as ever, however the grey silk material of his shirt left no room for Lance's imagination to fill in the blanks, which was awesome.

"I'm dead Lance, cats can sense that and because I'm not small enough to carry home and leave on your doorstep, they mostly see me as a threat. It's okay though, I was outside the window making sure you were in bed asleep while Blue was inside pitching a hissy fit." Lance frowned confused.

"Outside? Why were you outside, wait...Were you levitating outside my window! Oh that's so creepy, and sweet I love it!" Shiro gazed back Lance, confused before hesitantly continuing.

"Ye,s I was outside because I can't come in, being a vampire comes with some restrictions, not only just the sunlight ordeal but we can't enter upon someone's home unless we're invited in, not sure why, but I've tried to once with an old friend and..it did not go well." Shiro rubbed his head squinting, getting his brain imploded "for funsies" was on his never to do list, took him five years to heal and one hell of a dig to bust out of the coffin they had put him in, convinced he was 'dead-dead'. Lance blinked, completely shocked by this revelation, "So that first night, how did I get into my pajamas then? I didn't do that in my sleep did I," He scratched his head unsure as Shiro shifted, "Not exactly, I used my thrall to persuade your mind in its REM stage. I turned around as soon as you undressed though, in case you were worried about that." He explained worriedly as Lance waved him off, "Nah, I'm pretty confident about my body actually. I'm mostly just confused as to why you made me wear my fancy pajamas, as you can see from that cafe meet up I don't exactly have the most sophisticated sleepwear out there." Lance flushed, remembering the 'Juicy' booty shorts and cringed, hoping a classy man like Shiro didn't find it distasteful.

"I just watched as you picked out something. I thought they were nice, in fact the light blue color suits you." He stated with a hum as Lance flushed, glancing away. "Th-thank you."

Shiro glanced at the time and whistled, noting how late it was getting. "I better get you home, you have to get up early afternoon for your shift tomorrow." He pointed out as Lance groaned, wishing he could stay here longer, enjoying the peace and interesting talk with Shiro.

"God so many patients, so many buttplugs I have to remove." He groaned standing up and stretching as Shiro gave him a weird look.

"What kind of hospital do you work at?" He wondered curious as Lance waved him off, grabbing his coat, shyly stating his thanks again as the other offered to help him slide it on for him, the classy gentleman as usual. Shiro grabbed his keys, one of several resting in a drawer as he led Lance out towards the garage, the other frowning in confusion as he followed down a dark hallway.

"No mysterious driver tonight?" Lance asked as Shiro opened a door, flicking on the light, fluorescent lights popping on one by one with several luxury cars all lined up neatly with Lance standing there shocked in the doorway.

"Holy crow, sometimes I forget you're friggin loaded!" Lance squeaked, getting close to a particular cobalt blue Ferrari, not ashamed to check himself out in the window as Shiro chuckled, taking his arm and steering him towards a less flashy black BMW.

"Part of having hobbies, I get bored easily so I collect things, I'll have to show you the library sometime." He mentioned casually as Lance's jaw dropped. "You have an actual library, like what fancy snooty people do in the movies or like Beauty and the Beast?" Lance asked as Shiro frowned at the 'snooty people' part.

"I don't know what you're referring to, but the answer's probably yes." He said slipping into the driver's seat as Lance slid into the passenger's, once again oohing and ahhing at everything he saw. For a vampire stuck in the old days, he knew how to upgrade.

"You know Shiro, a vampire liking flashy, speedy cars? Sounds pretty similar to Edward Cullen if you ask me." Lance teased as Shiro narrowed his eyes, pressing a button to turn his car on before giving Lance the stink eye.

"Shut up Lance." He chuckled, buckling Lance in quickly as his arm morphed into the robotic one just before he stepped on the gas pedal, the car reversing out of the garage and speeding down the windy road, Lance gripping his seat during the rush.

"So, a Batman mansion and you have the bat-mobile, maybe I pegged you wrong, you're coming off more of a Bruce Wayne character than Edward Cullen." Lance joked as Shiro's lips quirked into a grin.

"I'll take Batman over Edward Cullen any day." Shiro smiled, cruising with the gentlest of touches all while going about 80 miles per hour down the steep hill.

"Well the guy who plays Edward Cullen is apparently playing the next Batman in the new Batman movie." Lance mentioned as Shiro paused unsure if he heard that right.

"Wait what?"


	21. Office Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Lance pines after his alpha boss Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is short and probably not that good this Mercury Retrograde has me blanking. I have so many ideas, and they just flop when it comes to actually writing them down, so expect possibly an influx of updates once this retrograde is over lol.

"Here are the reports from last week Shiro." Lance plopped a huge stack on said alpha's desk, the man glancing at them and groaning before collapsing his head into his hands, ruffling his hair in such a way that drove Lance crazy with desire to run his own fingers through the short strands.

Ever since he had 'saved' the kind alpha from nearly being hit by a taxi cab one day, Lance had been tip toeing on the edge of insanely crushing on his boss to falling into a ravine of sappy love and omega hormones that he had absolutely no need or time for right now, no matter how perfectly wonderful it sounded.

Besides all of his love was currently in use and focused solely on his young son, Leo, who was playing quietly behind his desk right now. Normally Lance would have him in daycare, a perk to working as Shiro's assistant since it was provided free for all company employees and there was the added benefit of picking Leo up from downstairs versus five blocks down the street. The only reason Leo wasn't there right now was because he had wanted to be near Lance after having a bad nightmare the previous night, Leo didn't want to leave his father's side.

Normally Lance would sigh and remind his son gently that he had to go away to work for a bit, promising he would see his son soon but Shiro had overheard about Leo and insisted Leo could stay nearby and 'hang out' with them if it made it easier for them both. So here he was, currently coloring in a coloring book with crayons Shiro had scrounged up, promising Leo if he needed something and his dad wasn't around, he could come ask Shiro for anything. Leo, who was usually shy around anyone who wasn't Lance or Hunk and Pidge, actually thanked Shiro smiling up at him with bright blue eyes before focusing on his activity. 

Lance didn't know how to feel, but touched and overwhelmingly grateful were some emotions he was experiencing when watching Shiro interact with his son. Not even Leo's other father spent much time with him before Lance ultimately ditched the abusive relationship. When it came to his boss and crush Takashi Shirogane, Lance only felt awed and happy in the alpha's presence. Before that day when he saved Shiro from nearly becoming a road pancake, Lance had been struggling with two jobs and raising his baby by himself, without the resources he had before when he was mated to his abusive alpha of an ex-husband, each day felt like it was getting harder to keep it together plus there was the threat of his ex taking Leo away.

"Is it Friday yet by any chance?" Shiro groaned, pulling Lance out of his musings as he gave the alpha a smile and patted his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Fridays to you are basically Tuesdays, given how much you work on weekends." Lance joked, taking the files in the completed basket to file away in the records cabinet as Shiro gave him a small smile.

"That's true but at least I can be at home, overworking myself from the comforts of my own couch." Shiro chuckled as Lance tsked, shaking his head fondly.

"You know if you simply ask for help, I can always come over and assist you, that's my job you know." Lance teased poking Shiro hard in the shoulder as the buffer man poked him back, playfully. 

"And ruin your family time with Leo, no thank you. Besides, you work hard plenty yourself and you deserve a break to spend time with him." Shiro noted, eyes drifting over to the little tyke smiling as he watched Leo eagerly scribble something on some blank paper Shiro had swiped from the printer. Coran, who was the office manager and head of human resources, will most likely come scold him again for taking company resources, ranting about the killing of trees and how wasteful Shiro is being for stealing so much printer paper, however once he saw Leo, he would give him a little pat on the head and a reserved lollipop, cooing over how big he was getting since Coran would never willingly yell at a small child for anything, especially if it was Leo. 

"Please! Leo has been to the park every single Saturday the past two months, he's getting tired of the same old swing-set and slide. He'd be more than happy to come see you instead! He really enjoys being around you, he told me the other day he thinks you're cool." Lance explained as Shiro ducked his head bashful.

"I'm sure he thinks that of most people." Shiro waved him off but Lance shook his head.

"Nope, not really, Leo is usually pretty shy, so he doesn't connect with people as easily as I do for example. You are basically one of his favorite people." And mine too, Lance thought, hungrily watching as Shiro finally nodded, exasperated but still smiling.

"Okay how about this, Saturday, working at my place, paperwork and dinner?" Shiro asked, a hopeful smile curving his lips as Lance's cheeks warmed up.

"Th-that would be great. I'll see you then…and later today since I work right outside your door, haha. S-see you around boss!" Lance called back as he high tailed it out of there, not wanting to embarrass himself further as Shiro waved back hesitantly.

"Bye… I guess." He sighed, slumping a bit in his chair before immediately sitting up straight, having gotten used to Lance's little reprimands here and there to sit up better, it helps his posture. The omega assistant was always doing little things like that to help him out, a change from his last assistant who kept a distracting collection of ceramic unicorns on her desk, and took three hour lunch breaks sporadically throughout the day. Running into Lance not only saved his physical well-being that day, but also his work life tremendously.

Now if only he could find some way to express his feelings for the omega.

Shiro sighed, turning back to the piled up paperwork, thoughts on the upcoming Saturday making him feel giddy and light with excitement. His eyes traced over Lance's form through the glass walls, watching the other work, fingers flying across the keyboard with the cutest hyper-focused expression on his face before Shiro drifted his gaze to Leo, who was laying on his belly, little feet kicking up now and then as he drew over the stacks of paper, a smile on his face. The little scene brought a smile to Shiro's face as he finally turned back to his computer, starting on that paperwork so that way when Saturday rolled around, they won't have to do much, and they can just enjoy a simple dinner.

Maybe one day Shiro will work up the nerve to formally ask Lance out, without the excuse of work.


	22. Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's cat is missing much to his despair, will his boyfriend and friends find her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from, I woke up one morning and thought Blueberry Pancakes would be the funniest name for a cat, so here live vicariously through this fic.

"Blue! Blue! Blue where are you?" Lance called, his voice panicked as he gazed down every single alleyway looking for his sweet, beautiful cat, Blueberry Pancakes McClain. 

His niece picked out the name. Lance just shortened it to Blue since she was a Russian Blue cat and very smart as she learned how to unlatch the balcony door to the apartment, and shimmy her way down from the second floor balcony.

"Oh no…where could she be?" Lance thought out loud, a fresh set of tears springing to his eyes as he wondered if she was okay, hoping she hadn't been hit by a car, picked up by a stranger, or worse, his ex-boyfriend. 

Lance had gotten the cat around the end of his relationship with he-who-shall-not-be-named and when things got ugly, one of the first things his ex tried to do as revenge was take Lance's cat, poor Blueberry, but thankfully one call from the law and with the proper paperwork citing Blueberry as his, Lance won that custody battle real quick, plus it helped he had some tough looking friends like Keith and Hunk with him and if he needed it, his older brothers would happily volunteer for added backup if that douche bag ever tried anything.

But Lance's new boyfriend would probably beat them all to the punch if mentioned douche bag even so much as stepped foot in their apartment building. 

Lance felt his phone vibrating, quickly taking it out of his pocket, he noticed it was Shiro calling him and eagerly answered, "Hey."

"Hey, any luck finding her?" Shiro asked, tone sad as Lance deflated, the small bit of hope dying as he tried to hold himself together, knowing he was on the verge of crying again.

"No." He sniffled, hoping Shiro didn't notice the wavering in his voice too much and failing as his response was followed up with a low hum for comfort. "We're still looking around downtown, Keith's been asking shop owners to keep an eye out for her, don't give up hope yet okay?" He stated as Lance felt himself nodding. "Okay, I'm going to go home and maybe get started on a flier just in case." 

"Okay, I'll see you at home soon, I love you." Lance smiled. 

"Love you too, see ya." And with that he ended the call, setting his shoulders straight before glancing around, making sure there was no sign of Blue here before heading back to the apartment, a new plan in mind.

********

Lance groaned as he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, having already changed out of his outfit into a baggy shirt that was probably Shiro's, and some booty shorts, not in the mood to go anywhere after the rough day he had. The laptop in front of him was opened to some illustration program his friend Pidge liked to use, so he could make the perfect missing flier that highlighted all of Blue's gorgeous looks and personality. 

Lance sighed, tracing with a finger one photo of him and her. He was doing his morning yoga when she decided to join in, arching her back next to him like it was a routine they did together. Another photo had her sprawled out on top of him, just casually watching as he snoozed on the couch, unaware of the little hitchhiker. The next one was his favorite, it was simply a photo of Blue being cradled in Shiro's arms, her eyes wide and amazed like she was being blessed by Jesus or something. 

To be fair, Lance had also been cradled in Shiro's beefy arms plenty of times, he probably looked like that too.

With a sigh, Lance ducked his head into his hand, grabbing the glass of wine he had poured(his second one since he came home) and taking another sip, flinching as the door burst open followed by raucous laughter of Shiro and his friends. 

"Lance, look who we found." Shiro presented with a smile on his face as he held up a cat carrier with Blue inside, all perched and wide-eyed like she wasn't sure how she wound up there.

"Blue! Oh my precious, sweet baby! I missed you!" Lance cried overjoyed as he got up striding over to the carrier and pulling his cat out, letting her lay limp in his arms as she flopped over them allowing Lance to kiss the top of her head over and over. 

"Where was she, how did you guys find her so fast?" Lance asked, rubbing his cheeks against her head as Blue simply purred, accepting of her human's overly affectionate ways by now. Shiro chuckled, scratching the top of Blue's head as he explained, "While Keith was talking to a store owner, Pidge had called us saying someone had posted a photo of Blue, having found them and asking if she belonged to anyone. We called her explaining it was your cat and apparently your ex had also called, seeing the flier as well." Lance let out a horrified gasp, clutching Blue to his chest protectively, as Blue started squirming, having had enough of the attention apparently. 

"No! What happened?" He asked eyes wide with suspense as Hunk quickly finished explaining, "We told the girl he was an ex-boyfriend and to not give him the cat and told her she could call the police station to confirm it. We ended up agreeing to meet her at her place before your ex could come pick her up, and then we ran into him as soon as we got outside the apartment!" Lance gasped, looking between all three of them in wonder, wishing he had known or been there, instead of just throwing himself a pity party with his wine and laptop. 

"After we had some...words, the girl came out and said she was giving us the cat and the guy got really mad, started freaking out on her bad, so Shiro called his cop friends, and they took him away! I got the whole thing on video!" Keith grinned ecstatic as the others turned towards him with questioning looks.

"What? I hated that guy, seeing him get arrested was my Christmas." He stated as the others turned away. 

"The important thing is, we got Blueberry Pancakes back, safe and sound so no evil ex-boyfriends did." Shiro happily stated as Lance sighed, leaning up to plant a kiss to his lips.

"I'm the luckiest cat owner ever." Lance giggled as Shiro leaned in again for another kiss as Blue meowed jumping down and racing to the middle of the floor to groom herself, not interested in her human snogging the tall, beefcake one.

Despite her disinterested attitude, Lance knew she would come around and most likely snuggle with him later, which is exactly what she did. Blueberry, after eating a delicious dinner of tuna and some treats, was found curled up between him and Shiro. Her dainty paws wrapped around his wrist as he tried to hold Shiro's hand while watching their show. Occasionally they would give her pets and chin scratches that would make her squint her eyes and start her purr motor. She was the best cat in the world in Lance's opinion and such an important part of his life and it made him happy to know she was now part of Shiro's as well.


	23. Uncle Kosmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Lance is very fond of his friend Keith's dog Kosmo. While Shiro is away, Kosmo takes over the role as the protector in the house, making sure Lance and his unborn child are safe from harms way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm just in an animal mood, right now. Oh well here ya'll go, *yeets this story into the air, towards a flock of pigeons, none of them interested*
> 
> Edit: Also let me just say, thanks for the positive comments! I may not respond to every single one, but just know they make my day, I love brightening up others lives with cute stories, and I hope to keep doing so in the future!

Lance hummed pleasantly to himself, one hand tucked behind his head and couch pillow as the other hand lightly stroked the scarred, stretched skin of his lower belly. He cooed as his baby felt like it was rolling around, trying to find a comfortable position apparently as Lance placed his palm on top of his belly, rubbing gently and easing the unborn infant to settle down for now.

It would have plenty of time later tonight when Lance was trying to sleep to move around. He was only seven months along and his baby seemed to enjoy keeping him up half the night as well as his alpha, Shiro who was essentially ride or die which meant if Lance was awake at three in the morning, then so was he.

He would never forget how earlier in his pregnancy when he was dealing with morning sickness, Shiro would dutifully come find him passed out in the bathroom, sensing his omega wasn't in bed anymore and come ease him off the toilet, having hugged it in his sleep. Lance thankfully hasn't passed out in anymore weird places yet, but after he started getting noticeably big around his middle and having trouble with his balance, Shiro decided precautions might be necessary, and they temporarily moved into the guest room downstairs, until sometime after the baby was born.

Lance didn't mind Shiro being so protective over him, he actually secretly enjoyed it, so long as Shiro didn't try to coddle him like he was inept at doing things, like feeding himself, or taking a simple quick shower, they were good.

The protectiveness was even rubbing off on their friends, Lance being the only omega in their pack, the mishmash group of alphas and betas had formed a type of protection squad whenever they were all out in public. Lance found it especially cute how Keith's dog, Kosmo had become protective over him as well. He was a large dog, a Malamute breed with some wolf in him as well. Keith had rescued him from some deadly poachers years back when he was just a puppy and the two remained together ever since. Lance had cooed and coddled Kosmo for years, so he already favored Lance a great deal whenever he saw the omega, and now that he was pregnant, it was amusing to see Kosmo behave in a way that was similar to how Shiro was with him out in public.

For instance, one day when the group was hanging out at an outdoor café that allowed dogs, Kosmo who normally kept to himself under Keith's chair moved, so he was sitting right beside Lance, facing out towards the street in case anyone tried to sneak up on the omega. Kosmo would also follow Lance room to room when he was visiting with Keith, Keith jokingly saying Lance was going to steal Kosmo from him, which Lance didn't mind, having Kosmo around like a guard dog while Shiro was at work helped soothe any fears or anxieties, plus it was fun to have another intelligent life-form to talk to, even if they were mostly one way conversations.

One day, Lance had been casually resting on the couch, flicking through a magazine and feeling his eyelids droop for the third time within the half hour. He groaned as he stretched before settling down, knowing another nap was inevitable at this point, as he curled around a couch pillow and shut his eyes. His husband was out for a brief work related issue that couldn't be solved from home, so he left Lance alone but with the added company of Kosmo, who they were watching since Keith was away on some trip and couldn't bring Kosmo with him. 

Lance happily slept for probably about thirty minutes when a large crash followed by Kosmo's piercing barking woke Lance up, the omega sitting up and gasping, heart racing, glancing everywhere before he spotted Kosmo racing towards the kitchen, his tail up and alert and ears pinned back.

Lance shuffled a bit on the couch, his movement limited due to his huge belly, but as he sat on the edge, Kosmo came back panting but still anxious as he planted himself on the floor in front of Lance, facing the doorway.

"Kosmo? What is it bud?" Lance asked frowning before glancing towards the doorway again. He felt the hair on his arms stand up, similar to how Kosmo's fur was raised up now. He felt something wasn't right and knew he should probably get somewhere he felt safe.

"Come on Kosmo, lets go to my room yeah?" Lance stated as he struggled to lift himself up. After a few tries and Kosmo barking at some unknown entity in the second room, Lance succeeded in getting up, hobbling his way down the hallway in the opposite direction of the kitchen and hurrying into the guest room where they were staying, where he also left his phone charging. 

"Kosmo, come here boy! Come here!" Lance patted his thighs the dog still baring his teeth at whoever was around the corner before making a break for it into the room before Lance slammed the door shut and locked it. Lance waited a few seconds, before grabbing a nearby desk chair and moving it to tilt it under the door handle just to be safe before going for his phone and calling the police.

After talking with the police, Lance dialed Shiro's number eagerly waiting for the alpha to pick up when a series of loud banging pierced the silence. Lance screamed, having reached full-blown panic mode as Kosmo began barking once more, accompanied by low, vicious sounding growls that had Lance fearful for the intruder and clutching his swollen stomach out of fear.

The banging stopped, the intruder trying their hand at jiggling the doorknob to no avail with Lance crying silently from fear, worried the doorknob would suddenly break but it stopped after a few minutes leaving them in silence once more except for Kosmo's continued growling when heavy footsteps trailed down the hall growing fainter and fainter, Lance shivering in fear before he tried calling his husband again, crying out in relief as the alpha picked up.

Lance begged him to stay on the line, even when the police showed up, not wanting to leave the safety of the room. After a few minutes of gentle whispering, Shiro noted he had just pulled up to the house, they finally hung up. Lance remained in the bedroom though, not wanting to come out until he knew his husband was here. He didn't have to wait long as he heard what sounded like a scuffle in the living room, several voices talking over each other at once until hurried footsteps approached the door, an urgent knocking and a breathless, "Lance?" making Lance want to leap with joy. By now, Kosmo had stopped barking and growling, in fact he looked just as relieved as Lance felt as he got up and tried to hobble over to the door as quick as he could, removing the chair and unlocking the door to throw it open, being greeted by his worried husband. 

"Lance, are you okay? Are you hurt? How's the baby?" He fired off immediately, checking Lance over himself, as he pulled the omega into his arms to scent him really quick, not letting Lance go until he was satisfied that his omega wasn't physically hurt. 

"I'm fine, just scared is all." Lance admitted with Shiro nodding, concerned frown on his face as he pulled the other into another hug, not wanting to let him go after the scene he witnessed. Apparently some alpha had broken through the kitchen door, intent on stealing something and had realized there was a pregnant omega home, having sniffed out Lance's scent. Thankfully before he could get to Lance, Kosmo had scared him enough to back off, giving Lance enough time to shut himself off in the bedroom, which may have saved his life.  As the police apprehended the alpha, Lance remained in the bedroom, allowing a medical professional to check him over as well as the baby, since most stressful situations like this could harm their health. Thankfully, Lance was fine, if not rightfully shaken up. 

That night, since their kitchen door was broken and Lance was worried about sleeping there after the incident, Shiro had packed their bags up for a few nights and gotten them a place at a nearby hotel that also conveniently allowed pets. It didn't offer the same comforts as home, like his nest for example. But at least it was safe, and they could order room service.

Lance sighed, draping himself in his fresh set of pajamas, comically looking like he had stuffed a large beach ball under his night shirt before he walked out of the bathroom, into their room, watching fondly as Shiro cooed at a relaxed Kosmo, his tail wagging in happiness as Shiro pet under his chin.

"Whose a good boy, protecting our Lance and the baby! Someone's getting all the treats when we get back, isn't that right?" He cooed as Kosmo panted, tail wagging excitedly as he gave Shiro a kiss, making the alpha laugh. Lance chuckled as well, heading over to the bed and easing himself down onto the mattress, his husband taking his hand and watching him carefully before helping the omega maneuver himself into a comfortable reclining position. Shiro gave Lance a long kiss as he tucked Lance in for the evening, knowing Lance was going to be out like a light soon. 

"I'll get that door fixed tomorrow but we can stay here a few days if you want." He stated as Lance smiled, stroking the hair out of his eyes.

"A few days wouldn't be too bad, I was just scared to stay with the door being broken." Lance sighed as Shiro kissed his forehead, wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders and easing him close to slide a hand up under his shirt and rub his belly soothingly, the baby gently kicking the area where Shiro's hand was, the alpha grinning in excitement. 

"I understand. I'm sure Kosmo was just as scared as you were, a change in scenery might do him good." Shiro noted the two glancing towards the loyal dog who was now sprawled out on the hotel chair, looking comical since he was clearly too big to fit there. 

"He was a very good boy today! I'm going to buy you so many toys and treats tomorrow!" Lance announced, holding out his hand palm up as Kosmo leaned forward to sniff it before giving his hand a gentle licking that had Lance giggling and Shiro watching them with amusement in his eyes.

He was so proud of Lance for being brave in such a scary moment but he was happy that even if he wasn't around to protect Lance, the omega was in capable hands, or paws for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith totally spells Kosmo, with a K just to spite others, and because his name starts with a K.


	24. The One Where Shance Is Almost Caught... Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro have been sneaking around their friends, neither ready to tell the others about their relationship..yet. Unfortunately for the couple, they almost get caught...
> 
> Warning: there are explicit scenes in this chapter, be cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another friends themed oneshot!

"You look so cute in bubbles!" Lance giggled, plopping a handful of bubbles on Shiro's chin, barely containing his laughter as Shiro simply gave him an amused smile in return. It was one of their 'secret date nights' as it was a secret since only the two of them knew about their relationship.

Ever since that one night stand back in London, the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. While Lance had a huge crush on Shiro since the day he met him, ultimately resigning himself to simply being a friend since he never expected the other to actually like him back, Shiro felt himself slowly falling for the other, and he was falling hard.

He'd do anything for this man before him, eyes so bright and full of mischief and merriment, surrounded by bubbles and scented candles wafting lavender and chamomile through the air. 

"Hey Shiro?" At Shiro's "hmm?" Lance twirled the stem of his wine glass, unsure if he should ask this but as Shiro glanced over at him concerned he felt his mouth moving before his brain could catch up with him, "So I don't know if you ever planned on telling the others about us but I personally like what we have and I'm scared that telling our friends is going to ruin whatever we have before it even starts given how nosey they can be and everything, but what do you think?" Lance huffed as Shiro blinked at him, unsure how to unpack all that.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it, I just want to keep you for myself for a while is all I know." Shiro softly stated as Lance awed.

"Come here you," Lance made grabby hands towards Shiro, pulling his face in close for a kiss when thundering footsteps sounded down the hall, heading towards their direction. The two lovebirds looked at each other in a panic as Keith called out Shiro's name.

Lance quickly glanced around, trying to think of somewhere he can hide, but unless he could shrink down to Pidge's size, the only suitable place would be the sink cabinet. Damn you New York apartments! 

As Keith got closer, an idea suddenly popped up within a split-second and with one parting look at his confused beloved across from him, Lance held his breath and dove under the soapy water, wine glass and all, as Shiro hissed in a panic before spreading the bubbles around to help cover up Lance's nude form right as the door opened, Keith poking his head in.

"Hey Shiro, Hunk's ordering from Sal's again, you want any...thing?" He stopped glancing around the small space, eyeing the lit scented candles, the radio playing soft music, and finally at Shiro sitting in a bathtub full of bubbles, some all over his lower chin with a glass of white wine in his hand.

"I've had a very long day." Shiro quickly explained, eyes darting down to the water and back as Keith frowned at his roommate. 

"Okay...well do you want anything? Like some chicken, or?" 

"No, I'm good thank you." Shiro dismissed, voice rising in a panic as he hoped Lance was okay while Keith rolled his eyes, ducking out of the bathroom and about to close it when he jerked it open once more, giving Shiro a wary glance, "Are you sure? We can always just ord-"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUT KEITH, I DON'T WANT ANY CHICKEN!"

"Okay! Sheesh, I was just asking!" Keith grumbled as he shut the door. Lance popped up as he heard that click, breathing extra hard, face red and covered in soapy bubbles, his wine glass now empty as Shiro fretted over his boyfriend.

"I'm so, so sorry Lance, are you okay? Keith kept asking me if I wanted chicken." Shiro told him which piqued Lance's interest, his face darting towards the door and back to his boyfriend.

"Chicken? I can go for some chicken." Lance stated as Shiro sighed. 

"Alright, coming right up." He stated as Lance nodded, taking another deep breath and diving back under the water as Shiro called Keith's name. A moment later, Keith showed up giving Shiro a curious frown as Shiro nodded his head,

"I'll have some chicken after all, give me a three-piece, some beans, rice on the side, and I think a Diet Co-AUGH! AHHH!" Shiro writhed, feeling excruciating pain as a certain someone pressed really hard into a certain spot between his legs, making him squirm in place as Keith stared baffled and a little scared.

"Sorry, I meant Coke Zero." Shiro stated, like everything was perfectly normal as he faced Keith.

"Uhh... Okay, sure." Keith said as he backed away and shut the door slowly. Keith took a deep breath as he headed down the hall back over to Hunk's, his encounter with Shiro swirling in his head, completely stupefied by his friend's behavior.

"And Lance says I'm the group weirdo."

******

"That was a close call earlier, we need to be more careful if we don't want the others to find out." 

"Kashi' can we pretty please not have a serious talk when you're literally about to enter me." Lance complained, groaning as Shiro leaned down over him to press more soft loving kisses to his brow, cheek, and jaw, before moving over to his lips, softly pressing against them, loving the soft needy groans he could pull from that mouth. Before they could get into it any further, Shiro pulled back a bit, wanting to just admire Lance as he was, spread-eagled on his bed, naked as the day he was born, hair tousled on his pillow, and dark blue irises peering up at him with such lust and need, Shiro almost dived back in, but lingering thoughts of concern for their almost blown cover had him holding back, the responsible nerd in him not wanting to put this conversation off.

"I know sweetheart, and I'll get to it, but we really should be more careful. Keith was close to catching us. From now on, we'll have to put a hold on 'fun' bath time." Shiro stated as Lance groaned, giving him a full on pout before nodding along.

"Fine...but we're still doing skincare Wednesdays! Cuz darling you need it!" Lance huffed, pushing himself down onto Shiro leaving him flabbergasted.

"... What's that supposed to mean?"

******

_3:03 AM EST_

Shiro tip toed over to the front door of his apartment, their secret meeting time as scheduled and as he twisted the door knob open, Lance stood there, in nothing but a bathrobe on, same as Shiro, giving the other a charming smile that always left Lance weak in the knees.

"Hey," Lance breathed as Shiro invited him in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hi beautiful," with that, Shiro bent forward, arms tugging Lance closer and pulling his face up for a kiss when another door opened, to Keith's bedroom, and their tired yawning friend stepped out. Shiro quickly spun Lance away from him, putting distance between them as they both stood there, like deer caught in headlights.

"M-morning mullet!" Lance chirped, standing still, arms pinned to his sides as Keith regarded them both with tired confusion.

"What's Lance doing here? What time is it?" Keith yawned again, squinting as Shiro floundered for a response.

"Uh...9," Lance quickly shoved the digital clock into the sink so Keith couldn't see the correct time.

"AM." Shiro finished, glancing back and forth from Keith to Lance. Keith squinted at them confused, Lance almost giggling, finding it hilarious seeing the other's hair all mussed up and sticking up in odd angles.

"Really? It's still really dark out there though..."

"Well, that's because you always sleep til noon silly! Plus it's daylight savings time." Lance lied, words flowing like water out of his enchanting mouth, Shiro had a hard time looking away from it, when Keith's loud yawn interrupted his gazing.

"Hm, weird, maybe I'll stay up to watch that sun rise then." He muttered, more to himself as he trailed across the apartment to the bathroom, his slow, stumbling footsteps indicating he was still half asleep. As the door shut, Lance and Shiro sighed in relief.

"I'm so tired of sneaking around all the time." He stated with a huff as Shiro patted his back, pulling the other into an embrace when an idea came to him.

"What if we go away for the weekend, no interruptions, no sneaking around..." he trailed off as Lance brightened at the idea.

"And we could be naked the whole time!" He exclaimed as Shiro chuckled. 

"That's a whole lot of naked. I'll see what I can find for us this weekend okay?" 

"Okay!" The two kissed briefly, turning towards Shiro's room when Lance paused glancing back towards the bathroom worriedly, "Wait we forgot about Keith!" Shiro glanced towards the bathroom and back to Lance, heading over to the room and quietly opening the door upon hearing no sound. There Keith was, curled up in the bathtub, forgotten toothbrush in his grip as he slept, a bit of drool collecting in his open mouth. Shiro showed the scene to Lance who rolled his eyes before grabbing the knitted blanket he made for the two from the couch, throwing it over his friend before they shut the door. 

"Okay, where were we?" Lance asked as Shiro ducked down to trail kisses along his neck and jaw.

"Oh right." Lance giggled, turning to face Shiro as the other swept him up in his arms, carrying Lance into his room, the sounds of more kissing soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sleeping headcanons for all of them are:
> 
> Lance, sleeps with headphones and mask to drown out any noise/light, snores. Also talks in his sleep sometimes.  
Shiro, sleeps like the dead, doesn't move, barely breathes, looks scarily like a corpse.  
Keith, either he curls up into a ball or, 'is suffering from a sleep disorder called sleep fighting'.  
Pidge, starfishes and takes up the whole space.burrows under like ten blankets.  
Hunk, sleeps like a princess, no snoring, or drooling, looks like sleeping beauty.  
Allura, absolutely nothing like sleeping beauty. snores..LOUD.
> 
> bonus: coran, doesn't sleep. nobody has ever seen this man sleep.


	25. The One With Lance's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Friend's based oneshot, where Lance has been repeatedly having wet dreams involving his friends, all except for Shiro who isn't too happy with that. Finally, after stewing in jealousy for a while, Shiro gets a surprise that inspires him to come forward with his true feelings for the other but another issue comes between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some jealous, pining Shiro??

Shiro creased his brow, unhappy with the current conversation that was going on with his friends at the moment. 

Lance had been having these..fantasies about their friends lately, which nothing wrong with that, except he hadn't had a single fantasy involving him and Shiro.

Which, yeah sounds superficial but given Shiro has had a crush on this man for a full on year by now, of course he was going to be a bit more sullen whenever the others would question Lance by bringing it up, Lance bashfully shying away from their teasing before admittedly explaining his dream, usually involving a mix of Allura, Hunk, and even Keith a few times.

Freaking Keith with a mullet got picked while Shiro didn't even get honorable mention.

"Tell them dude!" Hunk pushed, a gentle smile on his face as he stirred whatever was in the wok. Shiro would get up and take a closer look out of curiosity, and because it smelled amazing as usual, but with his track record in the kitchen, Hunk had banished him to the living room with the others.

"Yeah, you're acting so shy right now! Who was it this time?" Pidge poked Lance's side, who flopped over dramatically, cradling a throw pillow and holding it up as a shield. He looked so cute today, a white crop top with blue stripes, underneath a pair of denim dungarees. He had on a ratty pair of converse and a black choker around his neck, looking so tempting and gorgeous. When he saw him early this morning, about to go to the farmers market, Shiro could barely breathe before him, his childish desire whining with want as he watched the other strut down the street, unaware of the attention he got from strangers.

"Well, it was someone different this time," Lance began, Allura and Pidge both howling in excitement as Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro however was intrigued, someone different? Could that mean...

"Well, all I remember was me topping this person and pale skin..." Shiro's heart raced, the idea of Lance topping him in bed had him almost blushing at the thought. 

"It was Pidge this time." Lance snorted as Pidge screeched. 

"Bitch! Like I'd ever let you top me for one thing-" They yelled, bamboozling Lance with a multitude of throw pillows as Lance howled with laughter, squirming to get out of reach before getting up and toppling into Keith's lap as a stray pillow whacked him across the face. Keith glowered down at Lance sprawled out in his lap as Lance raised an eyebrow at him before a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Well, this feels familiar," Lance purred, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck as the other simply raised an eyebrow before abruptly standing up, dumping Lance to the floor as he let out a loud "Eep!" 

"In your dreams, Lance." Keith stated with an amused smile as Pidge and Allura hollared in the background with Lance clasping a hand to his heart, as if it were frail. 

"Woe is me! Isn't there someone out there who loves poor lil' ole' me?" Lance bemoaned, hamming it up a bit more for laughs as Keith chuckled and Shiro sat, stewing in jealousy.

With an abrupt exit, Shiro quickly headed towards the kitchen, forgoing all of Hunk's rules as he reached into the fridge, grabbing a beer, the sound of boisterous laughter both comforting and a little grating. Shiro knew he was being unreasonable, but it's also why he was mostly angry with himself. It's not like Lance was aware of his feelings towards him, he wouldn't ever say or do flirtatious things like this if he knew how Shiro felt, he was very kind like that. For as flirtatious and upbeat in personality as Lance was, there was never a malicious bone in him, spiteful and petty most definetly, but Lance never mocked or put others down purposefully. Even if they deserved it.

"Shiro! Help, the others keep picking on me, I've never done anything wrong in my life! Ever!" Lance cried as various protests sounded off around, each person putting in their own opposition to that statement as Lance pouted. Shiro smiled, unable to help himself as he turned back to the crowd in the living room. 

"Apparently that's debatable," he shrugged, chuckling as Lance gasped betrayed while Pidge and Keith kept bringing up Lance's past grievances, Hunk chiming in here and there with his own stories. Allura sat there giggling, watching animatedly with a flush to her cheeks which could only be from the white wine she's been sipping from.

Shiro took a swig of his own beer, his earlier bad mood being chased away as he fondly watched his friends lightheartedly argue amongst themselves. Even if he couldn't be with Lance, because of his own cowardice or if Lance did, and probably would, turn him down, at least he had a wonderful friendship with him, that he hoped nothing could break apart.

****** 

The late night voices from the television set were the only sounds floating through the apartment. Hunk had retired to bed hours ago, having to get up for work early the next day. Pidge had taken their leave as well, they lived far away and knew they'd better get home before their brother, and also their friend Matt would call, worried for his little sibling's well being, despite knowing if anyone were to try Pidge on the streets, they'd be taken out cold in a heartbeat. Allura left a few minutes ago, once the wine had worn off as Keith decided he would go too, telling Shiro he was hitting the hay and leaving their apartment door unlocked for him. 

So now that only left Shiro and Lance.

Or rather, Shiro and Lance sleeping soundly, curled up along the rest of the couch, his bare feet resting in Shiro's lap as he hugged one of the throw pillows. After checking the time and seeing how late it was getting Shiro decided he should probably get going. 

Turning the TV off, Shiro watched as Lance slept, the other for once not snoring, looking like he was sleeping peacefully as he snuggled further into the couch as Shiro realized he was idly tracing a finger around one of Lance's ankles, drawing light patterns against the skin. 

With a whisper of 'good night' Shiro carefully lifted Lance's ankles up, enough for him to slide off the couch before placing them back on the cushions gently, Lance not waking the whole time. Shiro spotted the afghan throw on the back of the couch, probably one of Lance's knitting creations, and carefully took it off to gently throw over Lance's sleeping form, gently tucking the blanket around the other, Lance sighing as he clutched the blanket closer for warmth. As Shiro gave him one last smile, he turned, flicking the living room lights off as he went when a sound had him pausing,

"Ohh, Shirooo oh!" Shiro spun back around, briefly wondering if Lance was awake but as he quickly investigated, he found Lance still asleep, wrapped up in the throw but smiling pleasantly in his sleep, like he was having a good dream.

Shiro waited, wondering if lance would say something again, just to confirm what he heard when Lance once again sighed, happily, Shiro noted, as he squirmed in his sleep.

"Takashi.." Lance breathed quietly, a small sigh following right after that had Shiro's hopes soaring high. With a fist-pump and quiet, "Yes!"Shiro was practically dancing in place, excited beyond reason that Lance was finally having a sex dream about him!

As Shiro was about to make his move, planning on gently waking Lance, ready to admit his feelings by talking everything over and smoothly asking the other out.

If only his foot hadn't caught on the leg of the couch, tripping Shiro as he collided with Lance on the couch, startling the other to wake up, eyes blinking surprised as Shiro sat up, making eye contact and blushing lightly at the small space between them. Lance was staring wide, shocked to see the very person he was dreaming of in front of him.

"Shiro, you're..." Lance breathed, cheeks blooming in realization whether from the dream he had or the fact he was in close proximity to Shiro, barely an inch apart as Shiro eased himself to sit up, helping Lance to sit up as well, the blanket falling to pool in his lap as he regarded Shiro with a confused daze, some of the sleepiness still there.

"I heard you calling my name," Shiro began, his mind rushing with excitement and nervousness. "You were talking in your sleep again." He pointed out, smiling gently as Lance blushed.

"Oh..." Lance looked absolutely flushed, tugging the blanket closer as he felt a tingly warmth flow through his limbs. Of course, his crush would be here right when he was having a sex dream about them!

"What were you dreaming about?" Shiro asked, internally hoping Lance would tell him, as the other hesitated, realizing the space between them was growing smaller. As the blush in his cheeks died down, Lance felt himself leaning closer, memories of his dream causing his eyes to glance over Shiro's body, particularly his biceps, that held him down in his dream as he plowed right into him, lips trailing kisses along the back of his shoulders and neck. Lance's toes curled in delight as Lance opened his mouth, ready to spill his dream to his crush, "Well, we were-"

The door slammed open, causing the two of them to jump apart, turning and facing the doorway with Lance gasping upon seeing his ex standing there, gripping the doorknob tightly.

"Kolivan?" Lance asked in disbelief, standing up as Shiro did the same, regarding the older man who looked torn up and disheveled, a drastic difference from how cleaned up he usually was, despite his gruff exterior. 

"Lance," Kolivan breathed, stepping forward as Shiro's mind whirled, panic rising in his chest especially as Kolivan took both of Lance's hands in his.

"Lance, I know I hurt you when we broke things off, and everyday since then I've been miserable without you." He stated, as Lance's eyes went round and Shiro glanced between the two, "What's happening?" Shiro asked confused as Lance ignored him, too distracted by Kolivan, his presence, and their past relationship to notice the growing discomfort and uneasiness in his friend.

"Why are you saying this Kolivan?" He asked as Kolivan took his hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

"I'm still in love with you Lance." Kolivan said as Lance gasped shocked by this revelation while Shiro stood there perplexed from the sidelines.

As silence progressed between all of them Shiro, completely done with everything, sighed despairingly before shooting a glare at the open front door. Mentally cursing the object.

"We have got to start locking that door." He announced much to Lance's and Kolivan's confusion.


	26. Duty Calls..Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero Shiro is about to save the city of Altea once more from the threats of his enemy Sendak, when his husband bursts in, putting a halt to Sendak's and his husband's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in one sitting, that's not a brag, thats just how much I really don't want to do my homework.

Shiro sighed as he pressed the call button for the computer screen to turn on, Sendak's villainous face popping up on the huge screen, malicious grin practically taking up over half the monitor.

"Black Paladin, right now I hold the device that will destroy all downtown Altea, I will absorb all of its resident's energy to power the Quintessence crystal and obtain immortality and wipe your existence off this planet!" He bellowed as Shiro glared up at him.

"Sendak, I'm warning you right now, if you so much as-"

"Sweetheart! Are you getting ready for date night? Hunk will be here to pick up Leo soon!" Shiro paused, blinking in panic as Sendak raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Uh, not now, honey I'm busy at the moment." Shiro called, hoping that was the end of it.

He should have known though, that answer would not suffice his sweet, dear husband one bit.

Lance stormed into the hero lair, slamming the non-conspicuous door from their closet open with such force, the door rattled sending Shiro's eyebrows up as he gazed at the love of his life warily.

"Busy? Busy?! Excuse you, I've been at home slaving the day away cooking, cleaning, and raising our son mind you, meanwhile you've been cooped up in here, doing your little hero bit and finally when we have a nice night to ourselves, our first date night in over a month, you're trying to skip out of it to handle this clown again?!" Lance stormed into the room, standing with his hands on his hips, the oversized sweater and high waisted jeans covered in mysterious stains indicating he had been in the middle of doing just what he described. Lance gave Shiro a pointed glare, the face mask goop on his face not diminishing the waves of anger his beloved was giving off as Shiro glanced away, uncomfortable with the truth of the other's words.

"I'm sorry honey, really, but I'm kinda busy right now dealing with Sendak-"

"Sendak? That trash bag of incompetence? Let me talk to him then!" Lance demanded, hip checking his reluctant husband to the side as he glared up at Sendak, the huge villain actually looking somewhat comically nervous as blue eyes pinned him to the spot.

"Listen here you furry, Incineroar wannabe! My husband has been kicking your ass for years and yet you still keep preaching the same old bullshit about attacking Altea, getting your revenge, killing the love of my life, blah blah blah. What you need is a therapist! How about, instead of trying to ruin my date night, because we WILL have our date night mind you, how about you actually stay in, consider solving a puzzle or better yet learn to control your anger management issues?" Lance spoke harshly as Sendak's ears flopped sheepishly, Shiro staring at his husband in shock.

"You better call off whatever ridiculous Marvel villain contraption you set up now, or else, I'm going to come over there, and kick your ass myself! And don't try me either, I'm self-taught in Krav Maga! And pretty sharp with a rifle too! Now apologize for bothering my husband from his sweet husband, fatherly duties, or your ass is going to have two holes when I'm done with you!" He bellowed as Shiro winced from how loud his husband was getting. He actually felt a little bad for Sendak as the man muttered some apology, sweating bullets until Lance's intense glare was no longer focused on him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your time. I'll stop for tonight." Sendak promised as Lance nodded, seemingly satisfied. He turned towards Shiro right then, giving him a speculating look as Shiro straightened up, feeling damp under the arms as he gave his husband a nod.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll be down in ten minutes." 

"You'll be down in five. Dressed nicely in the outfit I laid out for you and Leo nice and packed up for Hunk to come get him."

"Y-yes dear," Shiro nodded like he was talking to a drill sergeant as Lance gave him one last scrutinizing gaze before taking Shiro's chin in his hand and giving him a soft, long kiss, as if to soften his harsh words.

With that, Lance spun around with a hmph! Exiting the lair with as much irritated force as he entered, the lingering silence between Shiro and Sendak consuming the whole room, both too uncomfortable to talk.

"I-I can always just reschedule to next week? If that works for you?" Sendak asked hesitantly as Shiro shuffled in place, unsure.

"My in-laws are visiting next week, how about the week of the twenty-fifth?" Shiro asked as Sendak hummed, glancing off-screen before his eye lit up.

"The twenty-fifth is good! I'll attack Altea then?" He asked as Shiro nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Good, good. Prepare to die Paladin! In two weeks time!" Sendak proclaimed as Shiro glared up at him, "I'll defeat you again Sendak, just wait." He confirmed. With that, Sendak disappeared, the screen going dark as Shiro sighed, leaning against the mainframe for support.

He only paused for a second before remembering his early promise to be dressed and ready and promptly panicked, not wanting to waste time. Shiro glanced over at his paladin suit, the technical device that enhanced his powers calling him. Thoughts of popping into the small independent flower-shop down the street to pick up flowers Lance liked before the agreed meeting time tempting him. With a glance at his watch, Shiro estimated the time he had, about four and a half minutes left, and wondering if he could do it within that time frame. As he walked over to his suit, the idea tempted him more and more till finally as he finished morphing into his suit and activating his teleportation powers, he hoped this would work, thoughts of an angry Lance only slightly scaring him out of deviating from the plan.

But as his powers whirled around him, wind that hadn't been there before blowing his bangs back, leaving behind a cold chill along his exposed skin, Shiro felt childish giddiness replace any fear as he stepped through the teleportation portal, the smell of various flowers smacking him in the face, the amazed faces of citizens in the flower shop greeting him as the portal closed behind him. Going back to his business like Shiro visited the shop in his suit all the time, he found the prearranged bouquets quickly before strolling up to the register, pretending not to notice the stares and few cell phone cameras directed at him.

Sure, Lance might be a little mad at him if he showed up late to their agreed time, especially if he checked his Twitter and saw the many posts mentioning, 'Black Paladin spotted in local flower shop again' but as Shiro showed up seconds before their meeting time, dressed in his tux and little Leo holding his hand, backpack straps on his shoulders showing he was all packed and ready to go to Hunk's, Shiro presented the flowers, just a simple bouquet of roses and baby's breath that had Lance blushing, whispering an awed, "Takashi..." Before giving him a big smooch, Leo making a disgusted face before turning away. 

Sure, superhero life may be complicated, but it was nothing compared to his duties as a loving husband and doting father, but he would never trade it for anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stuck with the name Leo now, I can't see another Shance baby not having that name, its too perfect, its amazing, it really says it all.


	27. Santa Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shance dads take their young son Leo to see Santa at a holiday party. Some cute fluff follows as well as an unusual request from Leo himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my drafts for a few months now..it was such a cute fluffy idea I couldn't not write it. 
> 
> Also, I tried to incorporate other holidays aside from Christmas in this fic because its not just about Christmas this time of year, which I wish people wouldn't get so offended by that, like surprise people with other beliefs exist! Anyways I know I've probably missed a few but the main ones I mostly targeted were Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa, if I missed one, I'm sorry it was not intentional, and also if I got something wrong or messed up just let me know and I will correct it. Apologies again, Christmas is the only one I've only ever celebrated but I didn't want to exclude the other holidays, especially when in my own experience I've attended a 'holiday party' and then it winds up being a poorly disguised xmas party.

Leo's eyes widened in wonder as his Daddy assisted in taking off his heavy jacket and beanie hat, leaving him in his 'party outfit' that his Papa had put him in, a simple, white button down shirt, navy sweater vest, black dress pants, and shiny black shoes his abuela had taken him shopping for. He didn't really like wearing them or the rest of the clothes but Papa had told him they were going to a 'classy event' and that it was good to dress 'fancy' for the occasion. Apparently Daddy's work was putting together a fancy Holiday ball to celebrate the holidays of different cultures by putting together a whole formal event for the workers and their families which is why he and his parents had to dress fancy that evening. 

Frankly, Batman dressed pretty fancy in Leo's opinion, so why couldn't he wear his Batman pajamas so people knew he was fancy? Adults made no sense.

As they walked inside the main ballroom area, Leo eyed the candy bar station that looked like a child's paradise as many other children and a few adults were swarmed by it, wanting to go over there but his parents seemed to think it was better to stop and talk so he quietly held on to his daddy's hand, hopping in place and keeping his gaze towards the candy, occasionally glancing up at his Papa hoping he could read his mind and telepathically understand he wanted to go where the candy was.

No such luck however as Leo was immediately picked up, his daddy's hand leaving his as he was suddenly held in the arms of a familiar person, his Aunt Veronica!

"Hello you, how's my nephew doing, are you excited for Christmas?" She asked, the blues in her eyes holding so much warmth and mischief in them, Leo was automatically entranced by them.

"Good," Leo nodded, ducking his head under her chin shyly as she and a few other adults in their circle chuckled with Shiro and Lance beaming at their son. 

"Are you excited to see Santa?" Veronica asked as Leo perked up instantly. 

"Santa?" He asked, his head coming up to look at his parents expectantly. Lance smiled sweetly at him, as Veronica chuckled. 

"That's right, Santa will be here later and you can tell him what you want for Christmas! Isn't that fun?" Lance asked, petting his son's hair, hoping to tame the slight cow-lick he seemed to have inherited from him. Leo glanced around the room, seemingly hoping to get a view of the big red man in all his glory but merely sighed, leaning back into Veronica's hold and tucking his head under her chin. 

"I want candy..." He sighed closing his eyes as Lance rolled his eyes and his sister laughed. Shiro smiled as he gave his son a fond smile, patting his back gently as he spoke, "We'll raid the candy bar after dinner so you can take some home with you, okay?" He asked as Leo nodded, staring wistfully towards the candy bar again, wishing he was over there with the assortment of Hershey kisses, peppermints, and gingerbread cookies. 

"Alright, let's go find this Santa, Leo. See where he keeps his reindeer parked." Shiro chuckled, taking Leo's hand in his as Veronica set him down but not letting him go until she placed a giant kiss on top of his head. 

"Say hello to Santa for me. I'll see you three at Mom's Christmas dinner, right?" She asked Lance who nodded. Normally, in the past they would travel to his family's farm and stay for the whole week of Christmas, but since starting their own family plus all of Lance's siblings and their own children, the average sized farmhouse quickly grew crowded so Lance and Shiro decided they would do their own Christmas morning with their son, which worked out since Leo wasn't fond of crowds. 

Even now as the family approached the crowd surrounding Santa Claus, Leo grew hesitant to approach any further, choosing to clutch Lance's hand in his free one, the one he held in Shiro's gripping tighter when anxiousness swept over him as the noise of the crowd and bright flashing lights from the photography cameras became overwhelming. Leo whimpered pausing in his footsteps as his blue eyes darted over all the adults and kids waiting in line patiently, some kids younger than him crying as others were shouting and jumping in place, eager to meet Santa. Lance and Shiro paused in place, aware that Leo was getting overwhelmed by all the noise and excitement going on. Immediately, their parent modes activated as they each kneeled down to Leo's height, giving him easy smiles letting him know everything was going to be all right.

"Hey its okay, we can visit Santa later if you want? He'll be here all night." Lance stated holding his son's small hand as Leo looked down at his feet unsure.

"I don't know..." Leo whispered, upset he couldn't bring himself to get closer but he really wanted to meet Santa too. Frowning in concern, Shiro looked around trying to figure out how to help diffuse the situation until he saw a less popular attraction and instantly brightened, an idea quickly coming to him.

"Leo, look over there, they have Santa's reindeer! You want to go see them, maybe pet one?" Shiro asked as Lance and Leo glanced in the direction he mentioned, both of them instantly brightening with interest, Leo especially eyeing them with magic in his eyes.

"Yes!" he nearly shouted, almost startling his parents who laughed at his eagerness, rarely seeing him express that much excitement before taking his hands in each of theirs and guiding him over to the pen of reindeer where only a small handful of people were.

As Leo fawned over the reindeer, one of the handler's holding him up so he could feed one, Lance took a quick snapshot of him with his phone camera before facing Shiro. 

"Good thinking bringing him here, I was worried he wouldn't want to meet Santa or ask to leave the event altogether." Lance stated as they watched their son giggle as the reindeer's lips tickled the palm of his hand, a delighted smile on his face as the instructor spoke all about reindeer to him. 

"Well, I'd hate for him to feel left out and be miserable later over not doing something. I'm worried he's going to become anxious of everything and it will stop him from doing the things he loves." Shiro mentioned throwing his son a concerned glance as Lance sighed.

"I know what you mean, I'm worried too but he's been getting better so far, we just have to be patient. He's already pretty good about going to preschool and learning new things like this, I'm sure he'll grow out of his shell in no time!" Lance stated, giving Shiro a hopeful look as the other smiled, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss.

"Maybe we'll try Santa a little after dinner when there won't be quite as many people." Shiro suggested as Lance nodded. Leo walked up to them, showing them a sticker he got that read, 'Santa's Reindeer Helper' in glittery letters that had Lance and Shiro oohing and ahhing as Lance helped him put the sticker on his sweater. The rest of the night continued on, the family explored the ballroom a bit more, as dinner wasn't ready yet. There was a stage that alternated performances, a choral group singing a few Christmas and Hanukkah songs while another group would come out and sing Kwanzaa songs. 

They passed a small snack stand, the vendor handing out free holiday snacks like roasted chestnuts, potato latkes, fried banana bites, rugelach, sweet potato bars, sufganiyot, popcorn, eggnog, hot cider, and hot chocolate. Leo's eyes instantly lit up upon seeing hot chocolate which Shiro immediately got one for him, knowing there would be some silent tears if he didn't(as if he would tell Leo no). There was a little arts and crafts booth for the children so the family stayed to decorate a little wooden snowflake, Leo picking out the colors, choosing blue and silver while Shiro and Lance supervised him to make sure he didn't make a huge mess. They left their snowflake behind to dry, promising Leo they would pick it up before they left along with a promise to stop by the candy bar. Soon it was announced dinner was ready and everyone packed into the adjacent room where lots of small circle tables and chairs were kept, covered in fancy white tablecloths and just as elaborately decorated. Lance whistled, mentioning the decoration committee went all out this year with Shiro nodding his agreement wondering how they found time to do all this, but disregarded the thought as he helped Lance to their designated seats, assisting with Leo's booster seat as the young boy looked aorund, amazed at the mix of the festive decor in the room.

Dinner went by without much issue, Leo couldn't sit still, eager to see Santa since he didn't go earlier. He constantly fidgeted in his seat, glancing around, pushing his mashed potatoes and peas around on his plate. After dinner passed, and everyone was mostly sitting around chatting, relaxing now that most of the nights festivities were over, Shiro tapped Lance on the shoulder, who had been in a long conversation with one of his coworkers, to signal they should go see Santa. With a nod, Lance excused himself as he and Shiro got up, they helped Leo out of his booster seat, Shiro picking his son up to carry since Leo was starting to get a little tired, having to sit through boring adult conversation for over thirty minutes. 

Leo gripped his father's shirt with his little hands, excited and nervous to meet Santa Claus. Finally as the family approached, there was now only a few handfuls of families lined up, not quite as noisy as before. As they waited in line, Lance went and paid for the photo, wanting some pictures to save for himself and to give to his parents who adored photos like these of their grandchildren. 

"Leo are you excited? It's your first time meeting Santa!" Lance hyped, feeling excited remembering the joys and magic of Christmas from when he was young. Leo smiled wide, kicking his legs anxiously the excited butterflies in his tummy not stopping as they got closer and closer.

Finally, as the last family left, Leo who was on the ground again, gripping his Daddy's hand hopped in place as Santa waved him forward.

"Ho ho! Merry Christmas my boy!" He bellowed as Leo smiled timidly, hiding his face against Shiro's legs as he, Lance, and Santa, chuckled at his bashfulness. 

"Go on Leo, go tell him what you want for Christmas." Shiro encouraged as Leo nodded, taking little steps until Shiro helped him onto Santa's lap who wrapped a giant warm gloved hand against the small of his back as he gave him a smile, partially hidden by his long, curly beard.

"And what's your name son?" Santa asked, leaning down to listen as Leo stammered out his name. Santa whistled impressed. 

"That's a fine name, it means 'lion' in Latin, did you know that?" He stated as Leo shook his head, bouncing. 

"I have a lion!" He stated as Santa's eyebrows shot up into his hat.

"A real life lion? Where did you get that? The Easter bunny?" He joked, shooting Lance and Shiro a wink as Leo giggled. 

"No! It's my stuffed animal, its not real." He mentioned matter of factly as Santa nodded along.

"Ohhh gotcha, For a second I was concerned about my reindeer being its next snack. Whew! I saw your sticker there, thank you for taking care of my reindeer, they don't just let anyone help, you must be very special Leo." Santa told him as Leo's eyes widened in awe.

"Th-thank you Santa." Leo stuttered, cheeks turning red as he bowed his head. 

"So what would you like for Christmas Leo? I can tell you've been very good this year, haven't you?" Santa questioned, eyeing him as Leo nodded vigorously. 

"I've been really good! Can I have a reindeer? A real life reindeer?" Leo asked, smiling bright as Santa looked like he had an aneurysm, with Shiro and Lance nearly collapsing in shock. Where did that wish come from?

"A real life reindeer?!" Santa asked as Leo nodded, confidant. Santa whistled low, fanning himself as he seemed to think his request over. 

"Tell you what Leo, since you've been very good this year to not only your fathers and my reindeer, I'll see what I can do on Christmas okay? The reindeer prefer the North Pole but we'll see if we can work something out." Santa winked as Leo gasped, nodding his head completely in awe.

They chatted a bit more, Shiro and Lance still recovering from the shock of such an unexpected request. Finally it was time to take a picture, Leo posing shyly in Santa's lap before Lance requested a family picture, with him and Shiro posing on either side of Santa, smiling brightly, happy knowing their son got his wish and..an unexpected addition to his wishlist.

That will be fun to handle...

The festivities began to dwindle down as it got later into the evening and after the excitement of meeting Santa wore off, Leo began to noticeably droop, his head tucked against Lance's shoulder as he snoozed while Lance slipped his coat around his shoulders, and tugged his hat on to keep in place as Shiro went to pick up their snowflake and grab a candy bag. 

As they buckled Leo in the car, Leo sleepily cuddling with his lion that he had brought along, little snores escaping his mouth as Lance and Shiro smiled fondly from the front seats, holding hands.

"So..a reindeer huh?" Shiro asked quietly, not wanting to wake up their son. 

"Yeah not sure how we're going to swing that, but we'll make it work somehow." Lance smiled, reaching for Shiro's hand and holding it as his husband gripped it, pulling it towards his mouth to kiss his knuckles. 

"You're so good to our son Lance." Shiro noted as Lance flushed bright red.

"You might not think so after you hear my idea for the reindeer present." Lance mumbled as Shiro gave him a questioning look. "I figured we could turn that old two person unicorn costume we used from his first birthday party and make it into a reindeer costume. I'm happily nominating you and Keith to be in it, since I did it with Hunk." Lance laughed quietly as Shiro sat there, giving him an unamused look.

"Fine but if we do that, I'll form the head. Keith can be the ass."

"That's the spirit honey!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's request for a reindeer is loosely based off my own personal experience when Santa and my parents were so shook when I randomly asked for one of Santa's reindeer when I was little. It wasn't even on my xmas wish list, I just decided, this dude owes me a reindeer, I want a flying reindeer.
> 
> Also, in the spirit of giving, if anyone wants me to write a sequel from any of the previous oneshots I wrote, let me know in the comments and I will write a sequel as like a follow-up, I have a billion ideas and few already started but I guess this is to see what oneshot ya'll would like me to continue or expand on.


	28. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas gift exchange between the two lovers.

Lance hummed to himself as he rolled out the dough with the rolling pin, scattered cookies that were either cooling down or already decorated spread around him as he worked on another batch. As Lance started using the cookie cutters to cut out traditional gingerbread men shapes, his best friend and owner of the bakery kitchen he was borrowing popped his head in.

"Hey Lance! How are the cookies coming along?"Hunk asked as Lance held one cookie up, a simple sweet shortbread with jam in the center, as he gave his friend a huge grin.

"Look at this! It's like something on pinterest! These recipes are incredible Hunk!" Lance complemented as his friend blushed.

"You did all the work man! They look pretty good, Shiro is going to propose after hes tried one of these bad boys." Hunk stated sneakily grabbing a chocolate peppermint thumbprint cookie and taking a bite as Lance swatted at him, wanting every cookie that he made with love to go to his wonderful boyfriend, who has never had a homemade cookie before.

Although from judging the contents in his fridge it didn't look like Shiro has ever had any cookie before.

Which clued Lance's gift giving brain on what to get his boyfriend for the holidays. Since Shiro was the CEO of a multi-million dollar company on the latest in prosthetics, it made it a little hard to shop for him at times. 

But after one late night movie date that quickly became a makeout session in Shiro's huge fancy apartment with the equally huge bed, Shiro had confessed to his lack of holiday baking sprees growing up, since his parents died when he was very young and his grandparents were too old to do things like that which had pulled Lance's heartstrings immediately and knew he had to remedy that fast.

Plus this was infinitely better than the sexy calendar idea he was originally going to do! Mostly cuz he didn't have a high quality camera, the space, or even twelve sexy lingerie pieces for the shoot like he planned.

And his best friend owned a bakery that he could practically destroy without getting in trouble so the cookie idea won.

"We've only been dating for a year Hunk, I doubt Shiro is even thinking of marriage right now, hes been really busy with work and the charity ball hes hosting. Getting rich people to give away their money to the less fortunate is surprisingly difficult." Lance rolled his eyes at the last comment to which Hunk snorted, sneaking another cookie, this one a classic linzer cookie with jam sandwiched between shortbread. 

"I don't know dude, last time I hung out with you both, he was giving me hardcore proposal vibes, remember how he kept joking about getting your engagement ring from the twenty-five cent machine?" Hunk asked as Lance thought for a second, wondering if Shiro was going to possiblypropose, which sent a flutter through him, but he shook his head adamant that wasn't what Shiro was planning. 

"No way, I would've gotten some other sign than that dude. I mean, if he does, I'll totally accept cuz its Shiro, I know for a fact now hes my soul mate, my one true love and all that, but if he doesn't propose I'm not mad either? I don't know, I'm just not expecting it." Lance shrugged, ending the conversation as Hunk nodded before slowly easing his way out of the kitchen, but not before swiping three snickerdoodles in his escape.

****

Shiro frowned, glancing over the two items studiously as his friend Keith impatiently tapped his foot, looking around the store as if he was bored.

"Shiro, you've been staring at them for almost an hour. The store clerks are starting to think we're planning a heist or something." Keith griped, sending one of the nosey sales people a glare as she snootily stuck her nose up, giving him the cold shoulder. Such rude service.

"Well if you didn't dress like a teenage hooligan Keith, they might be a little friendlier towards you and not think you're here to rob them." Shiro simply pointed out ignoring his friend's harsh glower as he held the rings up in the light, watching the way they glimmered and sparkled, trying to picture which one would look best on Lance's finger.

"Hunk just texted me, he says Lance still has no idea about the proposal." Keith spoke, idly texting Hunk back as Shiro hummed the excitement for tonight's events leaving him fluttery inside as well as just the mention of Lance himself.

God he was so in love with that man.

After running into the other at Hunk's bakery, Shiro didn't think he'd be seeing the cute man ever again, but thankfully Hunk's coffee and pastries were too good to not come back to(not to mention the very cute barista working there), which is how they slowly built a relationship, starting out as simply customer and barista, to awkward friends, then awkward friends who are also dating. 

And now Shiro was going to make the ultimate step with his boyfriend, his hopefully soon to be fiancé. 

"I think I'll take this one." Shiro held out one ring, its blue diamond center, surrounded by a cluster of sapphires sparkling in the light, reminding him of how Lance's eyes would also sparkle at times. Keith leaned over his shoulder to peer at the ring, inspecting it for a quick second before nodding his head.

"It's blue and its a ring. Good job, it only took you two hours." He griped but the small proud smile on his face betrayed his happiness for his friend. 

"Patience yields focus Keith. Takes time to pick out the perfect ring, and how to propose, but I already know how I'm gonna do it." Keith raised an eyebrow curious.

"Really? How?" He asked earning a mischievous smile in return before Shiro reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a plastic container, with a screwed on cap and had a cheap little trinket inside. Shiro shook the little plastic bubble, raising his eyebrows enticingly as Keith frowned at him.

"Is that a crappy twenty-five cent ring?"

****

The snow outside cast everything in a bright grey void, barely able to see the skyscrapers or the rest of the city like usual but it did little to dampen the Christmas spirit inside Shiro's warm apartment. Lance had decorated it to the tens, a little affronted when he discovered his boyfriend didn't really get into the decorating spirit, so he had done it himself and now the place looked cozy and felt like an actual home. Although for Shiro, it didn't really matter the place he was at, to him Lance felt like home, and hopefully Lance felt the same way.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas babe!" Lance beamed, holding up the box of cookies he made himself. The carefully arranged rows of cookies looked captivating and delicious, just as expected Shiro was drawn in immediately. While he took better care of his body than anyone Lance knew, he also was prone to a craving for sweets every now and then. 

"Lance, you made these yourself?" Shiro asked awed as he held up a Linzer cookie, taking a cautious bite before humming in pleasure as Lance nodded eagerly.

"I did! I couldn't think of what to get you, then I remembered you said you haven't had any homemade cookies in a long time, so I thought I'd put my own baking skills to use! Are they good?" Lance asked, scooting forward on the couch so as to get closer as Shiro gave him an adoring smile, the cookie completely finished by now.

"It was delicious, I can't believe you made these for me, no ones done that for me in years, thank you sweetheart. This was the best gift." Shiro leaned forward, prompting Lance to do the same, the two locking their lips with the others, sharing a brief, but loving kiss that spoke more about their love for each other than words could. As they pulled back, Lance without breaking eye contact, quickly swiped a gingerbread cookie from the box, Shiro making an offended noise before playfully tackling Lance to the couch, the cookies being carefully set to the side as he tried to take back the cookie Lance held. After dodging Shiro's many attempts, including his dirty trick of tickling Lance's sides, his secret tickle spots for that matter, Lance managed to shove the whole cookie in his mouth in one bite as Shiro watched, amused and also a little amazed that Lance had eaten a giant cookie in one go.

"Impressive," He noted with a snort as Lance wiggled his eyebrows, neither of the two getting up from their positions.

"I'm the youngest of five remember? Had to practically fight for food, otherwise my older brothers would just eat everything on the table." Lance stated as Shiro hummed, the two of them drifted into a comfortable silence, simply laying against each other in the small space.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I still need to give you your gift."

"Oh right!" Shiro sat up, allowing Lance to get himself into a sitting position as well before he eagerly bounced in place, excited to know what Shiro got him. Dating a rich CEO had its other perks too, like spoiling their boyfriends with luxury moisturizers, facials, massages, and the occasional trip to Cuba to visit his family and see Varadero Beach as many times as he wanted.

"Alright, here you go," Shiro reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny toy capsule and tossing it over to Lance who caught it easily with a confused expression.

"A toy ring? But what does-" Lance trailed off, suddenly remembering his conversation with Hunk and stopped to put a hand over his mouth, as Shiro took the capsule and opened it for him. Instead of a cheap little gum-ball machine ring, nestled inside a little velvet pouch was the most gorgeous ring Lance had ever seen. The gem in the center was a brilliant blue diamond with clusters of sapphires nestled around it on a white gold band. Lance gaped as Shiro held up the ring before getting off the couch only to kneel in front of Lance, taking one of his shaking hands in his. 

"Lance, aside from these wonderful cookies you made me, I wanted to say that, you're the best gift life could have given me. You're so spirited and kind, you inspire me to do better each day and I hope that you'll consider inspiring me more, as my future husband instead. Lance, will you marry me?" Shiro held out the ring as an offering, the hopeful smile on his face not wavering as Lance had been nodding the entire time, happy tears beading up in the corners of his eyes as he let out a sob, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, you big goof!" Lance stated, leaping forward to wrap his arms around Shiro's neck, hugging him close before pressing his lips against Shiro's, the two of them in a more heated lip lock than previously.

After a solid five minutes passed, the two of them both winding up making out on the couch again, Shiro pulled back, an amused chuckle spilling from his lips as Lance looked up confused.

"I still haven't put the ring on you yet." Shiro explained with Lance letting out a little "Oh!" before joining his fiancé(heh fiancé) by sitting up and holding out his left hand, bouncing in place once more as Shiro slid the ring on his finger, the jewels glimmering against his tan skin, the weight of the ring not heavy, fitting perfectly around his finger, like it was meant to be there. 

"Merry Christmas sweetheart, may your days be merry and bright, always." Shiro breathed before planting another deep kiss to Lance's lips, the latter's toes curling as the flooding warmth that had taken up residence in his body had him feeling flushed once more, overheated from the attention and passion that encompassed the entire room as Lance finally pulled back, eyes soft and glossy with wonder and awe as he lovingly cradled Shiro's cheek with his left palm.

"Merry Christmas Takashi and heres to our new life together."


	29. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Kosmo is here again! This time, hes meeting a special addition to the shance family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I recently uploaded, but since I'm back to working full time and out of school I have more free time to just..live honestly? So I will upload maybe another oneshot before Christmas gets here(which is the holiday of this month that I celebrate) and it happens to be Leo focused, so expect another cute fluffy Leo moment in the next five days(oh god Xmas is in five days pls help).

"Alright, a couple of rules; no howling, no whining, and no jumping when we go in there." Keith stated, firm glare on his face as his dog, Kosmo let out a small 'boof!' in response, as he fidgeted in the front seat, tail twitching as he kept glancing at the house and back at Keith, ready to barge inside like always. 

This time, Keith had a leash with him, in case Kosmo got too rowdy since his favorite people(other than Keith himself) were inside the home they were parked in front of and while they didn't mind Kosmo's overly affectionate ways, this time there would be some caution necessary.

After Keith clipped on the leash, securing Kosmo to some tethering device, Kosmo happily trotting up to the doorway, pulling just the slightest bit showing his eagerness to get inside. As Keith rang the doorbell, usually he would just barge inside his friend's home, Kosmo let out a loud bark, as if demanding Keith to open the door which brought a frown to Keith's face as he glanced down at his dog, bewildered.

"Hey, what did I just say? No barking allowed, we have to be quiet for Shiro and Lance, okay buddy?" Keith whispered, petting Kosmo's head which did little to calm down his excitement. As the door opened, Keith was greeted with the saturated scent of alpha pheromones that practically slapped him in the face as his friend, Shiro gave him and Kosmo a tired, but pleasant smile.

"Keith, c'mon in, Lance is waiting in the living room." Shiro stated, bending down to pat Kosmo's head who immediately began sniffing him, particularly drawn to a mysterious lingering scent on his chest, drawing out a huff of a laugh from the alpha. Keith studied his friend, taking note of how completely tired and exhausted Shiro looked but still radiated joy and happiness, especially in his scent. Shiro, who normally looked put together was wearing sweatpants and a large t-shirt covering his bulky frame. The shirt had a few questionable stains on it, like Shiro had been wearing it for a few days and either hadn't noticed or more likely, just didn't give a crap.

"I know you invited me over a few days ago but I figured you and Lance would want some quiet time from all the fuss from our friends as well as Lance's family visiting. Kosmo couldn't wait either, he's been howling by the door every single day, wanting to come see Lance." Keith chuckled, patting Kosmo's head as the two stepped inside, Keith nearly making a face from the stench of omega and alpha pheromones mixed in the air. 

"I appreciate it. I'm glad you came now actually, Lance just finished with the feeding. I know he's excited for you two to meet her." Shiro explained as they quietly trekked through the house, passing the kitchen with the newly fixed door that was broken a few months ago and into the living room where a small fire was going in the fireplace, combating the outside chill of mid December. Lance was sitting on the couch, wearing what appeared to be a long sleep shirt and a deep blue robe over it. Like Shiro, he looked tired, completely drained of energy but there was an air of satisfaction and happiness emanating from his omega hormones that cancelled out whatever exhaustion he was feeling. Cradled in his arms, in a fluffy blue blanket, a tiny hand covered in what appeared to be part of an onesie was peeking out. Lance held the tiny hand in his own, watching the bundle with interest as he hummed a low melodic tune. Keith gently coughed, not wanting to startle the omega but knew that Lance's omega instincts were aware of him as soon as he pulled up in the driveway. 

"Hey, rest well?" Keith asked as Lance glanced up at him with a tired but happy smile. Lance nodded,

"When I can, I don't know if you know this, but babies are alot of work." Lance snorted, glancing back down at the infant as low grizzling sounds came from the bundle, Lance shushing the bundle gently as he held the bundle higher, towards his chest and neck, closer to his scent glands which seemed to calm down the little baby. Seeing Lance with a baby was such an admiring sight, especially after he'd been pregnant for so long beforehand, it was a little jarring to Keith to see his boisterous friend so peaceful and calm.

"I'll go make some tea." Shiro announced as Keith and Lance nodded, both of them too distracted by the bundle of joy to pay too much attention. As Shiro wandered off, Keith crept closer, almost tip toeing as he got closer to the couch, not wanting to intrude on Lance's space since most omegas became very territorial when they have a baby, but he was also curious to get a peek at the infant too.

Luckily, Lance wanted Keith to see her too as he scooted over on the couch, allowing Keith to sit down next to him and curiously glance over Lance's shoulder to meet sleepy, dull blue eyes under a pale blue cap with a bow on it. Keith grinned at the sight of the little baby, blue eyes blinking as her little face scrunched up here every few seconds and yawned. Lance continued to coo at her, softly tucking the blanket around his daughter to help keep her warm as Keith hesitantly reached out to lightly trace her cheek.

"Wow, she's so little." Keith whispered awed as Lance beamed. 

"Mia, meet your Uncle Keith." Lance stated as he held up Mia closer for Keith to see, even offering for Keith to hold her which he was not expecting and awkwardly held out his arms to imitate Lance's hold. After correcting the other's position, Lance gently laid Mia in the crook of Keith's arms, lightly teasing the other to loosen up his hold as he had a firm grip to not drop her.

"Hi Mia," Keith breathed completely mesmerized by her, her little fist clenching and unclenching the air before Keith placed one of his fingers in her palm and almost cried as she tightly gripped it in her little fist.

"She's got Shiro's strength," Keith joked as Lance snorted, not even bothering to argue with that comment. Shiro came back into the room, placing a tray of tea and mugs on the coffee table before taking up residence on the other side of Lance, encouraging Lance to lean against him since weariness left him drained at that moment.

"She was born at seven pounds, eight ounces. We were scared she was going to be premature at first, but she stuck it out until the very end, although a bit overdue." Shiro quipped as Lance gave his husband a long, exasperated look.

"A bit overdue? I should've charged her for room and board those extra nights." Lance joked giggling as Shiro pressed a kiss to his forehead. Before Keith could inquire anymore about that interesting tidbit, there was a low whine that caught all their attentions and the three men directed their gazes towards Kosmo who was laying by their feet, completely aware that he had been ignored this whole time, which meant Keith won't hear the end of it on the way back home.

"Oh Kosmo! C'mere fluffy boy! I'm so sorry I forgot about you, poor baby!" Lance cooed, bending over with reaching arms that Kosmo was more than happy to slide into, giving Lance a few appreciative licks and kisses, tail wagging furiosuly behind him. Keith rolled his eyes at his dog, while he more than gave Kosmo enough attention, as he was with Keith constantly, even at his job, he always acted like he wasn't given anything, especially around Lance who he probably loved more than Keith to be honest.

Which was understandable given Lance babied Kosmo since he was a young pup.

"Oh look how fluffy you've gotten, did your dad not give you a haircut recently? Or a good brushout? How rude!" Lance spoke, giggling as Kosmo flopped onto his back, paws up, begging for Lance to rub his belly which he gladly did, Kosmo kicking his hind feet much to their delight.

Keith shook his head, "It's cold outside and I brush him every other day now thanks to you, because if I don't he whines and gets all mopey. You've spoiled my dog Lance, hes ruined." Keith complained although his heart wasn't really into it, mostly since he was holding his niece which took the fire right out of his words. Shiro merely laughed upon seeing his husband's affronted expression as he leaned down and rubbed Kosmo's belly as well.

"Kosmo, do you want to meet Mia?" Shiro asked which had Kosmo's ears perking up with interest. Keith handed Mia over to Lance who cradled her gently as Keith motioned for Kosmo to come closer, the dog now hyper aware that Keith had a different scent mixed in with his, that smell coming from the blanket bundle in Lance's arms. As Lance lowered Mia into a baby swing next to the couch, Kosmo kept watch, his tail wagging with excitement as he army crawled forward, inch by inch, eager to get closer towards the new scent. 

"Kosmo, this is Mia." Lance introduced, petting Kosmo's head as he eagerly began scenting the small human, his nose sniffing every nook and cranny as Keith got down on the floor beside him in case he went too far. Thankfully, Kosmo was very aware of being patient with small children in general so there was no real concern with him. As he watched the interaction, Lance snuggled back into Shiro's embrace, as the latter put his arm over the omega's shoulders, sighing as he closed his eyes, the warmth of the fire and peaceful quietness lulling him to doze off a bit with Shiro halfway asleep himself.

Keith watched intently as Kosmo sniffed by Mia's face, the baby making soft grizzling sounds but keeping her eyes shut, seemingly drifting off to sleep like her parents in the little rocker. Kosmo angled his head like he was thinking, almost making Keith laugh as the huge dog tried to snuggle up against Mia, having a difficult time with the rocker swaying and the fact he couldn't fit in beside the baby. Kosmo looked up at Keith as if he could somehow fix the problem to which Keith snorted. Urging Kosmo to come closer, the dog happily wagged his tail as he perched next to Keith, but kept a watchful eye on Mia. Keith smiled happy Kosmo semed pleased with the baby, which he knew he would be, Kosmo's a very good boy, and knew Kosmo would make a great protector for little Mia. Keith glanced towards the happy parents a remark on his lips which died down as he saw that his friends were asleep on the couch, cuddled together. With a snort, Keith settled in his spot, pouring himself some tea while keeping an eye on Mia as Kosmo did the same by curling up next to her rocker, laying down with his head on his paws. Kosmo breathed a sigh, glancing up at Keith who smiled down at him, scratching his ears. 

"You're gonna be a good uncle Kosmo." Keith stated as Kosmo wagged his tail as if agreeing. They hadn't planned on staying that long, but given his friends were udnerstandably exhausted and down for the count right now, he wouldn't mind his first unofficial babysitting duty.

Especially if that meant he and Kosmo would get to raid the fridge later for any leftovers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused by the small banter between Shiro and Lance, Mia was supposedly going to be premature, but then she wasn't so the doctors as well as shance figured she would be born on time..until she wasn't. Mia was essentially three days late and Lance was demanding for Shiro and the doctors to do something to start the labor process and after lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this let me know in the comments, if you hated this..well thats a few minutes if your life you'll never get back so..just go read something you might actually like then idk.


	30. A Reindeer Gift + Special Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is excited for Christmas and receives a special gift from Santa and an even more special one from his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some holiday domestic family wholesomeness!

Leo hopped in place, dancing along to 'Jingle Bell Rock' for the fifth time in a row while watching his abuela add the finishing touches to the Christmas cookies they had been baking all day for the family.

His parents had been away running some errands and had left Leo in the care of his grandparents, as well as a few other members of his family, like aunts and uncles, and cousins. His older cousins Sylvio and Nadia were the best, letting him participate in most games and simply spending time with him. His favorite activity of all had been baking holiday treats with his abuela though, finding her sweet cheerful demeanor addictive and warm, similar to his Papa's. 

"Okay, lets get this gingerbread man's buttons on his shirt, ready sweet-pea?" His abuela asked, eyes crinkling in the corners as Leo nodded, lifting his arms up for her to pick him up. She wasn't quite as strong as his Papa and nowhere close to his Daddy's strength, but with years of holding her own children and now grandchildren, he was no issue either. Leo was placed on the kitchen counter, his little legs swinging back and forth as she held up a cookie, freshly iced and giving him an encouraging smile as he grabbed a few candies, sticking them on with careful precision as his abuela praised how good he was doing. Soon, they had three whole platefuls of decorated sugar cookies, gingerbread, and other treats which Leo carefully held a plate of, as he made his way into the living room, being extra careful not to drop anything. He barely got the plate on the coffee table before several hands shot forward grabbing handfuls of candies and cookies, the plate nearly wiped clean in a second. 

Good thing they made extras. 

"Here you go sweetie, I saved you a little gingerbread man." His abuela stated, handing him a small gingerbread man, smiling widely as Leo grinned, taking it. 

"Gracias abuela." He whispered, staring at his cookie as she kissed the top of his head, brushing her fingers through his ink colored hair. 

"You're welcome mijo." She smiled sweetly at him as Leo bit into the cookie, chewing thoughtfully as he gazed at the grand Christmas tree, watching the lights twinkle in time with the holiday music.

"Hey we're back! Ohhh smells like cookies in here!" Lance burst through the door, taking a big whiff of the room before sighing and nearly drooling as the wonderful smells of the food wafted around him. Shiro tumbled in after him, unraveling his scarf as he said his hellos to nearby family members, polite as shit like always. Leo hopped up from his spot on the couch, running over to his fathers and hugging their legs before stepping back and lifting his hands silently, his sign for 'up' which Lance immediately followed through on the request, picking up his baby and giving him a huge wet kiss on the cheek much to Leo's delight. 

"Did you have a good time sweetie? Smells like you and abuela had a good day in the kitchen." Lance stated as Shiro reached around to peck Leo's head with a kiss, the toddler reaching towards him for a hug which Shiro chuckled and obliged, picking his toddler up with ease and holding him against his chest as Leo burrowed his face into his neck, sighing.

"He wasn't too wild here was he?" Lance joked earning a few chuckles from a few family members as his mom shook her head.

"No mijo, never! He's such a sweet little boy, I'm sure Santa will be very generous this year!" She stated, shooting Leo a wink as he giggled, hiding his face once more. After some light small talk, the small family said their goodbyes, heading home to get ready for their own Christmas traditions the next day.

*******

Leo blearily opened his eyes, his blanket curled around his shoulders and his stuffed lion still clenched tightly in his grip as he yawned, ducking his head to sleep a bit more before realizing what day it was and promptly sitting up, gasping as he glanced out the frosted window to his bedroom. Just then, the door to his room creaked open, his Papa standing there, looking tired but awake as he greeted Leo with merriment in his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas Leo!" Lance announced, tooting a small horn he had hidden behind his back as Leo pushed the covers back before he slid down to the ground. He hurried over to his father, having grabbed his stuffed lion, not wanting it to miss out on the excitement as Lance let him take his hand and lead him downstairs, telling him, "Hurry Papa!" as he tugged Lance behind him, not wanting to miss out on any of the excitement.

Shiro had just finished hanging Leo's stocking when he heard excited little footsteps and his husband's heavier ones coming down the steps. Carefully, he glanced around to make sure the scene was set, there was an empty glass of milk on the coffee table as well as a few cookie crumbs 'for Santa evidence' which he and Lance had finished off last night before bed, Lance even dared Shiro to chug the milk, which wasn't a good idea as they got milk everywhere.

Milk is hell to clean up efficiently.

By their fireplace were many toys from Leo's wishlist that 'Santa' had brought. Above the fireplace were three stockings, one for each of them with Leo's a little fuller than theirs but that was mostly because neither of them couldn't stop snacking on candy as they set everything up last night, trying to be quiet so as not to wake their son up, who adorably had tried his very best to stay up to see Santa but didn't make it past nine-thirty unfortunately..for him at least. Along with a few decorative knick-knacks, there was also a framed picture of their family portrait taken with Santa from the holiday party, Leo's smile brighter than the star adorning their tree. 

Leo and Lance finally made it downstairs, Leo gasping in amazement at seeing how magical the living room looked, rushing over to his other dad and giving him a hug and kiss as Shiro picked him up.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart, lets see what Santa brought you." He suggested as Leo nodded eyeing his presents as well as the beautifully wrapped shiny gifts under the tree. He set Leo back down, patting his back as the toddler kneeled in front of his gifts glancing around in wonder as Lance came into the living room, cradling two cups of coffee for him and Shiro, the latter taking it with an appreciative hum giving him a kiss in thanks. The two cuddled on the couch, watching fondly as their son squealed and shouted in delight as he went through his gifts, happy to see all the toys he had asked for as well as extra toys that made it more special. After going through everything including what was in his stocking, Leo handed out presents to his parents, ones they gave to each other for Christmas and gifts they gave to their son as well. After they were done opening gifts, Leo was crouched by the tree admiring the pretty decor for a second when he spotted another gift, barely hidden underneath the tree branches and ornaments. Carefully he crawled forward, bypassing the snow-flake ornament he made at the Holiday party to reach forward and grab the gift. 

"Daddy, Papa, whats this?" He asked holding the big gift in his lap not seeing a name on it except for a bound scroll attached to the top. 

"Hmm I don't know sweetie, let's look at this paper." Lance stated as Leo nodded, setting the present to the side as he crawled forward, reaching the couch as Lance helped him onto the seat between him and Shiro as Leo handed the scroll over. Shiro helped Leo take the ribbon off, uncurling the paper to reveal a large handwritten note from Santa.

Excited, Leo clutched his lion, a grin spreading on his face as Shiro read out-loud the letter, "Leo, thank you for being so wonderful and helpful to not only your parents but everyone you meet. My reindeer haven't stopped telling me about how good you were to them. I know you asked for one of my reindeer, who would love to visit you, but they cannot be away from the North Pole for too long as they can get very homesick. Instead, the reindeer and I sent you an alternate gift that I hope makes up for it. Merry Christmas and may the rest of your day be magical, love Santa Claus." Shiro finished, smiling as Leo listened with awe etched on his face, big blue eyes shining with wonder as he gazed at the cursive handwriting. 

"Wow another gift from Santa Claus, lets open this shall we?" Lance mentioned, holding up the gift as Leo took his time opening the gift since it was a very special one. Upon unwrapping the paper and opening the lid, Leo gasped as he pulled out a reindeer stuffed animal, with a bright red nose like the cartoon reindeer. As he held it, Leo touched the red nose jumping as the nose flashed bright red, a jaunty song of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' playing instantly.

"Papa, Daddy, look!" Leo exclaimed, holding up his new toy as his parents oohed and ahhed over it.

"What a nice gift from Santa Claus, huh Leo?" Lance asked, stroking his son's hair affectionately as the toddler nodded, taking the reindeer and hugging it to his chest along with his ratty lion. 

"Wait, there's one more gift left." Shiro stated as Leo glanced up at him confused. 

"Since Santa couldn't get you a reindeer, we thought you might like something else instead." Lance explained as Shiro got up to go fetch the gift. Leo looked at his Papa questioningly wondering what else he could possibly get but Lance merely gave him a wink as Shiro came back with a box, some holes poked all over it and the cardboard moving slightly.

"Merry Christmas Leo, from Papa and me," Shiro said, sitting down, placing the box in Leo's lap as he went still at a quiet whine that came from it. Cautiously, Leo lifted the lid of the box open, peering inside before letting the lid fall to the floor as his gaze went wide. 

Inside the box was a tiny gray striped kitten, meowing at Leo with need as it tried to escape the temporary confinement Shiro had just placed it in. The poor thing had been living in their upstairs bathroom for a few days now, unhappy they couldn't go explore the rest of their new digs just yet. Leo stared with awe, eyes tearing up just a bit at the tiny kitten, lifting a finger to let it sniff it before it flicked its paw at it, thinking his finger was another opponent as it tried to tackle it. 

"Kitty.." Leo whispered lovingly as he tried to pet the kitten again only or the cat to wobble around, flicking its ears around as Leo watched excitedly. Shiro gently took the kitten out of the box, placing her gently in Leo's lap as the kitten crawled all over his legs meowing for attention as Leo giggled, entranced by the kitten.

"What do you think Leo? Like your gift?" Lance asked placing a kiss to Leo's temple as he nodded, turning just so to hug his Papa and then his Daddy, the kitten attempting to climb over his leg to get to Lance who cooed over the tiny creature, giving her a few loving pecks of his own as Leo sprawled out on the couch, flopping his legs happy. 

"Best. Christmas. Ever!" Leo gasped out, his limbs moving like he was making a snow angel as his parents chuckled at his behavior. 

The three spent the rest of the morning snuggled on the couch together, cooing over the kitten until ten am rolled around and the family had to get ready to head over and celebrate at Lance's family's. Shiro and Lance also brought a carrier for the kitten and a portable litter-box not wanting to leave the new kitten alone for almost a whole day so they decided to bring her along so Leo could introduce his new pet to the family, Lance knowing his family didn't mind since they all had pets of their own. 

As they piled into the car, gifts loaded in the trunk and Leo in his car seat, the kitten in its carrier next to him, Lance pulled Shiro's chin to face him before his husband could back out of their driveway, planting a small smooch on the other's lips.

"Merry Christmas Takashi," Lance stated smiling as Shiro took a hold of his face to plant an even bigger kiss on him, 

"Merry Christmas Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo got his reindeer after all! Happy holidays, not sure when I'll post but I'm hoping to take a small break from uploading until the new year is upon us. Thanks for reading!


	31. Late Night Cases of Neon Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Model Lance is having issues with a very interested fan, thankfully Detective Shirogane is here to to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone a while, I'm involved in some other things right now thats gotten in the way of my interest with writing lately, but I wrote this a long time ago and while I personally think it's not good, at least its some protective shance for those who like that.

"I appreciate you staying here with me, I know you guys are always busy with cases, as big as this city is." Lance stated, pouring a cup of tea for the cop, or rather detective who was perched on his white, fluffy love seat where he looked comically out of place. A true statement piece to tie in the '90's open concept meets late 80's glam decor that Lance loved. The bright blue beams from the ocean wave neon light cast the room in a soft alluring glow, it left a blueish tint to the white forelock of hair on the detective's handsome head which Lance found very interesting, (as well as the rest of the man's body for that matter), reminding himself to possibly suggest a photoshoot using neon filters instead of the usual lighting the studio he worked for has.

Everything about this man screamed rough, rugged cop, but his smile screamed 'heart of gold'. Detective Shirogane was also incredibly polite, possibly the nicest person Lance has met since arriving to LA two years ago. He could most likely bench Lance with the huge biceps he donned, despite his proud twunk status Lance felt tiny in comparison to Detective Shirogane, a detail he really liked.

What he didn't like, were the circumstances they had met under.

It had been about two months of weird phone calls, unaddressed letters, strange gifts at his doorstep, and a possible breach in security before Lance decided to call in the big guns and pleaded for Detective Shirogane for his assistance. Thankfully, the officer hadn't turned him away and kindly offered to stakeout Lance's apartment in case his psycho stalker showed up again. 

"Please, it's no problem, I'm just doing my job is all, if anything makes you uncomfortable, or if anything out of the ordinary happens and you don't feel safe, just let me know, I'll handle it." He stated with a gentle smile, giving Lance a polite 'Thank you' as Lance handed him the cup of tea. 

"Still! It's a pretty big request to ask of someone. And I just really wanted to show my appreciation Detective Shirogane."

"Please call me Shiro, and its no trouble at all. Besides, with the evidence you handed in at the precinct it seems worrying to leave you alone here after the..stuff this person sent you." Shiro frowned, thinking back to the box of animal hair that had been sent to Lance through the studio followed by random Polaroid's of Lance going about his daily routine from the gym, to swimming laps in his private pool, and getting coffee at the nearby Starbucks. This person would also leave strange, typed notes that were too jumbled to really form proper sentences but the gist of every single note sent had a clear message reading: 'You are mine and mine alone'. 

After the last note was found taped to his front door, Lance and his employers thought it was wise to hire a bodyguard or at least for someone to stake out the apartment for a while to hopefully catch this person. So far, Shiro had been there for a few hours and other than Lance's eighties sex palace decor, nothing seemed out of place.

Lance yawned, stretching his arms up causing his tank top to rise, displaying a little show of skin that immediately had Shiro restraining from biting his lips, finding the view tantalizing but coughed, glancing away. He had a job to do and nothing else.

"If you're tired, you can head to bed if you want, I'll be keeping surveillance all night and if anything happens, I'll let you know okay?" Shiro promised, finding it adorable as the model nodded sleepily, having mentioned earlier he'd been awake since as early as four am for a photoshoot that day.

"Blankets are in the ottoman, bathroom is down the hall just outside my bedroom. I'll make us breakfast in the morning, or brunch, I feel like I could sleep for twenty years..." Lance yawned again tired as Shiro chuckled, getting up from the couch to steer Lance towards his bedroom.

"Go rest, I've got everything under control now so don't worry." Shiro gently pressed as Lance headed towards his room, wishing the detective a good night before closing his door followed by the dull sounds of his footsteps moving across the floor, getting ready for bedtime.

After about forty minutes passed, the footsteps having quieted down by now, Shiro was idly skimming through a book about space on Lance's shelf when he paused, hearing something odd. Carefully, he closed the book, placing it on the couch as he got up silently despite his large frame practically tip toeing around the apartment as he tried to listen better. You could barely hear it, but it sounded like clicking sounds coming from the hallway, towards Lance's bedroom.

Silently, Shiro eased his way down the dark hallway, the lights from the neon signs casting an eerie blue glow on everything, only intensifying the thrill of the current situation as Shiro kept a hand on the concealed weapon he had on him, the clicking nosies growing louder from the other side of the door. Reflecting to the apartment tour Lance had given him earlier, there were floor to ceiling windows making up one wall of Lance's apartment that let out to the spacious backyard containing a pool, tall hedges that pevented outsiders from entering the property, and a small patio and deck area. Shiro idly remembered the large windows were in the bedroom as well. 

Which also had a door to the backyard.

Taking his concealed gun out, Shiro kept the weapon pointed at the ground, not wanting to make assumptions just yet but as he heard the clicking sounds stop, followed by what sounded like a doorknob turning and Lance gasping, Shiro immediately took the safety off and kicked Lance's bedroom door open, pointing his weapon at the man standing over Lance. Glancing around, Shiro could see the door to the outside from Lance's bedroom had been opened, a small kit that looked to be a lock-picking kit set up which explained the clicking noises earlier. The man was very small, had a wiry build and greasy limp hair. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and a malicious sneer on his face as he stood above Lance, a hand clenched around the model's mouth in a bruising grip for silence as he held a long, sharp knife in his other hand, the moonlight from outside casting a menacing gleam along the sharp metal.

"Put the weapon down and step away from him." Shiro enunciated as the man simply tilted his head, staring at Shiro like he was seeing through him as Lance whimpered behind the man's hand, rightfully terrified by the whole situation.

"Why are you here? My notes were very clear, he's not supposed to be with anyone else, he's mine you know!" The unstable man practically yelled, Lance wincing from the sound as Shiro gave this man a glare.

"No, he's not, Lance is not yours, please step away from him and put the weapon down now. If you continue I will have to use force and I really don't want that." Shiro explained, easing closer just the slightest, hoping to get close enough he could simply knock the knife out of the man's gripbut as he took a slow second step, the man hurled his knife up, yelling as he charged towards Shiro suddenly. Lance screamed, rising into a sitting position worriedly as Shiro easily dodged the knife swing and grabbed the man's arm, twisting it so he dropped his weapon and Shiro pinned it behind his back, knocking his legs out from under him to place him in a hold, keeping him to the ground on his knees as Shiro gripped him tightly.

"Lance, call the station quickly, while I handle our intruder." Shiro glowered as the man spat, clearly outraged as he shook and tried to fight off the detective's grip. Lance nodded, still looking pale as he rushed out the bedroom door, dressed in nothing but a silk tank top and matching booty shorts to get to his phone plugged in the kitchen.

"There's nothing to handle! Can't a guy visit his boyfriend in the middle of the night? I've done nothing wrong!" The man screamed as Shiro tightened his grip on the man's wrists, shoving the man to the floor, his nose pressed into the carpet.

"You broke into a man's house and threatened him with a knife, and judging by your earlier accusations, you're the one thats been stalking him for the past few months." Shiro pointed out as sirens in the distance grew closer. 

"So what if I have, Lancey is too pure, too sweet for just anyone to have him! We were destined to be together!" 

"Sure, alright, so thats why you sent him animal hair, broke into his home, and threatened him with a knife?" Shiro prompted as Lance returned, some color having returned to his cheeks as he headed towards his closet, ignoring the intruder as best as he could while throwing on a sheer dressing gown, with fuzzy feathers along the edges of the sleeves and hemline.

"As I said, we were meant to be together. Tonight is just a minor setback, I will have you one day, Lance McClain. You will be mine." The man smiled eyes showing mirth, as Lance flinched upon the sudden bark of laughter spilling from the man's wicked lips.

Finally, as other officers arrived to escort the man for further questioning and processing, Shiro went to sit beside Lance on the fluffy couch from earlier, a knit blanket from the ottoman wrapped around his broad shoulders, making him appear smaller. 

"Hey," Shiro started, urging Lance to look up at him with unshed tears in his eyes, the experience obviously having rattled him, understandably so.

"How are you holding up?" Shiro asked, using his hand to gently pat Lance's shoulder as the latter sighed, dropping the blanket from his shoulders, gazing down at the floor with a wince.

"It was so scary..I remember hearing a strange noise and when I woke up, my first thought was maybe I was having some sort of sleep paralysis episode, because there was some creepy man standing over my bed! Once I realized it wasn't a dream, I was about to call you for help, but he got to me before I could do anything and then you showed up. So thank you, for saving my life tonight Officer Shirogane. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Lance stated, locking eyes with the other as a soft grateful smile broke across his distraught face, a few tears escaping as the shock caused him to break. Shiro gave him a sad look in response before wrapping his arms around the smaller man, letting him silently cry out of shock as he soothed Lance the best he could.

"Shiro? Would you stay here with me still? I don't think I can sleep after all thats happened," Lance explained as Shiro held his hand up, pausing the other before he could continue.

"You don't have to ask twice." Shiro said fondly as Lance flushed upon the gentle smile he gave him.


	32. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has a bad dream and seeks out his fathers for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Leo! *Yeets this story into the empty crowd of bleachers*

Soft, sniffling sounds woke Shiro, who bolted upright in bed, having grown used to being a light sleeper from his active service military days before he got a desk job when he started a family with his beloved. Lance, the heavy sleeper that he is and also because of his long hours, was dead asleep, lightly snoring as little footsteps padded into their room at two in the morning. 

Shiro yawned, stretching a bit as he turned towards the bedroom intruder who quietly tiptoed towards the bed. 

"Daddy?" Shiro froze, that wasn't a happy voice.

"Leo? What are you doing up?" Shiro yawned again as the toddler shuffled in place, his arms stuffed with his blanket and stuffed yellow lion his parents gave him as a gift from the fair they went to last weekend. 

"I had a scary dream." Leo softly stated, giving Shiro his best puppy dog eyes that were so much like Lance's, the tears barely clinging to his bottom lashes that had Shiro's heart clenching.

"Oh no baby, what happened?" He whispered, reaching over and lifting his child with ease to sit in his lap, holding him close as the toddler clung to his shirt. Thank god he and Lance decided not to fool around before bed this time. Shiro was definitely not ready to give his son that talk yet.

Not for another twenty years if he can help it.

Normally, they tried to be firm when it came to certain rules in their house, one of these rules was enforcing a strict bedtime with Leo, so he could learn to sleep properly in his bed when he got older. Most children his age also had a hard time making the transition from a crib to an actual bed, but Leo had embraced his bed, enthusiastic about becoming a 'big kid' which had Lance tearing up, already dreading the day Leo would start kindergarten, not eager for their son to grow up so fast.

But back to the current issue, when there were instances like this, Shiro wasn't going to send his child away, to tell him to get over it and go back to sleep. 

He was going to get to the root of his son's bad dreams, nip them in the bud.

"No, it's too scary..." Leo trailed off, not fond of having to relive his dream as he clutched his lion closer, his blanket wrapped around it like it was a baby. Shiro sighed, pulling him closer and rubbing soothing circles on his back like he used to when Leo was a baby, or whenever Leo was sick and restless.

"It'll be okay, there's nothing here that can get you. Papa and I will protect you." Shiro stated right as Lance gave a particularly loud snore that had Shiro rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

"Err, Papa's snoring will probably scare away any monsters that come here." Shiro joked as Leo softly giggled, cupping a hand over his mouth trying to be quiet. Shiro smiled, seeing the little smile as a win in his favor so far.

"Let's start from the beginning, sometimes what we think might seem scary, isn't actually that bad when we talk about it out loud, so what did you dream about?" Shiro asked, as Leo ducked his head, unsure.

"You and Papa died." Shiro blinked, any traces of lingering sleepiness gone now as the words went over and over in his mind.

"Oh? I know that wasn't very pleasant at all." He said uncertain as Leo nodded, picturing the scary dream again.

"You and Papa were fighting monsters in space and you were flying giant robot cats, when the monsters killed you with a bright light and then you didn't wake up." Leo cried softly a tear streaming down his face as he squeezed his toy and Shiro's shirt as Shiro hugged him close, unsure what to say that could help him in this situation. He and Lance hadn't really taught him about death yet, as thankfully nobody close to them has died. It was jolting to hear those words come out of his young son's mouth, and Shiro only hoped he wouldn't say something that would potentially scar Leo for the rest of his life.

"That does sound very scary, I wouldn't want to dream of something like that with either you or Papa. I used to have dreams like those myself, I still have them actually." Shiro whispered as Leo stopped sniffling, glancing up at his father with curious eyes, "You do?"

Shiro nodded, "Yes, dreams from when I was in the army, before I met your Papa. I have dreams that take me back to those days, and they make me feel like I'm back there, that I never came home, that I never met your Papa and had you…that I never got gray hair either." He tacked on, Leo giggling lightly as he made a face touching his hair.

"But what always helped me upon waking up, was counting down backwards from ten to one, it helped me realize it was only just a dream and it couldn't hurt me. It doesn't have to be numbers, you could list your favorite colors, or the alphabet if you want." Shiro added as Leo thought for a bit. 

"I like colors!" He whispered excited as Shiro chuckled, motioning for them to quiet down as Lance stirred in his sleep, a loud snore coming from him that had Leo and Shiro barely holding back their giggles. 

"I think that's a good idea. We'll have to remember that next time we have a bad dream won't we?" Shiro stated as Leo nodded, feeling a little better, but as he glanced back at the doorway, the dark hallway calling to him, he whimpered, clenching Shiro's shirt and turning towards him again to hide.

"I don't want to be alone. It's too dark." He uttered tearfully as a new round of tears built up that had Shiro's heart clenching once more, and this time winning as he pulled the blankets back on his side of the bed and tucked his son underneath them. Leo's tears stopping and little sniffles left in their trace.

"How about this, for tonight you can stay with Papa and I, and tomorrow we'll look into getting a nightlight for the hallway and your room, so it won't seem so scary at night. How does that sound?" He asked as Leo nodded, loving that idea. Shiro helped his son get situated, making sure to tuck him in tightly as well as his stuffed lion before giving him a loving kiss to the top of his head.

"Goodnight Daddy," Leo softly spoke, eyes fluttering closed as Shiro smiled lovingly. 

"Goodnight, my little lion," He whispered, eyes taking in his son's soft breathing, eyes closed as he waited to make sure he was really asleep before tucking himself into bed. 

Lance stirred then, turning in his sleep, so he was facing Leo and Shiro. His eyes cracked open into narrow slits, his normally dark blue eyes a shiny black as he yawned, glancing down at Leo curiously before turning to Shiro with a frown.

"What happened?" he asked yawning as he lightly traced a finger along Leo's cheek, brushing back his hair along his temples and smiling as his son snuggled closer to the touch. His thumb had been popped back into his mouth, a bad habit they tried to discourage but couldn't resist as Leo just looked too adorable, and they often wound up taking hundreds of photos to go with the thousands they had of Leo in their phones. 

"Had a bad dream, he still seems shaken up and I'm still kinda worried about his dream but I'll talk to him more about it tomorrow. I'm sorry for waking you, I know you have an early shift tomorrow." Shiro stated quietly, caressing Lance's arm as the other smiled.

"It's okay, I'd rather our little lion feel safe and come to us for help when he needs it. I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner to help out." Lance pouted, a bit bummed he missed out on the parenting action but as he gave another exhausted yawn Shiro simply smiled before easing his husband back to sleep with a long, gentle kiss.

"You have a busy day tomorrow, you'll need all the rest you can get, I don't mind." And with that, the two softly embraced each other, snuggling close with Leo in-between who seemed at peace and no bad dreams were affecting him this time which had Shiro softly smiling at him as he relaxed into the mattress, eyes closing as he felt himself drift off to sleep with only the sound of his husband's snoring and his son's tiny, accompanying snores. 

Hopefully their little talk will help for now and maybe those nightmares will stay gone for a while.


	33. Midnight Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cinderella Shance au, with our beloved Lance bumping into Shiro at the Prince's Masquerade ball, Lance finds himself slowly falling for the other as the evening continues on but when midnight strikes he is forced to have a reality wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this all in one sitting so sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar issues. Honestly thats what I do with most of my fics in general, not sure why I'm apologizing now.

Lance shyly stepped beyond the grand foyer, nervously glancing around the crowded ballroom, expecting any minute, someone would point at him and shout "Hey! You don't belong here!"

Taking a big gulp, Lance remembered his best bud Hunk's words of confidence from earlier,

_ "You're gonna knock all of them dead man! You deserve to party just as much as anyone else, so go have fun for me, ok?"_

Lance closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before he confidently pulled himself up and began to strut across the marbled floor, many heads turning as he walked but Lance kept his gaze forward, heading towards the main populated areas, possibly where the dance floor was. His big, poofy, and feathery blue dress was attracting everyone's attentions as it was very dramatic, a trait that fit Lance's personality very well. The long train attached to his skirt trailed behind him as he carefully strode by in deep blue heels, having practiced wearing them all day to fully sell his performance as a high class member of society. The matching feathery headpiece was delicate but heavy on top of his gelled down brunette locks, a deep indigo mask resembling a bird's beak situated around his eyes and nose to conceal his face from those who tried to stop him from attending the royal ball tonight. If Lance ran into anyone he spoke to on a regular basis, they would be sure to mistake him for some wealthy debutante. 

So long as the hellish madam and her nightmare daughters didn't recognize him, that was all that mattered. 

Apparently when Lance had taken on the job advertised in the paper asking for 'hired help' he assumed it would merely be an easy job to help out his huge family by earning wages and getting his own head-start into adult life. His employer however, had apparently been looking for something else, like an indentured servant. 

Which is how Lance wound up trapped in her home, working as a borderline slave to the horrible woman. His sole duties were to clean everything, starting from fixing the roof top shingles on the manor home, to scrubbing the main foyer floors that were way past their prime, and everything in between daily. He was also put in charge of cooking, looking after the few farm animals they kept on hand, and shopping duties. Lance's day typically started just before sunrise and ended a little after midnight, his mistress coming up with new, demanding tasks almost every few seconds, just to spite him. It was hard work that bordered on abuse as whenever Lance got too particularly sassy, his employer would occaisionally strike him, or lock him up in his attic bedroom all day with no food. It was sickening, groveling work and Lance hated every single bit of it.

Although it had its good moments, like the few times the daughters demanded Lance be their mannequin dummy as they tried their hand at designing dresses, which led to disastrous results, for them anyways since Lance realized he looked pretty damn good in dresses and gave him an idea for the best disguise he could use to attend tonight's infamous party. 

Speaking of, 

Lance sweated bullets through the mask he and Hunk had fashioned just as he spotted his mistress and the terrible two glaring at him, although judging by their glares, they didn't hold any traces of recognition, mostly what looked like petty jealousy and Lance felt himself brimming with pride, standing up straighter and holding his head up as he smirked before crashing into someone else with a startled "Ah!" and nearly collapsing to the ground if it weren't for two strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist and back, catching him in time before he could face-plant into the floor.

"Excuse me, are you alright," Lance looked up, an apology on the edge of his lips when he paused, gazing at the most handsomest man he ever saw. 

Well, he assumed he was handsome, judging by the man's broad shoulders and incredibly fit build. His eyes lingered on the sharp square jawline that flowed into unblemished cheeks and neat, cropped dark hair that had a shock of white gelled down in the front. Lance couldn't see his savior's eyes as they were covered by a small eye mask of black with gold embellishments that matched his ornate suit jacket and tall gleaming boots.

"I'm-" Lance breathed quietly, unsure if he was actually being held by tall, dark, and sexy or if he drank too much from his mistress's ancient wine tap again and imagined the whole thing. The mysterious stranger eased Lance back up to his feet, Lance now noticing there was a huge crowd drawn around them, like this little display was the most interesting thing that was going on, which given most parties held by royals, maybe it was more entertaining.

"Are you alright?" handsome stranger repeated, his eyebrows raised curiously and with a trace of concern to his voice as Lance felt a flush crawling up his exposed neck from his chest.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry, it was my fault, I'm the one who bumped into you." Lance stuttered, feeling his cheeks flaming along with the rest of his skin as the man's lips quirked up into a half smile.

"It's alright, no harm done. Are you having a good time so far?" He asked politely which drew a cocky smirk from Lance, his mouth moving before he could help himself, 

"I am now after bumping into you handsome." Lance winked just before he berated himself as the man chuckled, his courteous smile turning into a playful one as he leaned in closer to Lance's space.

"If bumping into me turned your night around, I guess the party isn't to your liking then," He teased as Lance flushed feeling embarrassed as he stuttered out a quick reply, hoping he hadn't upset the man, 

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, its a very lovely party!" He blurted out, feeling ridiculous a second later as the man waved his apology off, a small, teasing smile still on his face. 

"I didn't mean to upset you, just having a bit of fun myself. Personally, I'm not a fan of huge gatherings such as this." He admitted as Lance tipped his head to the side studying him. The man's profile looked vaguely familiar, and the way everyone around them adjusted themselves near him suggested he was a man of importance...

Maybe he was a wealthy merchant!

"Oh? What kind of parties do you prefer then?" Lance asked genuinely curious as the handsome man smirked, stepping closer and taking Lance's gloved hand in his as he bent at his waist and planted a small kiss to the satin fabric. 

"Something a bit more..intimate," He stated as Lance thought surely he looked like a ripe tomato in that moment.

"Y-you don't say?" He breathed out as his imagination went wild. The very idea of this man taking him out back in the stables had his knees feeling weak and his heart yearning for that shared intimacy and warmth from another human being he hadn't had with anyone since coming to this wretched town. Unless you count his bromance with Hunk, his wonderful platonic soulmate of perfect hugs and plenty of snacks for sharing.

The man simply smiled at him, the play-fullness relaxing into something more daring as his grip on Lance's hand went from delicate to gently firm. 

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Shiro." He stated as Lance tightened his grip on Shiro's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Shiro, call me L-El! I'm El." Lance whispered forgetting he couldn't use his given name before remembering the crude etiquette lessons Hunk had taught him. As he was about to bow at the waist he realized he was supposed to be a girl and quickly fell into a clumsy curtsy, chuckling nervously as Shiro simply continued to watch him with interest, his smile never inching into a frown or twitching from disgust as he offered Lance his hand before he bowed once more.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you?" He asked as several gasps flowed throughout the room, Lance not paying the noise any attention, figuring some royal must have tripped or something as he gladly accepted, placing his own hand in Shiro's as the other quickly whirled him across the dance floor, various instruments beginning to play as other couples flocked around them beginning the first sequence to the dance. Lance blushed as Shiro placed his hand on the small of his waist, the hand steady and firm as he held his right hand high before spinning him into a series of lazy twirls that flowed along with the melody. 

Lance hadn't had any formal dance training so he wasn't sure where this sudden dancing ability came from, but he found himself not caring as he gazed into the eye mask above his own, wondering what secrets lurked behind it, unaware his dance partner was currently thinking the same for him. Tonight, he had orginally wished for merely a glimpse of the so called handsome prince at his ball but dancing with the gorgeous Shiro blew that wish out of the park.

As the couple twirled about the dance floor, dancing through five songs at least while not taking a single break, or even allowing others a chance to steal their respective partners away for a small waltz. Finally as they stopped moving, the last notes of the stringed instruments floating through the air, Lance couldn't take his eyes off his partner, wishing time would stop so he could capture this moment forever, live in it for the rest of his miserable life as Shiro ducked his head, lips hovering less than an inch from Lance's who kept steady, not withdrawing a bit.

"You're a very good dancer." Shiro breathed as Lance felt his cheeks warming up once more. He ducked his head bashful, biting his lips to contain his urges, not aware the man he was so invigorated with was so drawn in by the movement. 

"I have a very good partner." Lance said finally, a sigh leaving him as Shiro took the plunge, pressing a feather light kiss to Lance's lips, almost hesitant and pulling back for Lance to finish what he started as he pressed himself against the other, warm lips sliding against the other's.

After what felt like eternity, the two pulled back slightly from each other, gazing into each other's eyes as the roar of the crowd faded around them.

*****

"So tell me about your hobbies El, you seem to be the sort of man with a very interesting backstory." Shiro softly spoke, his head laying on top of Lance's, the two curled up on a stone bench in the royal garden with Shiro's arms wrapped loosely around Lance's waist. Behind them was the staircase leading up towards the ballroom scene they had escaped from. Soft, twinkling fireflies were out this late evening, daturas, or moonflowers, were blooming all around them with a bubbling fountain not far from them. The town clock stood high in the distance although Lance couldn't see the time or bring himself to care as he was currently in heaven and didn't want the romantic moment to end.

At Shiro's mention of the word 'man' Lance stiffened, unsure what Shiro meant by that, an action Shiro noticed and quickly placated the other, drawing gentle strokes along the other's palm.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it came out, I'm merely interested in knowing who you are is all. If I've struck a nerve you don't have to tell me anything." Shiro placed a gentle kiss to Lance's temple, the latter feeling guilt stir from the lowest pit of his stomach. Softly, he stroked Shiro's chin, fingers caressing the chiseled jawline as he began,

"It's not that, I was worried for a second that, if you were able to tell that I was a man in woman's clothing, then surely I didn't do a good job disguising myself as I thought I had." Lance admitted bitterly as Shiro gave him a questioning look.

"Disguise? What are you in disguise for?" He asked confused as Lance sighed, separating himself from Shiro's embrace to fold over himself and clasp his hands tightly.

"I had to disguise myself from..someone tonight. Truthfully, I wasn't allowed to come to the ball despite what the royal invitation had said, so I came up with the idea that if I dressed like a woman, I could actually sneak into the ball, have a fun night for once, and just forget everything about who I am." Lance admitted, holding his breath waiting for the disgusted scoff that would surely follow.Instead, he felt gentle hands gripping his shoulder and turning his chin towards the other. Slowly, Lance turned to gaze at the other man, gasping as he saw Shiro had taken off his mask, revealing the last details of his face that didn't help Lance's deja vu. His dark eyes glittered with want as they bore undisturbed at Lance's shocked form, his mouth pointed downward in a concerned frown that Lance wished he could erase from the other's features.

"What do you mean by 'allowed'? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Shiro asked or rather demanded as his gaze became more wary as Lance's silence lingered on. "El?" 

"Listen I-" A sharp clang followed by the bells tolling signaled the midnight hour had finally arrived. Lance's eyes widened, realizing the mistress and her evil spawn would be home soon, and he was still happily sitting with Shiro, when he should get his butt home before they find out he left!

"I gotta go!" Lance rushed, gathering his skirts and train in his hands before hurriedly taking off, but not before turning back around to plant one last kiss to Shiro's surprised lips, giving him a sad smile.

"Thank you Shiro, for giving me the best night of my life, I may not have danced with the prince, but I'd rather dance with you anytime! Adios mi amor!" Lance called, dashing away with such speed, Shiro watched stunned as the other made an impressive getaway in heels before he shook his head.

"No, wait! Come back, please!" Shiro called racing after the mysterious El. As he followed the other inside the dwindling ballroom, his eyes scanned over the area, a few of his own guards coming to assist their distressed prince. 

"Your majesty, do you need assistance?" Shiro nodded, about to give them a description of El when he spotted bright blue out of the corner of his eye, catching El as he ducked behind a pillar, heading towards the main entrance. "El! Wait!" 

Meanwhile, Lance was running like his life depended on it, which if he didn't get home before his mistress did, then it probably would cost him his life. He heard various calls and shouts behind him as he hustled past the entryway, dodging a few party stragglers and guardsmen in his way before he found himself racing down the long, grand staircase that led up to the palace.

"El! Come back please, lets talk this through!" Shiro's voice rang over the chiming of the clock tower. Lance cursed as he tripped over his footing, thankfully catching himself before he completely face-planted into the stone steps. The knot holding his mask on came undone, from all the jostling and rushing Lance had put it through, and fell to the ground but before Lance could grab it, he heard Shiro's voice getting closer as well as what sounded like several guards.

Clutching the edges of his skirt and train once again, Lance hiked the fabric material nearly up to his waist as he flew down the rest of the steps, not caring about any ankle sprain potential, his only focus on hurrying home. As he managed to duck past the iron gate, the doors just closing behind Lance, he turned to glance back at the palace, cursing himself for losing his mask and gasping as his eyes made contact with Shiro's, who gazed back with equal surprise. Lance winced as he hunched his shoulders to appear smaller and blend in with the shadows, not wanting to disappoint Shiro even further or worse, see the look of disgust he would surely bear. He sped off down the street after that, eventually abandoning the cobbled bricks in favor of trekking through the woods, taking his usual shortcut and hoping he would beat the others home.

Back at the palace, Shiro stood on the steps, mind reeling over the piercing sapphires he had just witnessed before they ran off with their owner, disappearing into the dark shadows, away from him.

"Your highness, what are your orders?" One of the guardsmen asked as Shiro glanced down at the object El had left behind. It was an intricate blue mask, the colors fading into a deep indigo ombre on one side and along the beak, with feathers fanning out along the sides which had matched the same feathers of El's dress that evening. The shimmer emanating from it seemed more magical than craftsman like, leaving Shiro wondering for a second whether he had imagined the mysterious blue eyed El the whole night. 

The return of the very same blue eyes that had gazed up at him with such fear but also longing had him dismissing his earlier thoughts blaming imagination. El, or whatever his name, was very much real.

And judging by his earlier remarks and behavior, he was someone who needed help.

"I want every eligible person who attended tonights ball to try on the mask. Something as detailed and handmade as this could only have been made custom for someone. We will start the search process tomorrow morning, whoever this person is shall be brought to the palace safely and of their consent. I will tag along when I am able to as I intend to court this mysterious person." Shiro spoke as his guards saluted, many rushing off to prepare for the mornings task as well as help in the clean-up of the royal ball. Shiro simply stood where he was, his eyes unseeing as they gazed off into the dark distance, wondering where El could've gone and whether they would be okay or not. 

"I will find you again El, and I'll help you in any way that I can." He swore, hand tightening on the mask that matched the color of the owner's eyes that would very much haunt his dreams for the rest of the night, and the days following before he would look upon their ocean depths again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't make myself clear or obvious enough, Shiro was essentially Prince Charming, I thought clueless Lance would be a nice touch, specially if he mistakes Shiro for a wealthy merchant instead.


	34. Coconuts and Laser Beams(Important Authors Note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance escape the castle’s corrupted droids but Lance is not quite as appreciative of Shiro’s efforts. 
> 
> Mostly just Pining! Shiro and classic Lance ridiculousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life Update: Yeah I know I haven’t posted in a while and I can’t promise I’ll be posting again after this. I’ve been busy with work working full time now and I’ve lost interest and motivation for this ship sadly. My laptop also broke so I wrote everything using the notes app on my phone so if the formatting is off and anything is missed, bad grammar, etc. Its because Im stuck using mobile and my fingers are too fat for the damn iphone keyboard. 
> 
> P.S. I don’t know if this will be the last chapter, I’d like to keep it open ended in case I get inspired again, but for those who remembered I was going to write this paranormal abo shance fic I’m sorry to announce the project has been discontinued as I don’t see myself working on it anymore. If anyone was interested in the story, let me know through my tumblr and I can give you the gist of it and maybe even send you the few chapters I had typed out. I dont know it was an exciting ghost story featuring shance and maybe someone else would like to hear it idk.

“No! My coconut conditioning treatment! I need that!” Lance bemoaned as Shiro groaned at the squirming weight on his shoulder, grunting as he ducked around a corner, the castleship’s altean bots shooting mercilessly at them. 

Some malicious coding program had infected the castleship, similar to when the virus had corrupted the castleships AI system. The droids they used in training were now attacking anything in sight but mostly their tagets were Princess Allura, Coran, and the paladins. 

While everyone had mostly escaped unscathed, Lance had been the only one seperated from the group when the attacks happened, having decided to take a shower and wash off the Galra gross-ness on his skin, ‘No offense Mullet!’. 

Cue Shiro, who had immediately volunteered to go fetch Lance and thankfully managed to save him from the treacherous fate of nearly drowning in the shower stall, the automated door having locked itself maliciously as well as the drain stopping itself leaving Lance trapped inside. The water quickly rising in the small space.

Shiro had used his hand to melt the lock off the door thus showering himself in a waterfall of bath water and a very naked Lance whom fell on top of him pinning Shiro to the floor. Upon quickly realizing the situation Shiro pointedly gazed up at the ceiling, hand not attatched to Lance’s bare back, blindly searching around the floor for the closest fabric to protect the other’s modesty.

Not that Lance really had much left these days.

After that situation, they took off running for their lives with Lance in nothing except a towell to cover his bits, bare chest still dribbling wet as well as his hair flopping erraticly as Shiro jogged down the hallways dodging droids left and right.

“Lance, ur hair is fine you don’t need-“

“And my coconut moisturizer!! I can’t leave without it!” Lance whined sagging into Shiro’s firm hold as the Black Paladin skid around another corner, using his hand to bypass the altean codes on automated doors to give their pusuers the slip.

“How much coconut products do you have?” Shiro asked incredulously as Lance glared at him from behind.

“I’ll kick you in the coconuts if you ask me that again!” He threatened as Shiro merely sighed exasperated before dodging yet another laser beam attack. The pair reached the Blue Lion’s hangar, Shiro deactivating the lock on the automatic door to allow them enough time to slip theough before another droid could hit them with a perfectly accurate shot. 

“Okay that should buy us enough time, we’ll get in Blue and you can take me to the Black Lion where the others are waiting. We’ll regroup from there and figure out whats going on.” Shiro spoke, nodding to himself as he thought outloud before realizing how silent the loudest member of the team had become. “Lance?” 

Shiro turned to see Lance struggling to adjust the towell wrapped around his waist, his tanned chest on display as well as his admittedly long legs that Shiro noted stretched for miles. 

“Sorry, my towell was slipping, probably should have grabbed my suit before we left huh?” Lance joked smiling and completely oblivious to Shiro’s turmoil.

“Hmm and not your coconut products? I’m surprised.” Shiro chuckled as Lance narrowed his gaze before pointing an accusing finger at the other. 

“Hey! Don’t knock it til you try it! Maybe once this whole haunted castle part 2 bit is over we can have a team spa day! We really need it! Especially Keith with his dry split ends on his mullet!” Lance continued to rave on the two of them making their way into Blue who like the other lions wasn’t cprrupted by the code, relying mostly on her cognitive bond with her paladin to move freely. 

The two regrouped with the others like Shiro said, Lance while he dodn’t have his paladin suit was blessed with his bayard so he wasn’t completely helpless. Of course the others were curious as to why he was barely clothed Pidge dryly telling Lance theres no place in space to get a perfect tan like hes been bitching for while Allura pinched her brows seemingly wondering how these idiots were once more the defenders of the universe.

As Shiro watched his teammates joke around, he couldn’t help but smile feeling grateful that of all people to be defending the universe with, he was with these talented and brave individuals. And as he watched Lance hilariously explain the tragic events as to his lack of clothing, he couldn’t help but feel especially grateful for the company of a certain Blue paladin in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone in the shance fandom, this ship meant alot to me and will always hold a special place in my heart, this is not goodbye, just a hiatus for now.


	35. Masters of Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible threat to a intergalactic peace conference has two of the paladins suiting up, or well one of them. Lance however has to fulfill Allura's role by disguising himself as her. Will they stop the Galra and save the day? Stay tuned, for the next episode of : I haven't written in a while and it shows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Kinda..not really sure. My laptop is fixed I still dont have it so this was all typed up on my phone so beware of plenty of typos and grammar errors. I'm also rusty as hell, hadn't written or entertained the idea of writing in a long while but this came to mind so I wrote this in one sitting, had to get it out. 
> 
> Anyways, anyone remember that time in the fandom we thought it would be hilarious for Lance to disguise himself as Allura for some mission? Well this is like that but with Shance in the end. Also ignore canon Lotor and all that lets pretend he turned out to be creepy and weird so to any Lotor fans Im sorry but I wanted creepy Lotor so baaaaddd. Rest assured he deserved much better in the show.

“The party will start in ten decapheebs after introductions are over. You two will slip away once everything settles down. Shiro will look for any information regarding Zarkon and his loyalists and to seek out any information on where prisoners are being kept while Lance stays back at the party keeping an ear out for any possible word of mouth about any Galra activity.” All four paladins nodded at Allura’s words, the princess doing her best to look regal and strong despite the sickness of the Slipperies that had overtaken her to the point she couldn’t go to the intergalactic ball being held in a sad attempt to unite all planets and their respective species. It was a charmingly naive attempt for peace but the Paladins and Alteans knew better once they heard a certain emperors son would be attending. 

“I enhanced the speakers in your helmet Shiro so you can hear any conversation going on ten times better than you would if you were eavesdropping.” Pidge announced holding up the black paladin’s helmet in a show of pride having tinkered with it the whole duration of Allura’s explanation. Shiro gently grasped the helmet from the other, looking over it unsure what he should be seeing but gave Pidge a nod of thanks still. 

“Good work Pidge. Is Lance almost ready?” 

“He’s right here, all cleaned up and ready for the ball!” Coran announced strutting into the room only to stand at attention and take a deep bow. 

“Ahem, presenting her royal highness, Allura 2.0!” He clapped as Allura or rather Lance flowed into the room gracefully like he was descending from a cloud. The paladins stood gaping at their friend as he sashayed towards them, the long flowing evening dress trailing behind him resembled the night sky on Earth, its rich indigo hue made the glittering gems stand out like stars. On top of his head was a long white wig, expertly curled to resemble Allura’s signature style and his face was painted with the bright Altean marks to further disguise him as Allura. Lance finally joined the others and gave a slight curtsy doing his best to mimic the princess’s movements as he can.

“How do I look?” Lance asked fluttering his lashes as he spoke in a high pitched voice that didn’t sound at all like Allura’s but thankfully didn’t seem suspicious with his getup. 

“You look great Lance! Just like a girl!” Hunk stated with a smile as Lance turned towards his best bud, giving him the widest pleading look he could muster, “Am I a pretty girl?” He asked jovially as Pidge snickered and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll be the belle of the ball, now what else is there to go over?” Keith asked focusing back on the mission ignoring Lance as he stuck his tongue at him.

”The party starts in a few daboshes so we’ll portal Shiro and Lance there in one of the pods. The rest of you will be staking out in your lions just in case something goes wrong. Any questions?” When none of the paladins said anything, Allura clapped her hands signaling it was time to go. 

This their mission began. 

******

"You look great Lance." 

"Thanks Shiro!" Lance flashed his sweetest smile towards the other, Shiro smiling at him as well.

"It's amazing how much you kinda resemble Allura, though I prefer you without the wig I'll be honest." Shiro teased as Lance waved him off, "Me too, but my beautiful locks can suffer for a few hours so long as we're helping others right?"

”Lance, please don’t take this the wrong way but, how did you get so used to wearing a dress like that?” Shiro asked as he steered the little transportation pod they were in towards the grand entrance where all high powered species from different planets were gathering for introductions. The planet they were about to dock on was magnificent, grand decor that resembled gold was ornately decorating every surface including their walkways and flooring, the whole planet looked like it was encased in it. 

“Growing up, I used to compete in pageants. You’re looking at Little Miss Cuba two years in a row! Okay well technically it was my sister Rachel who won but because we looked so alike I took her place for some of the events and helped her win...I also won like three cutest baby contests so its just natural for me to look good I suppose.” Lance thought as Shiro snorted. 

“Aren’t all babies cute though?” Shiro asked as Lance scoffed, looking rightfully disgusted.

“Oh please Shiro, not all babies are cute! Thats why they have contests!” Lance argued as Shiro thought back to his own baby pictures and shuddered remembering the fangled goblin mess he used to be. 

“Can’t argue with you there.” He muttered as Lance grinned, leaning forward to poke the other, "Are you telling me Takashi Shirogane, the number one best pilot and Garrison's golden boy and was once featured on a Space Men Digest magazine cover, was an ugly baby?"

"How did you know about that?" Shiro asked as Lance cackled, looking nothing like the mannerly, regal princess he was supposed to be. 

"I did my research before I joined, you were like my hero and everything..and I maybe had a little crush on you too I'll admit." Shiro rose his brows at that, giving Lance a shocked look that had him shrugging.

"I'm not embarrassed by it, half of the student body harbored crushes on you Shiro, and its not hard to see why. You're really brave, a great leader, always do the right thing even when its hard to. You're especially nice as well." Lance noted making Shiro stare at him in awe.

"Well..I kinda had to be. Nice I mean. I was an ugly baby, being nice was all I had going for me back then." Shiro smirked as Lance once more cackled.

"Shiro you are such a dork." Lance rolled his eyes as Shiro smiled, easing the ship into an easy descent. "Yeah a nice dork you had a crush on." He reminded as Lance lightly clapped his arm, their laughter dying out into seriousness as they finally landed. 

Upon docking their little spacepod, Shiro played his role as Allura’s escort, helping Lance out of the pod and offering his arm for the other to grasp as they made their way inside. Upon being introduced as ‘Princess Allura and her escort Black Paladin’, the two began a graceful yet cautious descent down the steps. Looking around stealthily, Shiro noted the place resembled the balls held back at the Garrison, mostly just lots of rich nobles and officers of different rank come to brag about their planet’s achievements. Their only enemy right now was Zarkon’s son and heir to the Galra throne, Lotor. 

“See anything resembling purple, creepy, Space Legolas?” Lance whispered, his gaze flitting about the room too only pausing to smile and exchange pleasantries with a few other nobles for appearances sake. 

“Nope. Once our hosts start the speeches, I’ll sniff around and see what I can find out about any possible Galra transactions. Something doesn’t seem right.” Shiro noted, the creeping feeling of warning had settled into his gut since the moment they stepped onto the gaudy planet. Lance nodded. 

“Yeah how would these guys manage to not be invaded by Zarkon when they clearly have so much potential resources that can aid them? And they even invited one to a party on their planet! That’s pretty suspicious if you ask me.” Lance sniffed eyeing the party around them as they took up safety by a wide window overlooking the palace gardens that looked like a tropical oasis. 

“It could be a trap. Get everyone of high importance in one room means the higher potential to be rid of them and easier access to invading their planets.” Shiro mentioned as the hum of the room grew quiet when one of their hosts took the stage. He was a frog like man, his suit also gaudy and made of gold with a huge bulbous head. His eyes appeared smug as he bellowed out many thanks and brags about the finest leaders coming to his party and hopefully opening the bridge to restoring peace. It was nothing important so with a whispered, ‘Good luck,’ Shiro wandered off with the excuse to the guards about using their ‘waste facilities’. Lance hung back reminding himself over and over of the plan while also keeping tabs on his posture unaware of the set of eyes glued to his form.

******

Having taken several corridors to where there was no guards or servants lurking around, Shiro slipped the little ear piece out of the pocket of his formal suit and clipped it to his ear. With a press of a button, the ear piece extended out, metal slates fanning out to soon form the structure of his helmet his face shield pulling down as he saw many stats fly over the screen. The colorful dots on the screen displayed the other paladins, meaning they were at the ready if need be. 

“I’m starting my search now. I’ll see what our hosts are hiding from us. Keith, Hunk, Pidge are you guys in position?” 

“Roger that, we’re outside the planet’s atmosphere where their radars can’t detect us.” Hunk answered.

”Good. Lance are you there? Are the speeches still going?” Shiro asked as Lance who was still watching their host like he was paying attention, idly reach up to scratch at one of Allura’s earrings before he softly murmured, “Mm-hm.” 

“Okay, if anything goes wrong just use the code and I’ll come extract you. Got it?”

”Mm-hm!”

”Shiro don’t forget you can also use the magnified headphones to listen anywhere in the castle. It will help you keep tabs on your surroundings...And Lance.” Pidge reminded him, voice going flat at the mention of their trouble-attracting sharpshooter.

"Hey, Lance is wearing a wig and a dress, hes perfect as Allura! No way anyways going to see through his disguise! In first grade he hid in the snack cabinet the whole day and the teacher didn't notice anything." Hunk bragged as Keith raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed.

"Really? A whole day?" He asked as another beep popped up, indicating anew message was coming through.

"Paladins! Please stay focused, and I do not appreciate the slight innuendo that Lance and I look alike Hunk!" Allura pointed out, a small pout on her face as Shiro sighed, ducking around hallways, still trying to keep an eye and now ear out for any sign of another person. As he stepped through another door, he spied a rather large flower in the center of a room projecting what appeared to be a hologram projection of a Galran general. Around the projection were several members of the same species as their hosts rushing about, wearing their planets assigned military gear, a high ranking official exchanging words with the Galran general. Shiro pressed a button on the side of his helmet, instantly recording what he was seeing as well as enhancing the audio using Pidge's headphones.

"So every important leader is gathered below as well as the Altean Princess and Black Paladin?" The Galra general stated with a nod from the official.

"Excellent, we can begin phase two immediately, we'll blow up all the leaders taking out every planets ruler and start phase three of invasion. The Galra thank you for your assistance to ending the resistance effort. Let your leader know we will speak shortly once everything is in order." With a sign off, the screen disappeared and the official began barking orders, many others rushing around to follow directions. Shiro pulled away off to the side, checking to make sure the coast was clear, he tapped the intercom button, "Did you get that Princess?" 

"Great job Shiro! We need to get everyone out of there as fast as we can as well as disable any weapons they plan on using!" Allura stated as Shiro nodded.

"Hunk, Keith I want you two to regroup with Pidge back at the castle and join them in Green sicne they have the cloaking shield. Once you three regroup, use the shield to get down here and scout for all the bombs or other weapons the Galra have stationed out here and disable as many as you can while Lance and I save the rest of the leaders, Coran we may need your assistance as well." With a resounding 'Got it' everyone logged out jumping to their selected duties while Shiro froze in place hearing something that made his heart stop. It almost sounded like Lance.

Pausing to enhance the audio on his helmet, Shiro listened to the chatter of the nobles and other officials swapping stores when his audio finally zeroed in on Lance's voice, the words sending a chill down Shiro's spine. 

_"Get off me Space Legolas!"_

"Lance," Shiro breathed, disabling his helmet before racing down the hallways to head back to the party, there was no telling what was happening.

******

Lance had been idly standing in place his feet starting to regret wearing the super high heels that Coran offered him, but they had looked so pretty and went with his dress, he couldn't turn them down! He shifted on his feet, only somewhat listening to the others conversation going on in his right ear. Right now, he was mostly just focused on any possible suspicious activity and other than their host having a serious booger issue, nothing seemed amiss, just a boring party with equally boring aliens. At least he got to see Shiro in a rocking formal suit, the guy looked good in anything!

Lance sighed, rocking on his heels a bit, shuffling to get out his anxiousness when a cool hand trailed along his spine, nearly causing Lance to yelp outloud as he whirled around to be face to face with, a vampire! 

"Eep!" Lance jumped, trying to back off slowly only for the tall, handsome, purple man to follow. 

"Hello, Princess Allura. A pleasure to finally meet you after all these years. I know our fathers were once great friends so it pleases me to finally put a face to the name." The man smiled, the expression not meeting his eyes as he bent forward and kissed Lance's hand, 'Oh, this must be Prince Lotor, Zarkon's son, ugh what a creep!' 

"Prince Lotor I presume?" Lance spoke in his haughtiest, princessy voice he heard Allura use many times, most of those times directed at him. Lotor smiled as he bent at the waist in a mock of a bow.

"You presume correctly, it seems your intuition is just as amazing as your legendary beauty as the rumors say." Lotor smirked as Lance frowned. He only met this guy and already he didn't like him.

"Thanks for the compliment. Was there something you needed?" Lance asked tilting his chin up challenging, hoping he was coming across as strong and brave as Allura did but the action merely made Lotor glance down at his neck and jawline, seemingly inspecting his chest area which had Lance turning slightly out of the way, a look of disgust on his face.

"Well this is a peace talk, so it would be quite ironic to threaten you with imminent doom and to demand for you to hand over Voltron, so I will settle for simply asking you for a dance." Lotor held out his hand, the limb looking especially creepy as Lance backed away giving him a distrustful look.

"No thanks, I don't dance with the sons of creepy emperors who murdered my people." Lance turned his head, preparing himself to walk away, he realized the speeches had stopped by then, everyone was now mingling and dancing out on the floor much to his disappointment, feeling like a failure for not doing his job but Lotor's cold hand shot out, grabbing Lance's arm, halting him in place. 

"Dude, what.." Lance trailed off as Lotor simply grinned, pulling lance towards him and wrapping his other arm around Lance's waist.

"Let me make myself clear, I'm not asking Princess, when it comes to things I want, I take them by force." Lotor whispered, spinning Lance onto the dance floor as the other stumbled slightly not expecting the sudden dance moves. Lance glowered up at the other, trying to dislodge the other's hands but Lotor kept a tight grip as he twirled them around the floor.

"You see Princess, this may be a peace talk, but this is only going to end up in one way, their deaths." Lotor stated. "But I did make a compromise with my father though," he hummed spinning Lance out before reeling him in to press him closer to his own chest. 

"And what's that?" Lance asked begrudgingly as Lotor smiled, something Lance was starting to hate.

"Once we kill all the officials here tonight and invade their home planets, taking their resources one by one, you'll be the only one left alive, as our prisoner to be made an example of for those who still try to fight our growing empire. Maybe we'll put you in the arena, show off that Altean strength." He whispered into Lance's ears as the other shuddered. 

"I'm about to show it off right now if you don't get off me Space Legolas!" Lance hissed, using the distraction to step on Lotor's foot and dodge the other's flailing arms as he hopped about, gripping his foot painfully while lance ducked away into the crowd.

Lance hurried through the crowd, looking for a space to use so he could contact the team when he spotted Shiro running towards him, "Shiro!"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Shiro asked checking him over real quick but Lance waved him off, "I'm fine but we need to get all these guys out of here now!" Shiro nodded, "Already have it covered, Coran is meeting us and sharing the clip we got of our hosts conspiring with the Galra. The others are disabling the bombs they set up." Lance nodded, feeling slightly relieved when a loud booming noise went off, blasting part of the room and sending everyone into a frantic frenzy. Lance and Shiro were shuffled around in the mad scuffle as nobles and militant officials made a mad break for it, many yelling about the whole thing being a sham as they scrammed. 

"Well, looks like we don't have to tell people anymore." Lance noted as he helped Shiro direct the civilians towards their ships. Large laser beams starting shooting towards the crowd, sending a new wave of panic over the officials as Galra flooded the room with guns, blasting at anyone important including their hosts. Lance and Shiro quickly ducked behind an upturned table, Shiro tapping his helmet back on to inform the team of the situation as Lance gripped the bottom of his dress and yanked it up, pulling out his bayard that had been attached to a holster on his thigh.

"How did-" Shiro trailed off a little shocked and pretty impressed as Lance shot him a wink.

"Shooting tin cans was my talent for beauty pageants!" He explained as Shiro chuckled amused before the two jumped up. Shiro racing to take out many Galra soldiers while lance provided defense, using his blaster to shoot down any remaining Galra soldiers attacking. With their help, and no more bombs going off except for the first, most of the planetary nobles and officials had been cleared out, the Paladins sticking around to help a few with the exception of the planets host who was begging and crying the Galra to offer them mercy, they had a deal after all! Lance had just taken one soldier out when a strong hand gripped his waist and tossed him backwards against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. His bayard went skittering across the floor towards Shiro's form of all people as Lance glanced up to see his attacker, eyes widening as Lotor stood over him, a scornful frown over his handsome features.

"I was hoping you'd surrender peacefully Princess, but it seems we'll have to just take you by force." Lotor said, whipping out his sword which extended to an even longer blade as lance shakily got to his legs, having ditched the heels a while ago before he spat at Lotor's feet.

"I'll die before you get your hands on her or anyone else for that matter." Lance stated. At Lotor's confused glance, Lance smirked, gripping the wig that had managed to stay on after all this and simply tossed it, his short, brunette locks sticking up wildly in every direction as he threw the wig at a shocked Lotor's face. He took his hand and smeared the makeup on his cheeks, the marks diluting enough as they revealed brown skin underneath, the act driving Lotor further into shock and curiosity.

"You're-" Lotor breathed, too stunned by the reveal as Lance picked up a stray serving platter and held it in front of him like a shield. 

"A human? Why, yes indeed, they call me Sharpshooter! Otherwise known as the Blue Paladin!" And with that Lance lobbed the serving platter at Lotor's head, the Galra Prince coming to his senses and dodging the attack swiftly. Lance used the distraction to slide towards his bayard, picking it up and aiming it towards Lotor. 

"You think a silly little blaster is going to defeat me? When I get my hands on you-" Lotor began but before he could say anymore Lance aimed higher above Lotor's head, towards a barely attached chandelier and shot it down, the object comically falling down on an unsuspecting Lotor who crashed down hard.

"Razzle dazzle baby!" Lance chanted as Shiro finally tossed the last unconscious Galra soldier and glanced around the wreckage, noting Lotor's unconscious form. "Nice job Lance. Let's hurry, it seems everyone's made it out and the rest of the bombs have been deactivated." 

"Cool! Let's get out of here!" Lance happily skipped barefoot with Shiro watching him strut away fondly.

As the two headed out quickly, they were unaware of the figure crawling out from underneath the wreckage of the chandelier. Lotor stood there eyes narrowed in on the Blue Paladin, a new wave of hate and need for revenge building up as he watched the silly human dance around, clutching the black paladin's hand at times.

"Blue Paladin..I'll have my revenge just you wait."

********

"Lance! Wait up!" A voice called down the corridor making Lance pause, holding his towel and bag of bathtime necessities in his hands as he faced Shiro, back in his regular clothes coming towards him in a slight jog, a light smile on his face.

"I just wanted to say great shooting earlier, I was honored to fight side by side with you is all." Lance beamed upon hearing Shiro's words, fighting down the urge to fist pump and dance in place like he usually did when he was giddy. 

"Thanks Shiro! It was awesome fighting alongside you too!" Lance spoke watching as Shiro's cheeks seemed to darken just a tad bit before returning to normal.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask of you wanted any one on one training tomorrow with me? The serving platter maneuver was a great distraction but I'm worried you might need a brush up on hand to hand combat." Shiro stated as Lance sheepishly fidgeted with his fingers.

"Yeah it was all I had at the time, and it worked at least! That Prince Creep had no idea it was coming! And a one on one training sounds great! I look forward to it!" Lance stated as Shiro raised a brow curious yet teasing.

"Because you once had a crush on me?" He asked as Lance felt his own cheeks darken up. "Um, well I uh-"

"I'm kidding Lance, just humoring you is all." Shiro started to walk off, Lance watching him walk away before he paused, turning back to face the Lance. 

"Oh while I'm thinking about it, if you still had a crush on me you'd have a chance still, you're pretty much my type." With a wink Shiro continued down the hall leaving behind a flustered Lance who dropped his items in shock.

"Wait, really? What type am I?" Lance called back, rushing after the other to drill him for more questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was decent! Its been a while since I wrote anything, I'm so sorry if it was so bad! I just wanted lance in an allura disguise!


	36. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Midnight Strikes: A shance Cinderella AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for grammar errors and typos, I’m typing this all on my phone.

Lance sighed once more before leaning back on his haunches to pop his lower back muscles. He’d been scrubbing the main hallway floors for most of the afternoon following the lunch he’d prepared for his mistress and her ghastly daughters. 

Of course he wasn’t allowed anytime to eat before his mistress was demanding him to start on another list of chores to do around the estate, leaving Lance no option other than accepting the daunting tasks, not wanting a repeat of the incident that followed the night of the ball.

After a romantic night spent with the mysterious Shiro, Lance had tripped and stumbled through the dark woods back to the estate hoping he’d beat the women home only to be caught sneaking in the back kitchen door by his employer.

Punishment had been swift, aside from a few bruising slaps and being locked in his attic room for two days without food or water, Lance was practically kept on a short leash and given more chores to do. His hands were cracked and bleeding from the amount of soap and water he’d used, his knees were bruised from the number of times he had to kneel to scrub floors. He also hadn’t contacted any of his friends in town, not being permitted to go outside unless it was under the watchful gaze of his mistress herself.

Lance stared back at his reflection on the floors, the sad bruised face gazing forlornly back at him. Despite the new hardships he was facing, he would never regret going to the ball that night. His mistress could take away his freedom and hit him over and over but she couldn’t take the sweet dreams that haunted him since that night. When he sank into his bed after a long day he welcomed sleep as thoughts of dancing with Shiro filled his mind, tugging a wistful smile onto his face as he slept. 

The sound of water sloshing brought Lance out of his daydream staring confused at the tipped over bucket of dirty water that was now spilling over Lance’s hardwork. High-pitched laughter rang out with Lance turning to give the two beastly girls that also made his life hell a weak glare that only brought more joy upon their hate filled gazes. 

“Wow, you should be more careful next time, I’m sure Mother wouldn’t be happy to know you dumped dirty water all over her clean floors.” One of them stated as the other snorted. 

“What do you two want?” Lance gazed at them cooly, aside from occaisionally being forced to model their clothes, they never spoke with him unless it was to blackmail him for something of their gain. 

“Watch your tone clod, we need you to stitch up the holes in our skirts. Do it nicely or we’ll complain to mother about you slacking off again.” The other girl stated as Lance tilted his head frowning.

“Holes? Were you two screwing around with the Jamison twins in the blackberry patch again? I’d hate to hear what your mother’s reaction would be to such unladylike behavior.” He lifted an eyebrow as both girls turned scarlet in their faces, obviously caught.

“Just stitch our skirts for us and we’ll talk Mother into letting you go outside again.” One of them stated as Lance nodded. 

“Agreed.” As he prepared to clean up the mess they made, the mistress herself stepped into the hallway, looking regel and sinister as always as she glowered down her nose at Lance. 

“Still not finished with the floors? The drapes still need to be taken down and beaten, and the floors look awful! What am I paying you for? To sit around and do nothing?” She sternly crossed her arms glaring down at Lance who kept his gaze on the floor by her shoes. 

“I’m sorry ma’m, I’ll clean it up right away.” He muttered, staring sullenly at the blurry reflection of his mistress as she leaned back apprasingly.

“He probably did it on purpose Mother, I bet hes not even sorry.” The girls were all too happy to join in on the miserable Lance parade it seemed but thankfully Lance had something he could hold over them.

“What if I also made dessert tonight? Maybe some blackberry pie would suffice after dinner?” Lance asked keeping his gaze on the twins as he enunciated blackberry. Both girls paled at the word and immediately mumbled out excuses as they headed towards the main entrance. Their mother stared after them, puzzled by their behavior but shrugged it off, thinking it was just strange young adult quirkiness. 

“We’re heading off into town to do some shopping, have all the chores and dinner finished by the time we return and don’t even think about running off, I paid the groundskeeper handsomely to make sure nobody exits this house aside from us, if you so much as pop your head outside I will know and there will be consequences, understand me boy?” She gripped the edge of his chin yanking his head up to lock eyes with hers, the wicked grey irises glinting in the warm light that brought chills down Lance’s spine.

“Y-Yes ma’m.” Lance stammered as she finally let go of his face to glare down at him.

“Hmmph. We shan’t be long.” With that, she headed towards the main entrance, Lance waiting till she dissapeared from sight before slumping with releif. Before he could reach for the scrub brush, there was a loud knock on the door followed by his mistress’s surprised voice, “Can I help you?”

“Hello madam! And young ladies, I’ve come from the palace on the orders of the majesty, our prince Takashi to seek out the beautiful maiden that he danced with on the evening of the ball, I beleive you three were in attendance that night were you not?” Lance strained his ears, his heartbeat racing as he listened, the words; palace, prince, and ball repeating over and over. 

“Oh my, yes we did attend, please come in good sir.” There was the shuffle of footsteps as Lance watched the three women enter the hallway followed by a man with bright orange hair and an impressive handlebar mustache of the same color. At the sight of Lance the man grinned, bowing at the waist as he introduced himself. 

“Afternoon good sir! How are you today?” He asked as Lance sat there blinking, unsure what to do as his mistress stepped in front of him immediately. 

“Don’t mind him sir, hes just the dumb boy we hired for extra help around here. He’s nobody important.” Her words peirced him extra sharp, not used to being shamed in front of others that weren’t the family. As Lance folded in on himself the man who had introduced himself as Coran at the door merely frowned, his forehead wrinkling with displeasure.

“Madam you do realize you are talking to someone who is considered hired help correct? My status as palace advisor might be higher than those who work in the kitchens but I’m no better than a cook, or dishwasher, or someone who scrubs floors. And given you’ve hired this young man to help you around the house, you should be grateful for his help, as he is providing you a service for his skills. Skills that may I remind you that you nor your daughters have.” He stated firmly as Lance watched his mistress gaoe at his words, her daughters following suit that nearly had Lance laughing outloud. Instead he kept his head down, biting his bottom lip to prevent his smile from being noticed as the madam stunbled out some sorry excuse for her words before directing all of them towards the parlor. Lance watched them go and breifly debated eavesdropping on the conversation but decided against it thinking of the long list of other chores he had to complete. 

Glancing back at the nasty floor, Lance stood up preparing to grab a mop to sop up the excess water when a newcomer entered the house looking around curiously before his gaze met Lance’s. Staring into the familiar brown eyes had Lance dropping the bucket he was holding in shock, more water sloshing everywhere and drenching his feet as he faced the mysterious Shiro, looking handsome as ever. 

Shiro gave him a small smile, bowing at the waist in which the small tiny hopeful part of him died, realizing that Shiro didn’t recognize him.

“Pardon me for intruding I had to wait outside for a bit, could you direct me to where my advisor Coran went?” He spoke gently hoping he hadn’t scared the young man more than when he entered unanounced. Shiro carefully kept his gaze neutral, his inner thoughts ringing alarm  bells upon seeing the obvious bruise marks shaped like fingers curving across the man’s cheek and a nearly healed black eye. While they pushed out laws to protect servants and hired help for better rights and treatment, there were still a few nobles that thought their titles justified treating those beneath them like garbage. Maybe once Coran was done they could do something to help this man get out of this living situation. They had helped others before by offering jobs at the palace along with fair wages and better living quarters, so it wouldn’t be any trouble finding this man a place there too. There was also something else about the man, something familiar about him that Shiro couldn’t place, like they’ve met before

Wordlessly, Lance pointed towards the parlor door, watching Shiro nod politely at him before striding towards it and knocking. Once he was granted entry, he slipped inside Lance barely hearing the gasps from his mistress and her daughters before the door was shut again.

As he stared at the door he couldn’t stop his thoughts from spiraling, what was Shiro doing here? What did they want?

Another part of him was also hurt Shiro hadn’t recognized him but he quickly dismissed that thought telling himself he had been wearing a mask all night they had talked. Until it fell and he lost it on the steps. He wondered if Shiro still had it, he hoped he did, that somehow that night meant so much to him just as it did to Lance. 

With a weary sigh and prayer to keep it cool, Lance bent down collecting the bucket again thoughts barely able to drift from Shiro when the parlor door burst open, Shiro storming out frustrated with an equally frustrated Coran right behind him.

“Wait, your highness, I’m sure they were just kidding! It absolutely was one of them who danced with you that evening!” The voice of his mistress called begging as she stumbled behind them, not at all looking like her put together self but desperate and eyes pleading as she grabbed onto Coran’s jacket sleeve before he yanked her appendage off.

“Madam, you’ve already crossed the line with your horrid behavior earlier and from what I gather abusive towards your hired staff, but to lie to his highness, our crown prince for the sake of your own selfishness will not be tolerated! We can only hope your daughters learn from this and don’t take after your terrible ways!” Coran shot back as Lance watched his mistress shrink back from the loud tone. 

“Please sir and your highness, please forgive my transgressions and let my daughters try the mask on again, I was barely with them all night maybe they did dance with you that night!” She pleaded her eyes hopeful as Shiro who had his back to her finally turned around once more to glare at her, his face shadowed in anger and dissapointment which left Lance taken aback seeing this side of Shiro. It sent a small thrill inside him knowing that the Shiro he met that night, who was so gentle and kind could also be commanding and harsh with those who earned his distrust. He would definitely be having different dreams tonight, thats for sure. 

“Fine, one question is all you get. This will determine whether or not your daughters were the woman I danced with that night,” Shiro spoke determined as Lance felt his gaze lock on Shiro’s features.

“What was the name the woman gave me after we danced, and what were their last words to me when they left?” He spoke as Lance raked his mind over the memories of their hasty goodbye. The Spanish words he’d spoken had simply been thrown at the other, he hadn’t even realized he said them but in that moment Lance knew he felt them with his whole heart. 

Shiro watched as the two daughters simply twiddled their thumbs, gazes looking everywhere but his as neither could answer his question. With a scoff Shiro shook his head, turning to head for the door another day spent looking for El and learning nothing of his wherabouts when a softspoken, familiar voice muttered, “Adios mi amor.”

************

Silence ticked by forever as the words that flowed out of Lance’s mouth hung in the air. He could feel his mistress and her daughters gazes bore into his back but he only had eyes on the back of the figure facing the doorway, frozen by his own words. 

Lance gulped as he watched Shiro turn slowly to face towards him, his expression now open and hopeful as his eyes flitted over Lance’s well being. 

“What did you say?” Shiro asked quietly his eyes bright with wonder as he took in the man’s form, everything now sliding into place, the man’s height, his smooth skin, and most importantly, his blue eyes that gazed back, similar to that night he watched the figure flee from the palace, only to haunt his dreams since. 

Lance gulped once more finding courage he didn’t know he had as he answered more clearly this time, “Her name was El, and her last words were ‘Adios mi amor’, it means-“

“Goodbye my love.” Shiro finished now standing right before Lance with joy shining in his eyes. 

“Its you..I’ve found you after searching for months...Your eyes, your words, you’ve haunted my dreams since the night of the ball El, I told myself that night I would find you and help you and now all I can ask is..” Shiro gently took one of Lance’s worn hands into his own, kneeling before him as Lance felt his heartbeat pause, shock keeping him in place as Shiro peirced his aching heart with that kind smile of his and asked,

“Will you allow me the pleasure of getting to know you better, to court you as my intended?” He asked as gasps mirrored across the room. Lance bit his lip, surprised by the sudden courtship offer but seeing the love he felt for this man reflected in Shiro’s eyes towards him had his inner spirit roaring as he smiled back.

“Only if you call me by my real name, Lance.” He stated as Shiro’s eyes lit up. He kissed Lance’s hand similar to how when they first met at the ball only to shoot up to his feet and pull Lance into a tight hug. 

“I’ve been so worried about you. I haven’t stopped dreaming about you since that night.” Shiro whispered as Lance felt his own arms circling around the mans shoulders, the arms around his waist tightening in response. 

“I’ve dreamt of you every night since that night as well. I never thought I’d get to see you or be with you.” Lance admitted, a few tears of releif flowing down his cheeks as he sniffed wetly. Coran who had been watching the scene fondly pulled out his handkercheif handing it over dutifully to Lance who chuckled wetly, thanking the man as he dabbed away the tears as Shiro pulled back, the fond smile still on his face as he gently wiped his thumb over the tear tracks.

”Will you return with me to the palace? My grandparents have been excited to finally meet ‘the mysterious El’,” He chuckled as Lance nodded. Something in the back of his head nagged him, the casual usage of ‘highness’ and ‘palace’ had him creasing his brows in thought. As Shiro was about to take his hand and lead him towards the door, a paler hand shot out and grabbed Lance by the upper arm, jerking him away with a pained gasp as his mistress held him closer to her side and away from the two other men.

“Lance!” Shiro called, his open, fond expression hardening into confusion and anger as he regarded the older woman who currently held Lance in her claw like grip.

“Like hell am I letting this dirty, non deserving servant get the life I worked so hard for!” His mistress screamed as Lance struggled in her grip, managing to step on her foot hard and with a pained gasp he was released and quickly fled back over to Shiro’s side, the other wrapping him up in his arms away from the woman’s reach and view as Coran started throwing out charges and prosecutions for ‘endangering the well being of the prince consort’. 

‘Wait, prince?’ Lance thought his mind swimming as Coran and Shiro both defended him while his mistress continued her screeching tirade ranting about the unjustness of it all.

“Hes not even a woman! You tricked me! This was all a dirty trick! I should sue the palace!” She screamed as Shiro regarded her with his stony expression that Lance was becoming very fond of.

“I never said the woman couldn’t be disguised or in disguise. Simply that they identified as a woman at the ball. I wouldn’t keep pressing on this if I were you, you already have several charges against you for staff negligence once I leave this place.” Shiro informed her turning him and Lance towards the door to leave when she screamed out of frustration again.

“Lance! Don’t you dare walk out on me, come back here and, and..dust the drapes! Wash the dishes! Scrub the floors!” She hollared following them towards the door where they soon exited. Lance took a breath as sunshine hit his cheeks, the first time hes felt warm in a long while. Wrapped safely in Shiro’s arms, Lance turned back to give his mistress, or ex-mistress, a cool glare.

“Scrub your own damn floors witch.” He muttered before tossing his head back with a snooty dismissal and pulled Shiro towards the extravagant carriage. Shiro followed behind eagerly, taking the door and holding it open for his beloved but before Lance could step into the vehicle, Shiro reached down and pulled Lance fully into his arms in a bridal carry that had Lance happily shrieking as he wrapped his arms around Shiro, matching the others playful mirth with his own.

“You’re supposed to wait until we cross a threshold to carry me silly.” Lance spoke trailing a hand across Shiro’s cheek wincing subtlely at the light streak of brown dirt on pale skin. Before he could withdrew his hand, Shiro grabbed it and held it, balancing Lance easily that carrying him with one hand wasn’t an issue, and also was not helping Lance’s raging libido right now. 

“Sorry I may be a little over eager for the courting to begin.” Shiro apologized as he unaplogeticaly leaned forward and kissed Lance delicately on his bruised cheek, watching Lance’s warm skin flush darker as the other in turn grabbed the prince and kissed him straight on the lips, the two basking in their lip lock until a cough had them drawing apart embarassed.

Coran stood there looking absolutely delighted as he gestured towards the forgotten carriage. 

“Perhaps his highness can wait until after we’ve gotten this young man some fresh clothes and a good meal before we introduce him to the king and queen?” He asked as Shiro nodded. 

“Sounds good to me, what do you say Lance? Think palace life might be okay with you?” Shiro asked as he helped Lance into the carriage first before climbing in afterwards, taking a seat beside Lance and taking his hands in his own, still hardly beleiving he found the person he’d been looking for the past few months. Lance smiled cheekily as he answered, 

“So long as I don’t have to scrub floors again we should be good.” 

**Bonus**

Lance was humming to himself as many palace staff flitted around him helping him get ready for the ball tonight. 

It had been six months since that day Shiro whisked him away from the horrible mistress and his old life and after pretending to do the respectful courting(who were they kidding they intended to marry each other the moment Shiro brought him home and everyone knew that) Shiro proposed and tonight they were celebrating with a ball to announce their engagement. 

A knock rapped on the door, a playful tune to it that had Lance know who it was immediately as he called out, “Come in!” 

Shrio in all his princely glory strode in a proud grin on his face as he took in the handsome sight of his beloved. The blue dress Lance had worn in disguise the night they met looked amazing but the blue suit he was wearing now made him look radiant. 

The high necked doublet with gold trim and butterfly patterns matched Shiro’s black and gold one. It was form fitting and pressed just right to accentuate his lean form. His legs were covered in dark blue breeches that were tucked into brand new leather boots. The sash around his left should and waist symbolized his status as the prince consort but would be changed soon this evening once their engagement was well known.

“Hello you.” Lance greeted giving Shiro a quick peck on the cheek as Shiro strode up to him. The staff respectfully left to give them their space, none of them  hiding their awed and happy expressions of seeing the two young men together. They were both already beloved in the kingdom, Shiro and his repuation as a kind and fair ruler and Lance for his reputation as a commoner gaining massive love and respect from everyone in the kingdom. 

“Hello, I brought something for you to wear during the party tonight, theres been a last minute change to the preparations.” Shiro explained as Lance frowned knowing exactly how tedious and prepared these events are planned in advance. A simple ‘last minute change’ didn’t happen without some yelling and chaos to make events go smoothly.

“Oh? And what is it?” Lance asked curious when Shiro beamed as he pulled out a familiar object he hadn’t seen in a long time, since the day of the ball almost a year ago. 

“Is that?”

“Yes, I had it when we reunited that day and forgot to give it back to you, I thought tonight would be as good as any night, I talked Coran into making it a masquerade ball.” Shiro explained as Lance carefully picked up his mask he had worn that night. It still looked to be in immaculate condition, like someone had been caring for it this whole time. He felt tears of wonder and happiness creep over the edges of his lids, a habit he’d been doing alot lately, having never imagined himself in this position. With a smile he held up the mask to his own face seeing it still fit perfectly. 

“Lance, will you marry me?” Shiro asked suddenly, kissing along the edge of Lance’s jaw as the other gave him a bewildered laugh. 

“Were already engaged silly.” Lance reminded him as the taller of them wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, kissing him more as Lance welcomed the embrace and kisses, only mildly concerned this would end with them between the sheets and delaying another event..again.

“I know, I just like to hear you say yes.” Shiro admitted eyes creasing as he smiled at his love who was laughing with mirth and so much love in his blue eyes. 

“Yes you sappy dork, I’ll marry you.” Lance stated and with a bemused smile he tugged Shiro down to press his lips against his own. The mask fell from Lance’s grasp temporarily forgotten to the side as the two men focused solely on each other and the happiness that would follow them both throughout their lifetimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want more closure: Lance’s mistress( lets call her Karen it fits) winds up in jail not just for negligence and abuse but also tax evasion. Turns out she was spending Lances wages and property taxes buying lavish clothes and jewels so everything got foreclosed including the estate and all their belongings. Her daughters wound up working in stables shoveling shit that belongs to nobles horses. 
> 
> Lances friends were invited to the wedding and Shiro managed to reach out to Lances family to reunite them as a wedding gift which Lance was overjoyed to have his family back and meet the man he loves.


	37. Toss A Coin To Your Witcher-The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witcher Shiro is just 1000% done with the loud human. Lance has just fond his muse and wants to stick to the witchers side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that shance witcher au post i made and didnt co tribute anything at all? Yeah me neither have this little tidbit.

“Well..that went well!” Lance smiled brightly, an exhilirated look to his eye that had Shiro more baffled given the deadly situation they were just in.

“We were almost killed by elves...” 

“Doesn’t matter! The point is they didn’t kill us, and they gave me a new lute! Look at this beauty! I shall treasure her always...” Lance sighed, hugging the instrument to his body and even gave the neck of the lute a small kiss. Ugh, weirdo.

Storming away, Shiro took the reins to his beloved horse Kuro, already starting down the path as light footsteps franticly rushed to keep up. 

“So where to next?” Lance asked, strumming a few chords on the lute that had Shiro furrowing his brow in annoyanceas he grunted, shoving his long bangs to the side, having lost his hair tie during the fiasco with the elves. Strangly that hadn’t been the most annoying part of the week though. The bard had been following him for the past week since he walked up to him in the tavern and said, “You are the only one who hasn’t given me a review yet..you don’t want to keep a man with bread in his pants waiting do you?” At that line, Shiro just had to look up, mostly to tell the human to fuck off but as he gazed into deep sapphire eyes, he found himself swallowing and telling the bard how the magical creatures in his song didn’t exist. 

And for some reason, the bard took that to mean he should follow after Shiro..where his nonstop talking drew out the elves who proceeded to attack them and then imprison them in their lair.

Thankfully their leader, Lotor,was sensible and had ordered for their release, on the promise the witcher didn’t reveal their hideout to the humans trying to drive them out of their home. It was a done deal, Shiro was not in the business of taking out monsters who weren’t causing harm, nor humans for that matter. Not even the asshole ones who spit on him in the streets or try to scam him out of some hard earned coin for their monster problem, like handling a kikimora when he was asked to wipe out a pack of drowners.

That had been fun...

“Wow, my first adventure with a witcher and it was a success! I have enough material to write a song about it! Maybe I’ll call it..The Champion Seeks the Elves..nah nah thats no good. Although, maybe it could be just a ballad? I beleive it would be the first step towards improving your image. Just think, Shiro the Champio- OOF!” Lance clutched his stomach, doubling over almost to his knees as Shiro’s fist contracted from the bard’s body.

“You will sing nothing of the sort bard. The elves let us go so they could keep their privacy and I will not have you crooning about their existence or that nickname anywhere. Got it?” Shiro hissed as Lance frowned before nodding, rubbing the dirt off his doublet, his favorite one as hes said so many times before glancing over the hardened witcher seeing him more tense than well like he usually was.

“Do you hate that name? The Champion?” Lance asked as Shiro clenched his fist, confirming for Lance he did indeed.

“Listen, you got that nickname because of what happened in the arena correct? The Galra gave you that moniker because you were the reigning champion in their monster battles until you escaped and slaughtered like a million people.” 

“It was only ten.”

“Okay, ten people! And they deserved it in my opinion, not that you asked or anything, but what if I help you out? After all you did just save my life back there, I’m in debt to you now!” Lance explained as Shiro hopped on his horse and nudged Kuro to start walking faster which had Lance huffing annoyed, puffing his cheeks out a bit before jogging till he was right beside the horse and its surly owner again.

“Shiro! You didn’t let me finish! How can I repay you back when you haven’t heard-“

“You don’t have to pay me back bard. Go home, go wherever it is you came from I don’t care, its best you be as far away from something like me as possible. It won’t do you any good to follow my path.” Shiro spoke harshly not feeling even the slightest bit bad when the bard’s shoulders drooped.

“Its Lance.” He whispered, mumbling so low noone would’ve heard it except Shiro wasn’t just anyone, picking up on the words with his enhanced hearing right away and turning with a baffled expression on his face.

“Hmm?” He gazed curiously as Lance gave him a sad little smile.

“Well my whole name is actually Leandro Alexander Charles McClain but I go by Lance for short. I already shared that with you but I guess you were too busy ignoring me, its okay really, everyone does.” Lance explained shurgging as Shiro stared down at him, watching the way the other awkwardly shuffled in place.

“Lance,” 

“Yeah?”

“Go home.” Shiro spoke gently before he nudged Kuro into moving again as Lance stood there gaping at his back.

“Dammit! The guilt trip usually works! Wait! Come back here Shiro, I’ll sing every single song I know off-key until you agree to take me with you!” Lance shouted and true to his threat he strummed a chord with an aggravating twang and began a little ditty about a certain witcher with the smallest swords(heavy emphasis on the swords part) he knew once who smelled of onions and decided after that song wasn’t quite cutting into the witcher’s aggravation, Lance moved on to singing in funny voices of his song, thinking that would work.

Finally after the last lyric of “Toss a coin to your bitcher,” Shiro hopped off Kuro and grabbed the lute from Lance who yelped, making grabby hands for the lute and threatening Shiro to not hurt his baby. 

“If I let you follow me into the next town will you shut up then?” Shiro asked, holding the lute up higher and out of reach as Lance, feeling particularly brave hopped onto him, attempting to climb Shiro like he was simply a tree and not a very intimidating witcher who knew thousands of ways to dismember a human. 

“Yes, yes fine just hand over Lucille before I kill everyone standing here including myself!” With raised eyebrows and a questioning grimace, Shiro handed the instrument back to Lance who gently stroked the lute murmuring aplogies to ‘Lucille’ and promising her the “rude, brooding witcher won’t touch her like that again, or he’ll get a fist to the throat and a knife to the balls.” Shiro simply stood there, becoming more perplexed by this strange human before him, half wondering if Lance was possibly mixed with something, finding it unlikely a human could be this comfortable around a witcher of all beings.

“Are you aware you’re threatening a witcher standing before you? I need to know that you know I can kill you. You do realize this yes?” Shiro asked doubtfully as Lance blinked at him confused.

“Yeah and?” He asked unsure what the issue was as Shiro stared at this human, one who had no regard for his well being or safety for that matter if their adventure today proved so already. Shaking his head, mumbling about clueless bards and ‘fillingless pie singing’, he turned and hopped up on Kuro who had been watching the scene before them both with an unamused gaze as Shiro questioningly turned towards the bard and asked, 

“Lance were you ever dropped on your head as an infant?” Lance stared up at the older man unsure why he would ask that until he brushed a sheepish hand through his short brunette locks, looking embarassed.

“So heres the thing, I want to lie and say no, but apparently what happened was-“ before Lance could even finish, Shiro snorted turning back to the road as Kuro carried him off, Lance following right behind.

“You’re a strange one Lance. I’ll give you that.” Shiro smirked as Lance clapped his hands, taking that as a sign the witcher was allowing him to tag along before practicly skiping along side them, the lute now carefully strapped to his back.

“Oh goody! Hey since were now travel buddies, mind if I hop up for a bit? You see, I’m not wearing the right boots and its not healthy to-“

“Don’t touch Kuro.”

“Ugh, fine!”

And thus a marvelous friendship began, according to Lance anyways. Shiro will forever keep telling people who ask him how he wound up with a bard, a famous one at that, of all people and his answer will always remain the same, 

“He’s been following me and won’t fuck off, hes been dropped on the head repeatedly as an infant, suspect its pretty serious, I tell myself he probably won’t make it another Winter so I keep him around just to humor him now.” The nods of the fellow locals were usually of sympathy and understanding, followed by someone buying Shiro a drink to which he accepted. Lance having overheard Shiro’s words frowned unimpressed as he yelled across the tavern, interupting his ballad he recently came up with to point at Shiro accusingly,

“Stop telling people I’m dying! Whatever hes saying is false! Don’t listen to a word he says!” Lance warned as several laughs rang out making him more agitated. Shiro watched his bard, a small smirk on his face as Lance began a heated conversation with one of the locals. He would probably have to step in soon and prevent Lance from picking another fight but for right now watching Lance, his friend, in his element surrounded by avid listeners of his tales was enough to hold him back.

“Say that to my face you pimply cock!”

Fuck, looks like Shiro will have to step in much sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mashed both shows together kinda had other voltron characters take over witcher characters. Also while Geralt was notorious for being the Butcher of Blaviken I used Shiro’s Champion status as a replacement and while Jaskier is just a normal human in the actual witcher series, I decided Lance was mixed with some sort of creature. I havent decided tho.


	38. The One Where Everyone Finds Out-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Friends based AU except this time it takes place along canon timeline, so its basically shance trying to hide their relationship but in space. And hijinks as always take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my laptop back, paid a hefty price and after going through my files on the many oneshots I have and some I haven't posted on worked on in months, I found this from last year and decided I needed to share it. May add a part 2, with maybe Hunk or even Keith finding out but we'll see.

Shiro waited in bed as his clock struck three am. Of course there was no way to keep track of Earth time, but Pidge had made a handy time clock for all the paladins..only Shiro and Hunk actually used them though. Having something to help keep track of how long they’ve been out in space since the day the Blue Lion hijacked them from Earth helped Shiro’s perspective for how long they’ve joined the war against Zarkon. 

It also helped to keep track of another certain activity he shared with a fellow paladin.

Exactly right at 3:02 am, or what they consider to be morning going by Pidge's space clocks, Lance trudged in, sleepy but awake, greeting Shiro with a smile and low “Hey,” as he poised against the door.

“Hey yourself,” Shiro smiled, he could see Lance shivering from the cold of the castle, wearing nothing but his robe and lion slippers, and lifted his bedcovers invitingly before Lance grinned and dived right in beside him. Lance sighed happily as he snuggled up to the larger man, burying his nose against Shiro’s pecs, ignoring the shaking torso from Shiro’s chuckles. 

“The spare pillow is over here you know.” Shiro joked patting said pillow as Lance grunted before slipping his chilly fingers against underneath Shiro’s t-shirt, earning him a startled yelp. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Lance smirked as Shiro gave him a disapproving frown. 

“How are you always so cold? It’s almost seventy degrees in here.” Shiro grumbled as he eased back into the sheets, arm wrapped around the newest addition to his bed as Lance simply shrugged. 

“I don’t have as much muscle as you do, so you’ll have to be my personal space heater until we head back to Earth and the sunny skies of Varadero Beach!” He answered as Shiro rolled his eyes fondly.

“Hopefully this war will be over soon. The last thing I want is for none of you to be able to go back home to your families after this.” Shiro worried, not seeing the similar look sent his way. Lance pressed a hand to Shiro’s cheek, gently guiding him down for a kiss when a couple of taps came from outside causing Shiro to leap out of bed Lance yelping in shock before face-planting on the floor. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing his smushed face and gave his boyfriend a hard look which went unnoticed as Shiro kept his alert gaze to the door.

“Shiro? Are you awake?” 

“Quiznack! It’s Pidge!” Lance whispered as Shiro briefly panicked before he hurriedly gestured towards the closet.

“Quick, get in the closet!” he urged as Lance crossed his arms, giving his boyfriend a pointed look. 

“Really? The closet? Shiro of all the metaphors...”

“Lance, not now!” 

The doors opened and in popped Pidge, still wearing yesterday’s rumpled clothes, appearance looking bedraggled with their hair a nest of tangles and glasses askew. 

“Shiro I wanted to ask you-why is Lance here?” Pidge blinked owlishly, although Shiro could see the wires in their brain, normally functioning and alert were now slowing down, probably due to lack of sleep. They probably haven't been sleeping for the past few days again. Shiro sighed, so completely done with this. 

“Pidge you need to sleep. You’ve been up for a while now.” Shiro’s concern overtaking any paranoia over the situation as Lance got up slowly, still panicking. 

“The better question is, why are you here!?” He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at their fun-times intruder while they glared back.

“I was going to go over some new information with Shiro about hacking into one of the Galra’s ships. So what are you two doing, having some sort of sleepover?” Pidge grinned as they watched Lance fumble for an excuse. 

“Well, we-uh..” 

“Battle tactics!” Shiro nearly shouted. Both Pidge and Lance blinked at him stunned before Shiro cleared his throat and spoke more calmly. 

“We were just going over battle tactics. We can go over your information later Pidge. After we've ALL had a restful night of sleep.” Shiro stated pointedly, about to escort the younger paladin back to their room, much to their annoyance when along the way they paused to glance at the clock. 

“You guys were going over battle strategies at three in the morning?” They asked suspicious as Shiro and Lance glanced at each other, trying to come up with an excuse.

“What? No way! It’s 8 am! That clock is just broken!” Lance stated as Shiro nodded. Pidge looked even more confused however, 

“Why is it so dark in here then?” 

“Uhhh well because you're always awake silly! This is what 8 am looks like in our rooms.” Lance explained as Shiro gently nudged Pidge back out into the hall.

“Okay..that makes sense. I should hang out in my room more I guess…and sleep more too... I’ll see you guys in an hour then?” Pidge yawned as Shiro gently nudged them in the direction towards their room. 

“Actually Pidge, why don’t you sleep in just a bit longer? You’ve been pushing yourself really hard.” Shiro offered, smiling as Pidge nodded, mumbling unintelligibly before they reached the door to their room and left Shiro’s sights. 

With a sigh, Shiro stepped back inside his room, closing the door and locking it this time, before Lance pulled him in a hug by his shoulders, easing them both back onto the bed. 

“That was a close one.” Shiro muttered as Lance hummed in agreement. The two eased back, lying as close to the other as they can as Lance fidgeted with the bed covers.

“Do...you regret this? Sneaking around with me?” Lance asked unsure. Shiro gazed at him softly before gently tilting his chin up to face him as he said, “I don’t regret any of it. I know I’m being selfish but I just want you to myself for a bit before we tell the others and have to face their questions and concerns. What about you, how are you feeling? Any regrets about this?” Shiro asked, his voice losing his confidence at the end as Lance pretended to think over the question.

“Lemme think…uh no! Not one regret!” Lance cuddled closer, burying his face to get as close as he can to kiss Shiro’s neck despite the shaking and giggling of the black paladin.

*******

Pidge was going through the halls, looking for Shiro. They were finally able to hack into a live feed of a Galra meeting with all their battle strategy planning going on. Pidge had looked everywhere for Shiro from his room, to the training room and now they were checking the Black Lion’s hangar. 

Just as Pidge entered through the door, there was a subtle scuffle as Pidge turned towards the area where it came from they were greeted with an unusually sweaty, anxious Shiro instead.

“Uh…hey Shiro, why are you looking so sweaty there?” Pidge asked a little grossed out as Shiro wiped a hand across his forehead, glancing in surprise at finding it damp. 

“Uh, um...push-ups!” Shiro blurted, giving Pidge a smile as they glanced at Shiro warily. 

“Uh... Ok.” Pidge frowned as their eyes glazed over the hangar, noticing a particular object sticking out in the otherwise pristine room. 

“What is Lance’s jacket doing here?” They asked as they pointed to the mentioned fabric tucked hastily into the corner of the room. Pidge turned to Shiro with a questioning gaze as the elder simply shrugged nonchalant, pretending to be just as confused by the article of clothing. Weird.

“Oh-kayyyy...well I’m gonna go then, if you’re done with your…push-ups…come join us in the meeting room?” 

“I’ll see you there Pidge. Let me just take care of a few things first.” Shiro glanced around as Pidge rolled their eyes taking their leave. 

As she walked back to the room, she ran into Hunk who greeted her with a wave. 

“Hey Pidge, have you seen Lance anywhere?” 

“Sorry Hunk, haven’t seen him. Hey if you’re interested, I got a live feed of the Galra planning their next battle strategies!” Hunk whistled appreciative.

“Sounds sneaky! Alright I’m in, I’m sure I’ll find Lance later.” Hunk shrugged it off heading towards the meeting room as Pidge thought back over their earlier run in with Shiro. 

Huh, Lance is supposedly missing but his jacket was in the Black Lion’s hangar with Shiro…

Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they were doing naughty stuff in the hangar before Pidge walked in.


	39. Witchers: Friends to Humanity..and Other Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for some sassy bard lance? Also will I ever write an au where shiro doesn't kill spiders for lance? Yeah probably not. 
> 
> O yea keiths here too now I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things: while Keith is fulfilling the role of Yennefer in this au, he and Shiro do not have the same relationship as Geralt and Yennefer do in the series(book/game/tv show, etc.). Nothing against sheith or sheith fans, I figured I would go for a similar role model/mentorship as they did in canon.
> 
> Also yes, Shiro is biased in this given he knows keith longer than Lance, I decided at the last minute to go for a little angst, it just makes the shance a bit more rewarding for this au in my opinion.

The witcher and his bard, yes HIS bard as Lance was now starting to become known as, had been traveling together for about a year now. Sometimes they would split up, Lance finding inspiration somewhere else whether that was a tree, an animal, a person or lover. Shiro would go to other towns and search for contracts in the meantime, enjoying the little peace and quiet he had until Lance inevitably caught up with him again and they continued the path together. At first Shiro had protested vehemently, the Path was no place for a human, especially loud, brightly clothed bards who would stop and coo at a cat he saw on the road.

But it was times like this where Shiro especially wished he was traveling alone. 

"Shirooooooo! Are we there yet?" Said witcher rolled his eyes as his ride, Kuro continued to trot ahead, not stopping for Lance's usual whiny antics. They had been traveling together again for nearly a month since they last split up and already the bard was irking Shiro's nerves a tad.

In the past month alone, the bard has done nothing but the following; singing loudly and proudly for all to hear which included villages, towns, bandits and monsters, the latter two always trying to kill them. If his obnoxious voice and incessant lute playing wasn’t enough, Lance also had a habit, no _a skill_, for getting himself into troubling situations that could've cost him his life.

And it was always Shiro who had to rescue him. 

That night as they camped, his instinct to protect the bard had been so engraved in him that as he was just coming back from a hunt for their dinner, he heard Lance screaming bloody murder and sprinted through the trees, sword already drawn, expecting to see either bandits or possibly another ghoul...

Instead he found Lance perched on top of Kuro, who rightfully looked ticked off for a horse as the human atop lifted a shaking finger pointing towards his pack and demanding Shiro to 'kill it'. The witcher merely gazed at the small spider with an unimpressed gaze before leveling the scared bard a pointed look.

"You screamed because of a spider? What are you, eight?"

"What do you mean? In decades or centuries? Whatever, I just don't like spiders okay! Never have, never will! Now please Shiro, kill the damned creation!" Shiro paused, mind boggling over Lance's response to such a question about his age but shook it off, a rather petty answer on the tip of his tongue. 

"Sorry but I can't kill spiders." He stated, shrugging as Lance gaped at him, all emotion draining from his face to leave a look of stone cold horror instead.

"What-what do you mean you can't? Use your swordy swords! Or one of your daggars! Or your knives! Honestly Shiro you have so many weapons, help me out here." Lance begged, eyes darting back to the spider that was now crawling its way onto the log Lance had been sitting by. The movement brought out a high pitched noise, Lance realizing a second later it was coming from him. Shiro despite how serious he looked on the outside was absolutely delighted on the inside. 

"I'm sorry bard, but its the witcher code, we kill monsters not innocent insects just going about their business." Shiro stated, fighting the twitch to smile as the bard's eyes widened with unbridled fury. 

"Shiro if you don't kill the spider, I'll-"

"What? Sing another scathing ballad about my sad, limp cock? Again?" Shiro asked scoffing as Lance huffed. Silence hung over them, neither party willing to crack first until Lance sighed, the fight now completely leaving him as he slid off the back of Kuro, the horse snorting in displeasure before stepping away from the duo, as Lance wrapped his arms around himself, staring into the fire with a weary exhaustion that was so unlike the bard.

"Please Shiro, I've been afraid of them since I was two, I just can't stand them." Lance shivers, imagining their beady eyes and spindly legs nearly making him gag. Shiro gazed the bard over, a decision coming to his mind before another thought popped up.

"Two years old you mean?" Shiro asked for clarity as Lance glanced up quickly a confused frown on his face.

"I don't understand the question," 

"It's a simple question-okay, nevermind, I'll take care of it." Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before stalking over to the insect and scooping it up in one gloved hand before pitching it into the dark bushes surrounding their camp. Shiro swung back around giving Lance a tired smile. 

"Happy now?" Shiro asked before turning to go fetch the rabbits he dropped earlier as Lance smiled, reaching down by his bags to pick up his damned lute.

"Much! Thank you dear witcher, I shall write the most epic battle of the brooding spider slayer! It will be the new bedtime story children will hear before bedtime! Quaking in their sheets as the spider monster lurks towards their sleeping bodies while raising its pincers, ready to take the first bite when behold! The Black Lion comes soaring in, chopping its head and legs off with one swoop of his silver sword-"

"Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." And with that, Shiro turned away stalking off to go find their dinner ignoring Lance's offended gasp followed by "Rude!"

Later as they chewed through their rabbit meat, Lance eventually set his food down before gracing the witcher a curious look. Shiro pretended not to see it, not that it mattered given Lance had the tendency to outright blurt what was on his mind anyway.

"What is it bard?  


"Well I was wondering..."

"Goddess help us."

"Rude! Anyways, I was wondering of you had any friends Shiro, you know outside of me." Lance asked looking hopefully before it turned into a frown at Shiro's scoff.

"Witchers don't do friends. We're designed to wander the earth alone, to do whats hired of us and rid the continent of monsters and other evil."

"Lighten up damn. I get that you have the whole brooding emotionless asshole bit yeah, but surely you have at least one acquaintance in this world, aside from me, your very best friend that is!" Lance praised as Shiro merely hummed glancing back at Kuro who was laying down resting. 

"No! Kuro can't be your best friend, hes a horse! Having one sided conversations with your horse doesn't count as friendship!" 

"Then technically by your lack of logic our 'friendship' doesn't count either since all you do day and night is blabber on without a care in the world regardless whether I engage in your whimsical drivel." Shiro snorted at the flabbergasted expression on Lance's face, the mix of shock and insulted never failed to secretly crack him up on the inside. 

"Okay fine! Name just one person who you've had multiple conversations with and generally know on a first name basis. No other witchers, no horses, no bards, just a person." Lance prodded getting frustrated as Shiro gazed into the fire thinking.

"I do kinda know someone." Lance immediately perked up, waiting on the edge of his seat for Shiro to continue.

"I knew him a long time ago, I was hired to take out a mage who was causing mayhem for a court near Altea..was hired to kill him but instead I found a scared boy who only just come into his powers and needed guidance. I quickly helped him find the resources he needed to control his powers and hes now one of the most powerful mages I know of and meet up with occasionally." Shiro spoke, voice a little soft and more warm as he fondly remembered his friend while Lance felt a little stirring in his gut. 

It's not that hes completely envious, he just wished the witcher would speak of him the same way instead of as some annoying little creature tag along like usual.

"His name is Keith, I'm a little surprised we haven't run into him yet given he tends to just drop in and-" Before Shiro could finish that sentence he hopped up, grabbing his sword and spinning around to face the sense of magic he felt as Lance quickly followed suit, backing up behind Shiro as was their usual routine when faced with unexpected potential danger.

A glowing purple portal formed out of nothing, the spinning circles and runes making Shiro relax his posture, putting his sword away finally when a familiar mop of black hair walked through the portal.

"Shiro." The young man nodded his head as Shiro did the same, sheathing his sword and coming forward to clasp the younger man in a quick hug. 

"Keith, good to see you as always." Shiro stated. Lance watched from the sidelines, narrowing his eyes at this 'Keith'. The man was lean but strong looking, even under those lame dress robes. He had the most alluring violet eyes that really sucked you in, like the portal he just came out of. Overall, Lance was not impressed.

"So, whose this? Some kind of sad minstrel?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow unimpressed at Lance who immediately sputtered, stomping his way over to the two and jabbing a finger in the mage's face.

"I'm a bard first of all and how dare you!" Lance shouted, fuming in place as Shiro stood to the side, wondering what he should do. Keith simply swatted Lance's intrusive finger away, his purple eyes flashing as he spoke, 

"Whatever, you're all sad, talentless hacks in my opinion."

"Talentless?! What's 'talentless' is your appearance! You have magic powers and you CHOSE that hairstyle?"

"LANCE!"

"The fuck is wrong with my hair?" Keith shouted, hands glowing threateningly before Shiro finally stepped in. 

"Knock it off both of you. Keith, go rest, I know portals take its toll on you." Shiro suggested as Keith backed off, eyes never leaving Lance's fierce blue ones until he stepped away towards their campsite. Shiro spun around and gave Lance a questioning look, the same one he usually reserved for whenever the bard got too 'defensive' in certain taverns and inns, particularly whenever a villager negatively commented on Shiro, or even worse, his music.

"He started it." Lance muttered as Shiro hummed disapprovingly.

"I've known Keith for decades Lance. He's slow to warm up to new people, especially to humans. Just please give him some space and let him be for a bit." Shiro asked to which Lance bit his lip, wanting to point out it was unfair Shiro instantly took the mage's side but remembered they had known each other far longer than he and Shiro knew each other.

It still hurt though.

"Fine. I'll play nice." Lance teased grinning as Shiro rolled his eyes before giving Lance a hard clap to the shoulder, his way of expressing thanks before making his way towards the moody mage gazing into the fire. Huh, a brooding witcher and moody mage, maybe he could work with that into a song.

Keith discretely watched Shiro talking to the bard, quickly picking up on the name 'Lance' and wondered why Shiro would willingly surround himself with someone like him. Already he knew that the bard was the most loud, very annoying creature on the planet, and that included birds that wake you up before dawn. Shiro was quiet, intense, and generally a lone wolf. While he was grateful to the witcher for sparing his life he too needed his alone time. 

So why would Shiro willingly allow such an obnoxious human to follow him around and sing those irritating but catchy songs about him? 

Keith lifted his fingers, the tips of his fingers glowing for a bit before the fire that had been dwindling from lack of attention blazed brighter, casting a comforting warmth around the small camp. He watched carefully as Shiro began to work on sharpening his weapons, while the bard settled down across from him, tuning his lute, and humming some mindless tune that wasn't entirely awful or put of pitch. Keith studied the bard a bit, eyes narrowing on the silver ring wrapped the bard's pinky finger as it gleamed mischievously in the low light. 

He wasn't sure what the bard's motive for traveling with a witcher was, but he suspected it couldn't be entirely for good reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: "How old are you?"
> 
> Lance: "What? Mentally or physically?"
> 
> Shiro: "What the???"
> 
> ******
> 
> Shiro: "Are you human?"
> 
> Lance: "How could you ask me that?!"
> 
> Shiro: "WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING THE QUESTION?!"


	40. Dinner Date-Part 2 of Office Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen I may not be involved with the Voltron fandom, or any fandoms for that matter cuz no thank you, but these two still own my ass, so have this. 
> 
> Summary: Omega Lance goes on the promised dinner date at Alpha Shiro's apartment with his son, Leo in tow. He tries to keep himself and his feelings in check but Shiro is proving to be more kind and thoughtful towards the omega and his son leaving Lance swooning every second they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning there is a few sentences about Lance's abusive ex and his past behavior towards Lance, its nothing descriptive or graphic just a few words thrown in at random comparing his old life to this new life. 
> 
> Also debating whether I want to end this fic now while its at a nice even number or if I should continue to leave it open ended, in case I get #inspired

"What are we doing Daddy?" Lance glanced down at his son, giving him a smile and patting his back as they stood outside the apartment, belonging to his boss.

Yep, he was right outside his alpha boss's apartment. At night. For a dinner date.

Okay they were doing work too but Lance was solely focusing on the fact that he would be alone with Shiro for a few hours in his fancy apartment, in the fancy part of the city, with the fancy alpha all to himself.

With his son, Leo there as well.

"Daddy has to finish up a few work errands. Shiro lives here and I'm sure he'll let you watch some cartoons or something okay?" Leo nodded, not particularly bothered with the bribery of cartoons since he only ever got to watch them at Uncle Hunk's, or on Shiro's tablet at work which said alpha allowed pretty often. Lance pressed a series of quick kisses to his forehead, despite Leo's protests when the doorknob turned. Lance straightened up automatically, gripping Leo's hand loosely in his own as Shiro stood before them, looking pretty much the same as he usually did in the office minus his suit jacket and tie, a few of the top shirt buttons open to expose part of his neck and chest. God, he was such a gorgeous man, he belonged on posters covered in oil that made him look shiny-

"Lance! And what a surprise Leo too, come in!" Shiro opened the door, waving the omega and his son in, the two gazing around the huge apartment in wonder at all the space and hi-tech equipment inside. Lance was totally not losing his shit over the light scent of alpha, the smell wafting through the air not sickeningly drenching the place like how his ex would heavily scent their home and everything in it, including Lance and Leo, like they were his property as well.

"Here, I'll take your coats, make yourselves comfortable, I promise dinner will be ready in just a few moments." Shiro stated, gently taking Lance's coat and hanging it up as Lance helped his son out of the multiple layers he had fought to put on his flailing son, as well as the scarf and beanie hat. It was flu season and Lance was not taking any risks of having to deal with a vomiting toddler... Again.

"You? Cooking?" Lance asked raising a dubious brow as Shiro chuckled, giving him a wink.

"It's more likely than you think. No, I ordered from a nearby restaurant, my treat and as a thanks for helping me finish these work reports on a Saturday of all days."

"Aww, Shiro as I've told you over and over, I'm your assistant! I don't mind bailing you out of irritating work assignments..so long as I get overtime pay." Lance joked as Shiro rolled his eyes playfully before showing Lance and Leo to the dining room, which was impressive for the sole fact this man had a dining room in his apartment in one of the biggest and most crowded cities in the country.

Never mind that it also came with a great view of the city skyscrapers, the park nearby and many street lights, creating a fairy-light bokeh effect that only enhanced the cozy atmosphere in the room.

"Well, for being such a good assistant and friend by helping me with work, this is just my way of saying thanks, so help yourselves to anything, please." Shiro stated sliding out a chair for Lance to sit in, a place setting already set up before him. The plate was covered with a silver domed dish to keep warm, an empty wine glass beside it with a similar setting next to him at the head of the table. Another set up on the other side of him had a child's booster seat in the chair, which Lance had no idea where Shiro got a booster seat from, unless he had been planning on Leo tagging along already, but he wasn't complaining as he quickly hefted Leo into the seat. He quickly buckled the straps so Leo wouldn't fall out or tip over, the little boy curiously glancing over everything in the room with wonder, having realized how huge and nice Shiro's dining room is compared to their shabby little apartment.

As he finished, Lance double checked to make sure Leo was all set before gladly taking the offered seat and thanking Shiro for his patience and manners, blushing as Shiro simply stated "No problem," a soft smile beaming down at Lance's quickly flushing face. Before Shiro sat down, he held out a bottle of wine, some fancy scribbles across the label, possibly in another language entirely as he asked,

"I didn't know what kind of wine you liked best so I picked out something I've had here for a little while, hope you don't mind." Lance shook his head, holding out his glass and eagerly taking a sip, humming at the dry bitter taste it left in his mouth. Lance didn't know much about wine to begin with, so he couldn't tell if it was the fancy stuff, or the cheap dollar store wines that got you as drunk as a skunk on a budget.

Which nothing wrong with that, as sometimes when it came to wine its not about the journey, so long as it does the job and takes you to your destination, like a cab driver or having meaningless sex, or meaningless sex with a cab driver,

"It's alright, I don't drink alot of wine, or alcohol in general. After leaving on my own, I had to be careful about what I spent. To be honest, I've kinda gotten used to the taste of fruit juice more than alcohol, it's probably all I drink now at home." Lance wrinkled his nose, realizing now how much different his life was from before. He used to be nothing but omega arm candy for one of the most powerful alphas in the city, attending gala events while wearing the nicest suits, eating and drinking money away, basically playing some pretend fantasy game like he wasn't going back home afterwards to put his son to sleep before getting the beating of a lifetime from his ex husband...

Well, he definitely wasn't going to think about that asshole anymore, not unless he had two glasses of whatever this stuff is first.

"No shame in that, I rarely drink myself actually. I only have this stuff laying around because of the occasional company party I'll host from time to time and friends give them to me as gifts over the holidays. I try to refuse, but they think I'm just being overly polite." Shiro pouted as Lance stifled a laugh, helping Leo to remove the silver dome over his food and nearly salivating at the plate of spaghetti, noodles topped with a hearty dollop of meat sauce but what truly caught Lance's eye was the single garlic knot next to the main dish.

"Is that a garlic knot?!" He shrieked, startling Leo as well as Shiro as he lifted the dome to his own meal, and practically drooled at the spaghetti bolognese piled on his plate, steaming hot and fresh like it was just made with a couple of garlic knots and a small salad on the side. Lance carefully plucked one up, tempted to kiss it but realized where he was and that he was acting like a complete weirdo..in front of Shiro...

"Oh..ah hehe..sorry, I just really love garlic knots." Lance explained, flushing from embarrassment before reaching over to his son's food and using the utensils to cut up his son's noodles for distraction as Shiro merely watched, barely holding back a snort.

"I know, I asked your friend..Hunk I think, and he said these garlic knots from this little beach shack from your hometown was your ultimate favorite food so I put in an order for them when I was over there and tried to keep them as warm as I could." Shiro trailed off at the end unsure if he should admit that little fact as Lance gaped at him amazed.

"Shiro you didn't have to go through so much trouble," Lance ducked his head, feeling guilty for causing Shiro to waste money on him no less, when a firm pressure on his hand had him glancing up confused. Lance gazed up into stormy grey irises, his breath catching as Shiro traced a thumb along his knuckles, a shiver trailing down Lance's spine at the touch.

"Lance I didn't mind, I'll never complain so long as it brings a smile to your face, out of anyone inthis city, this state, this world, you deserve whatever happiness can be provided whether it be from me or not." He stated absently gazing at their twined hands as Lance stared at him, his heart stuttering and filling with warmth. This had been the nicest gesture anyone had done for Lance in a long time, since Hunk let him and Leo move in with him after leaving his ex.

But why would he go through so much trouble just for Lance?

"Besides, it was a fun little trip, I had to swing by Cuba...for business anyway." Shiro continued lightly, not noticing the inner turmoil the other was facing as Lance narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief.

"Since when did you have to go to Cuba for business? I don't remem-"

"Hey! Dinner's getting cold, eat up, we have alot of paperwork to go through and I figured while we're busy Leo could use the flatscreen to his heart's desire." Shiro shot the little tyke a smile as said boy cheered, only having taken a few bites of his food and already smearing sauce all over his face, much to Lance's fond exasperation. Dabbing his napkin with his tongue, Lance reached over and began wiping his child's face, Leo giving his dad a disgruntled pout but simply sat there, knowing it was best not to fight it. Shiro mentally sighed, almost blowing his cover as he took a steady breath, reminding himself to chill as Lance finally stopped fussing over Leo and the two began discussing another topic, Lance tucking the garlic knots topic in the back of his mind, to pester Shiro with later, and hopefully manage to find out when and why Shiro had gone to Cuba.

*****

"Whew, I'm freaking stuffed! I haven't eaten like that since..well anytime I eat over at Hunk's." Lance breathed, idly patting his bloated stomach as he rested on the small couch in Shiro's office. Shiro sat at his desk, also looking sluggish from the big meal and alcohol.

They may have wound up drinking the whole bottle during dinner, while eating bites of their meal and Shiro asking various questions about Lance's home life before he met the bastard that was his ex husband (Lance's words not his). As Lance rambled on about Cuba, he got a little misty, reminiscing the good days before he left for college and wound up drinking more wine as he spoke about its beauty, his family, and how he missed them dearly. Shiro had sat there silently, nodding along as he listened, not interrupting once as Lance continued. It was probably the most he ever spoke to Shiro and normally he'd be embarrassed for rambling on so much but he felt oddly comfortable.

But that could be just the wine talking.

After their meal, Shiro insisted they leave the plates, saying he'll tend to them later as he and Lance made their way to his home office, but not before helping Leo get situated on the living room couch and pulling up cartoons for the toddler to watch. Lance had stood off to the side, smiling as he watched Shiro act so comfortable around Leo, making sure he had everything he needed and told him if he wanted something to come find him or Lance.

Lance was definetly getting horny later from this.

Shaking his head, Lance eased himself into a sitting position, ready to tackle some work. "Alright, lets get started on that workload," He suggested as Shiro reluctantly agreed.

With the huge stacks of paper sitting on his desk, Lance's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight, almost wondering what else Shiro did in his spare time besides work.

"Shiro, don't take this the wrong way but..you need some hobbies." Lance stated as Shiro chuckled.

"I do have hobbies! I-I work out, I train sometimes with Keith mostly...And then I go to work." Shiro winced as Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes before planting himself on the edge of Shiro's desk.

"Shiro you are way too young to be a workaholic! You need some activities!" Lance playfully scolded as Shiro leveled him with a look that had his laughter dying.

"Okay, what are your hobbies then? And don't say looking after Leo, spending time with him doesn't count." Shiro countered which had Lance freezing, realizing really quickly aside from looking after Leo, he didn't have any hobbies. Yeah he would go to the park, read, and experiment with new pinterest recipes but those were all done with his son. Aside from work and raising Leo, Lance hadn't done a leisure activity that was either just him or some other adult, unless visiting Hunk and eating his food counted.

"Okay, you got me there, but I have an excuse! Raising a kid on your own doesn't leave much time to have hobbies." Lance stated as Shiro nodded.

"Understandable, which is why I have a proposal for you," he stated which had Lance's heart stopping at the word, proposal. He knew Shiro wasn't saying it in that context but the idea of Shiro prosing to him, still had him swooning at the thought.

"Let's say, next Friday we go see a movie or something. I haven't been in years, too caught up in work and I know you've been busy and probably haven't seen anything above a PG-13 rating." Lance flushed at the remark, guilty because it was true, but also because did Shiro ask him on a date? Like a date-date?

"Okay, let's do it..but I'll have you know I thoroughly enjoyed the movie Trolls. I probably laughed at it way more than Leo did, but that proves I actually saw a movie and did something fun, so ha!" Lance beamed with pride as Shiro snorted.

"We'll talk about your terrible taste in movies later, we should get started on this paperwork so we can discuss our movie options once we're done." Shiro smiled, noting the red blush to the omega's cheeks as he nodded, grabbing a stack of papers and Shiro's tablet before planting himself on the couch, mumbling something along the lines of, "Sure sure, cool cool."

The two worked in silence, occasionally one of them would ask something that was work related to the other, or Lance would play some music, at times belting along to the lyrics in an obnoxious voice that had Shiro laughing. Soon the paperwork pile began to dwindle down to only a few sheets of paper left. Lance stretched in his spot, groaning as he felt his back pop satisfyingly. He glanced up to see Shiro was watching him, an indescribable expression on his face, almost like he was looking through Lance which had him shifting, wondering what was going through the alpha's head when a small knock came from the open doorway.

"Daddy?" Lance quickly turned towards the small voice, getting up to greet his son who was standing in the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"What's wrong baby?" Lance asked, stooping to his son's height and pushing Leo's bangs back soothingly as the toddler regarded him with big blue eyes.

"I'm tired. Wanna sleep." He whined, collapsing into his dad's arms and curling into his chest with a sigh despite Lance's "Oomph!" from the impact. Lance checked the time on the digital clock sitting on Shiro's desk and nearly screeched from shock as he spotted the 11:06 flashing on the screen.

"Holy crow its late! I'm so sorry for staying over late Shiro!" Lance apologized, giving his son a kiss to the top of his head as an apology, despite the fact Leo was already asleep in his arms. Damn he was the world's easiest toddler. Shiro got up, waving off Lance's apology as he pulled out his phone, tapping at the screen relentlessly as he spoke,

"It's okay it's no problem. I didn't realize it had gotten so late myself. I'm texting my driver right now to give you and Leo a lift home, it's way too late to be out walking home or waiting for the bus." Shiro said, giving Lance a look as the omega opened his mouth to protest. Lance shut his mouth, giving Shiro a half assed pout as he gently swayed his son in a rocking motion to help him sleep better. Shiro escorted the small family to the door, helping Lance put on his coat and slipping Leo's coat around his shoulders much to Lance's appreciation as he carried the rest of their belongings downstairs to the parking garage where Shiro's driver was waiting with his car.

"Good night Shiro, thanks for dinner." Lance thanked him as he placed Leo in the provided car seat gently. A small part of him wondered where Shiro also got a carseat but he put that thought to the side as Shiro carefully placed a hand on Lance's shoulders, drawing the omega up to his full height. Lance gazed at Shiro surprised as Shiro took his hand, giving the slightly cold knuckles a kiss before pinning Lance with his stormy grey eyes.

"Good night Lance, thanks for helping me." He stated, helping Lance into his seat, the omega finding it hard to move all of a sudden as he watched Shiro buckle him in and gently close the door, tapping the car hood to signal the driver they were ready to go. As the car drove off, Lance stared out the window towards Shiro, where the alpha continued standing, watching the car go until they turned a corner and he was no longer in view. Sighing, Lance sank into the warm leather seats, mind replaying the events of tonight and trying to keep his dirtier thoughts at bay, imagining several scenarios like Shiro ripping off his jeans, exposing his wet slit and bending him over his desk and stuffing Lance with his knot-

Shaking his head, Lance clamped his thighs shut, them having fallen open during his thoughts and chided himself. True, he hadn't been with anyone for well over eight months now, not since his ex had forced himself on Lance, so it was understandable he had urges, especially given a kind, intelligent alpha like Shiro was clearly interested in him and not just because he was capable of popping out his heirs.

Lance tossed his head up to gaze out the window as they drove over the bridge leading back to his neighborhood, where the lower class lived, almost feeling as if he was Cinderella in some sense, having to leave the ball and the handsome prince, to go back to his old life, like the dream was drifting away so he could wake up and go back to reality. Only this time, Lance for once felt like maybe his dreams of finding the right person would soon become his reality, as he thanked the driver and climbed the steps to his apartment above an old bookstore, he felt like he had something to look forward to the next workday, not that he didn't look forward to living a new, happy life with Leo. He felt like he was experiencing magic all over again, he felt a hundred pounds lighter, he was warm and fluttery ever since Shiro had kissed him. The feeling stayed with him even after putting Leo down for bedtime and changing into his own pajamas after mindlessly doing his skincare routine, thoughts still surrounding the kiss and heady look Shiro had given him.

After slipping under the covers of his own bed, Lance gazed out the small window that faced towards the other side of the bridge in the distance where the wealthy lived, towards the many skyscrapers and beaming lights, hoping that this magic feeling of his wouldn't ever go away. With thoughts of the kind alpha drifting into his dreams and sweeping him off his feet, Lance quietly wished Shiro a good night, closing his eyes after one final happy sigh before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend that this universe runs solely on clean energy and that jet fuel doesnt kill the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been marked as completed however I may/may not add oneshots in the future.


End file.
